Días de Escuela
by Sasukito-san
Summary: YAOI, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, Lemon: Naruto y Sasuke van a la Universidad, por casualidad se conocen el primer día y con el tiempo pasan situaciones incómodas, divertidas y pervertidas...
1. El inicio de algo nuevo… un escándalo

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de algo nuevo… un escándalo**

La noche rodeaba a la ciudad de Konoha, acompañada de la inmensa oscuridad que de no ser por el alumbrado público, todo estaría en penumbras. Y aquí empieza todo, la pequeña o tal vez insignificante vida de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de cabello rubio alborotado, de 18 años recién cumplidos, piel dorada, unos ojos azules muy lindos, un cuerpo varonil atractivo y lo que más le caracteriza es que siempre está alegre ante cualquier circunstancia. Ahora que comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida, nunca pensó que con ello tuviera que perder muchas cosas aunque todo es así ¿no? "perder para ganar", pero lo que más le dolía perder era una cosa muy en especial...

Una figura extraña entró por la ventana de su dormitorio, Naruto dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, total tenía que disfrutar los pocos días de vacaciones que le restaban; aquella sombra recorría la habitación sutilmente como si la conociera a la perfección. Un par de manos inmovilizó al rubio, subió sobre su espalda atando sus manos y pies a las esquinas de la cama; el ojiazul despertó inquieto de su apacible sueño, interrumpido por aquella inesperada visita que manoseaba su trasero, encima de la delgada tela que lo cubría; desesperado trataba de liberarse del agarre de aquel chico dejándolo indefenso a cualquier situación. Trataba inútilmente ver el rostro del intruso, pero con la oscuridad de la noche y tenerlo sobre él inmovilizando su cuerpo iba a ser imposible. Los labios del extraño comenzaron a recorrer desesperados el cuello y espalda del rubio, dejándole sentir nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, eso lo asustaba.

-Au-auxilio- gritó levemente y fue callado por el chico con un beso.

-Tranquilo no te pasará nada, nada que no te guste- respondió suavemente y prosiguió con su tarea; poco a poco a Naruto, comenzó a gustarle todo aquello, deseaba sentir más, le excitaba hasta el punto de rendirse, dejarse llevar a lo que sucediera sin resistirse al encanto de ese chico. No entendía el motivo, sabía que le gustaban los hombres desde hace tiempo pero dejarse someter así de fácil, sin dar pelea alguna, era de preocuparse. Estaban muy cerca, su cuerpo sentía el calor que emanaba el otro sobre su espalda, su desnudez... estaba desnudo y su miembro rozaba su trasero; en ese instante se lamentaba no haberse puesto ropa interior para que durara más el momento. Su playera desapareció instantáneamente, mientras que esas hábiles manos recorrían su cuerpo con extrema paciencia, a detalle, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de aquella dorada piel sin que nada escapase... absolutamente nada.

-Mmm...- una agradable sensación le recorrió como un choque eléctrico, el chico le daba húmedos lametones sobre la espalda, Naruto arqueaba su cuerpo y gruñía sensualmente -Qui... ahhh... quién ehhh-eres mmm...- deseaba conocer al que lo dejaría sin su preciada virginidad, aunque de hecho esperaba el momento ideal y al parecer ese era, todo tenía un *algo* que no podía explicarse.

-No puedes saberlo... seré tu amante secreto por ahora, te diré mi nombre hasta... terminar lo que apenas comienza dobe- dijo lentamente al oído de Naruto y con sus dientes tomó uno de sus lóbulos, chupándolo y mordiéndolo con lujuria. El pantalón del pijama fue removido, dejando su firme trasero al descubierto; podía sentir una extraña sensación que albergaba su cuerpo, ese momento estaba por llegar... ansioso... extasiado... desesperado... ningún otro pensamiento pasaba por su mente, solo deseaba sentirlo en su interior, que lo hiciera suyo hasta quedar agotado... o dormido.

-Ahhh... hastahhh ter-terminar ¡ahhh!- trato de protestar pero fue inútil, algo húmedo en su entrada lo hizo gritar de dolor y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su rostro. Ese imbécil era un bruto mira que tratarle así.

-Shh... No preguntes más- metía y sacaba su dedo índice de la entrada del rubio, que de a poco comenzó a tomarle gusto a la pequeña intromisión; se retorcía de placer por aquel dedo juguetón en su ano. Trataba de controlar sus gemidos hundiendo su cabeza en la mullida almohada, sin éxito alguno. Un intenso calor lo sofocaba.

-Te gusta no es así ¿Na-ru-to?- cómo es que ese baka sabía su nombre y él ni siquiera podía verle la maldita cara, rabiaba en su interior.

-Cómo es mmm... ¡ahhh!- sintió cómo aquel pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante entraba lentamente en su interior abriendo paso al dolor y a un placer combinados, ambos invadiendo el cuerpo del rubio, no podía negarlo era lo mejor que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mmm... voy a ahhh aca-acabar- Naruto no podía resistir mucho, solo con aquel duro miembro que invadía su estrecha entrada el fin estaba por llegar, culminar con éxtasis aquel preciado orgasmo que sin dudar era el mejor de su corta vida. Respiraba con dificultad, repetía leves palabras sin sentido, sudaba como nunca antes y sobre todo su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, quizá por la agitación pero esto era totalmente diferente.

-Naruto-

-Naruto-

-¡Naruto!- Jiraiya por tercera vez gritaba y sacudía a su ahijado, desde hace unos minutos trataba de despertarle.

-¿Ji-Jiraiya?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados, atontado. Se sentó torpemente, estiró su cuerpo tratando de desperezarse, maldiciendo a su padrino por sacarlo de aquel sueño tan placentero y justo en el momento más importante.

-Si tonto, vamos levántate o llegaremos tarde- Jiraiya un viejo escritor pervertido de unos 50 y tantos años, padrino de Naruto. Lo más importante es que él se encarga del rubio y está más que feliz porque al fin el chico se largaba a la Universidad, después de una larga espera podría invitar a muchas chicas lindas y jóvenes para que le ayudasen con su "investigación". Desde que Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina murieron, Naruto quedó a cargo de su padrino; a los pocos meses ambos se mudaron a una casa modesta que rentaban y era relativamente cercana a su antigua escuela.

-Tarde ¿a dónde?- era evidente que al rubio aún no le caía el veinte de que día era.

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde baka! ¡A la Universidad! Métete a duchar o yo mismo te haré ese favor-

-Universidad... si...- se volvió a recostar y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, acurrucándose en su cama.

-Muévete imbécil o llegaremos tarde- El viejo salió de la habitación, encantado porque había llegado el tan esperado día, Naruto se mudaría.

-¡UNIVERSIDAD!- gritó asustado y de inmediato se levantó corriendo semidesnudo en dirección al baño. Abrió la llave del agua y se colocó debajo del chorro caliente, emitiendo un fuerte grito.

El sonido del agua lo relajaba, lo tranquilizaba. Pensaba en su excitante sueño, uno muy diferente a los anteriores y que le dejó un gran problema entre las piernas y tendría que solucionarlo, pero lo que más rondaba por su mente era aquel intruso, ese chico pervertido que le hizo rendirse tan fácil como una vil prostituta con tan pocas acciones pero aunque lo negara le había gustado. Tal vez... fue algo que sin duda quería repetir, pero por otra parte nunca podría llegar a ocurrirle, empezando con la búsqueda del chico. Terminó de ducharse y se puso lo único que vio dentro de su armario. Bajaba por las escaleras, feliz y muy animado como nunca antes. El día perfecto para empezar la universidad.

-Ohayou- saludó alegremente mientras se preparaba un bol de ramen.

-Vaya hasta que bajaste, tardaste mucho, sin duda estabas jugando con tu amiguito- el rubio se tensó al escuchar lo último, se hizo el desentendido y continuó haciendo lo suyo -Por tu silencio afirmas los hechos- agregó con una sonrisa socarrona -Bueno siéntate y come tu basura esa-

-¡No es basura, es mi ramen!- gritó exaltado Naruto.

-Como digas, solo date prisa ¿quieres?- su padrino revisaba atento el periódico matutino -"Uchiha Itachi el mejor empresario del país"- leyó la noticia más visible, seguido de las demás notas relevantes tratando de encontrar algo interesante mientras el rubio desayunaba -"Vieja alcohólica aterroriza a jóvenes en el centro de la cuidad, encarcelada y puesta en libertad horas más tarde" No sé por qué pero me resulta familiar... "Equipo de soccer, la vergüenza de Suna"- Naruto por su parte escuchaba atento y solo se dedicaba a digerir su comida lo más rápido que podía -"Inician clases en la Universidad de Konoha"-

-Lee esa- el rubio se mostró feliz al escuchar la nota.

-"Se calcula que hoy regresarán a clases más de 30 mil estudiantes universitarios a la prestigiada institución de Konoha; bajo una nueva dirección después del controvertido asesinato de Sarutobi y será entregada a ni más ni menos que a Tsunade descendiente y nieta del fallecido fundador de la universidad: Hashirama Senju"- Ambos quedaron asombrados, seguramente estaría la prensa y otros medios presentes a captar el "histórico" momento.

-¡Mira qué hora es! Vámonos- jaló del hombro a Naruto tirándolo de espaldas.

-¡Ayyyy!- estaba enojado y dolido por semejante golpazo, no pudo evitar quejarse.

-No es momento para descansar, vamos levántate- reprimió al chico ayudándolo a pararse.

-Serás cabrón... si ya voy- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa no muy linda.

-Hoy tú manejas-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Por qué crees que te apresuro?- Subieron ambos al auto, un viejo sedán rojo un poco sucio; de inmediato bajaron las ventanillas para tratar de refrescarse por el calor que hacía. El rubio encendió el auto e instantáneamente se dejó escuchar la radio con el noticiero:

-"Se espera tráfico de sur a norte, hasta la altura de la avenida universidad, debido a las obras que desde hace meses se tenían que concluir, extreme precauciones y salga con tiempo"-

-Perfecto- agregó molesto Jiraiya lanzándole una mirada de _esto es tu culpa_ a Naruto, su primer día y llegaría tarde.

La Universidad de Konoha es reconocida como la mejor universidad de todo el país, tienen muchos alumnos de intercambio y propios, grupos estudiantiles, clubs deportivos... instalaciones de primer nivel, biblioteca y muchas cosas más. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, obviamente es la más cara, exigen buenas notas e infinidad de trabajos y tareas.

Sonaba por tercera vez la bocina de su auto, hacía 45 minutos que no avanzaban más de cinco metros libremente; un accidente unas cuadras adelante lo impedía.

-Perfecto, no podría ser peor-

-¡Muévete imbécil!- un automovilista gritaba enfadado por la poca atención del rubio. Una dulce anciana intentaba cruzar la congestionada avenida.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Jiraiya. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido característico de un derrape y el gritó agudo de una mujer.

-Idiotas casi me matan, fíjense por dónde van, par de bestias, no deberías de manejar, estúpido, insensato...- la ancianita dijo hasta de lo que se iban a morir, además golpeaba frenética el cofre del auto con su bastón.

-Tonto- respondió enfadado el viejo ermitaño, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

-No hay dónde aparcar, busca un lugar libre- movía su cabeza para todos lados.

-Ahí hay uno- gritó el rubio, una camioneta dejaba un espacio vacío cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento, y en unos segundos un auto deportivo azul les robó el lugar que se había desocupado.

-¡Hey idiota, ese era nuestro lugar mueve tu maldito auto de ahí!- Naruto bajó del auto y se acercó al "ladrón". Tocó frenéticamente el parabrisas tratando de ver al culpable y decirle un par de cosas que lo pondrían en su lugar.

-Te dije que saques tu maldito auto- El culpable salió de su deportivo del año, un chico de no más de diecinueve años, cabello negro azabache largo y con algunos mechones sobre el rostro, sonrisa arrogante, ojos negros un tanto inexpresivos, cuerpo delgado bien formado y además era unos centímetros más alto que Naruto.

El azabache tomó un par de maletas, cerró su coche y activó la alarma. Caminó ignorando completamente al rubio dándole la espalda e incluso pisándolo.

-Oye ese era mi lugar- tomó del hombro al moreno deteniéndolo.

-¿Acaso tiene tu nombre?- contestó sarcástico siguiendo su camino.

-¿Quién rayos te crees?- aquel chico ni se inmutó en responderle, nunca en su vida Naruto había conocido a alguien así de arrogante e irrespetuoso, y por si fuera poco que lo hiciera rabiar de esa forma, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel chico, es que el muy maldito era endemoniadamente sexy aunque con ese carácter estaba de pensarse.

-Naruto allá hay otro espacio vamos antes de que llegue alguien- Jiraiya observó al rubio, nunca lo vio tan alterado por algo insignificante y aparte de todo estaba muy sonrojado.

El rubio subió de nuevo al auto, se aparcó en el lugar vacío. Recargó su rostro en el volante pensando en lo ocurrido y sobre todo fantaseando.

-Te gustó- comentó el viejo observando fijamente al chico que estaba aún más ruborizado.

-Que... qué cosas dices, él no, no me gustarí... gusta es, es un arrogante un idiota y sin duda tiene un... trase... trastorno- trataba de no decir lo que realmente pensaba de ese atractivo individuo.

-Si claro, no te gusta. No puedes mentirme sé cuando alguien está enamorado y pareces tener los síntomas- soltó una risa burlona.

-Tú cómo lo... ¡oye viejo!- Ambos bajaron del coche, tomaron las maletas del rubio, que estaba más que listo para conocer el campus, las aulas en las que estudiaría y su dormitorio. Naruto no podía sacarse al baka que acababa de conocer sobre todo por el gran impacto que iba a tener en su vida…

Las oficinas de la universidad estaban repletas de alumnos que buscaban con desesperación a la asistente para saber de sus dormitorios, para aclarar asuntos o quejarse por cualquier tontería. Aun así el rubio trato de pasar con cuidado entre aquellos pasillos más que ruidosos, evitando a toda costa ser empujado y sufrir una vergonzosa caída. Vio a un par de chicas que conversaban entretenidamente cerca de una ventanilla, al parecer algo interesante tanto que llamo su atención.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke esté en mi clase kyaaa!- gritaba una chica pelirrosa que abrazaba fuertemente su maletín mientras fantaseaba seguramente con aquel chico.

-Maldita suertuda- maldecía una rubia de buen cuerpo, ella apretaba sus nudillos instintivamente.

-Es la segunda vez que esto me pasa y esta vez lo conquistaré- estaba decidida a hacer todo. Naruto la veía extrañado, ese tal Sasuke sin duda era todo un Don Juan, un imán de chicas o un chico Playboy y que seguro estaba de buen ver.

-No te hagas ilusiones frentona, Sasukito-kun nunca se fijaría en ti y no creo que quiera una novia, sino ya la tendría ¿no crees? Además no eres tan bonita como yo- respondió arrogante la chica, le dio un leve golpe en la frente y se alejó unos pasos de su amiga.

-Cállate Ino-cerda- contestó molesta la pelirrosa y al momento ambas chicas salieron del lugar discutiendo. El rubio en cambio, no podía creer las reacciones de aquellas jóvenes solo por un hombre, aunque a decir verdad le daba curiosidad por saber quién era Sasuke.

-Disculpa, disculpa... ¿Oye vienes por algo?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oe... esto... si... si, vengo por mi credencial- sonrió alegremente, ya hasta se había olvidado de dónde estaba y a qué iba.

-Bien entonces en un momento te la daré... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la chica, era muy linda y además tenía a un pequeño cerdito que se mantenía quieto en su regazo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki-

-Espera un segundo...- comenzó a revisar en su computador en busca del susodicho. El ojiazul mientras tanto observaba a todos los que pasaban por ahí, nada ni nadie le impedía fantasear con alguno de ellos por unos minutos.

-Aquí estas, Uzumaki Naruto- exclamó la mujer, tomó una tarjeta, un papel y una tarjetilla de un cajón de su escritorio.

-Ésta es tu credencial la cual te da acceso a cualquier instalación del campus, aparte de los servicios como la biblioteca o los comedores y además es la llave de tu dormitorio, es el número 150 en el penúltimo piso, no debes perderla sino tendrás que pagar por una nueva; por último éste es tu horario de clases, empezarás mañana a las 7:30 con matemáticas avanzadas. Bienvenido nuevamente al campus, cualquier duda, queja, comentarios y/o aclaraciones puedes venir conmigo, soy Shizune- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Oe cuantas cosas. Arigatou Shizune-san- Naruto rascó su cabeza, y es que con tanta información en unos cuantos minutos podía llegar a confundirle.

-Es mejor que lo apuntes si no se te olvidará- advirtió Jiraiya con tono burlón, quien avanzaba acompañado de un par de chicas al parecer pertenecientes al campus.

-¿No tienes que irte ya?- respondió ofendido el rubio. Aunque a decir verdad podía recordar todo excepto ese tipo de cosas algo rutinarias.

-¿Acaso me corres?-

-Disculpe, pero sólo los alumnos pueden ingresar a los dormitorios- aclaró Shizune atenta a la situación, por si tenía que recurrir a la violencia.

-¡Pero qué!- protestó enfadado Jiraiya.

-Ya, ya. No es para tanto-

-Tienes razón Naru-chan... de mejores lugares me han corrido- hubo un ligero silencio -Bueno querido ahijado, es hora de despedirnos... Quiero que des lo mejor de ti, esfuérzate al máximo y... y...- Jiraiya calló por un instante buscando las palabras más adecuadas para terminar esa situación que se estaba poniendo emotiva, hizo un leve gesto con las manos.

-Me vas a hacer llorar- al rubio se le asomaban un par de lagrimones en sus orbes azules.

-Y...- el viejo suspiró abrió su boca sin emitir palabra alguna... -¡Y por fin la casa es mía!- saltó de felicidad, alegre y abrazando a todo el que pasaba por ahí -¡Solo habrá chicas, chicas y más chicas... todo el día! Serán días muy buenos, todas están invitadas, tú también y tú, tú y tú igual, traigan a sus amigas- Jiraiya repartía volantes entre la población femenina sorprendida por el anuncio del viejo pervertido.

-¡Viejo estúpido!- gritó Naruto exaltado, lanzando un par de lápices que estaban sobre el escritorio de Shizune.

-¡Te veo en dos meses!- gritó mientras salía del lugar.

-Esto... Naruto a las 11:30 tienes que ir al auditorio ¿sí?- Shizune señaló en un pequeño mapa el lugar del auditorio.

-Entendido- sonrió avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Dio media vuelta encaminándose directo a su nuevo dormitorio, aunque le daba un poco de flojera, sobre todo por tener que recorrer medio campus a pie.

-137, 138, 141... 145... Un momento ¿dónde está el 150?- la numeración estaba correcta solo que no encontraba su habitación, echó un vistazo rápido al lugar: las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color azul muy reconfortante; el techo blanco y todo era iluminado por enormes ventanales. Recorrió todo el pasillo de principio a fin unas quince veces y el maldito cuarto 150 no aparecía por ningún lado. Según Shizune estaba en el penúltimo piso, parecía ser una broma, pero dudaba que la chica fuese de ese tipo de personas. Empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de no tener un lugar en donde dormir y tener privacidad. Vio a un chico pelirrojo, sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, que ojeaba una revista bastante entretenido, al menos eso parecía.

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está dormitorio 150?- preguntó al chico que ni siquiera separó los ojos de la revista.

-El 150 está en el piso de arriba- respondió secamente.

-Arigatou- el rubio se encaminó al ascensor arrastrando sus maletas, cansado ya de tanto haberse paseado por todo el lugar. Comenzó a revisar todas las puertas del extenso pasillo, llegando al fin a su ansiado dormitorio y notó en la puerta un par de letras "UN #150". Antes de entrar revisó las puertas de sus vecinos: el más cercano a la derecha se encontraban escritas unas iniciales "US #149" y seguido "SG #148"...

-Wow- exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo semestre, a decir verdad comenzaba a aburrirse de tener la misma rutina diaria y sobre todo de sus amigos que no paraban de hablar de dinero, molestos por las clases y de los profesores que como siempre... aburren. Aun para él eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo deseaba encontrar algo interesante que hacer o simplemente desaparecer por un tiempo. Sí, para Uchiha Sasuke todo podía irse al carajo, estaba harto y además aburrido.

Sonó su despertador pero de nada servía, él estaba listo: bañado, cambiado y a punto de irse para comprar los libros que le hacían falta.

-Buenos días hermanito- Itachi un joven de unos 23 años, heredero Uchiha y tutor de Sasuke. Tenía puesto un delantal y en la mano sostenía un sartén con el desayuno recién hecho.

-Que hay- contestó secamente pasando directamente a la puerta del garaje. Sasuke nunca ha mantenido una buena comunicación con su hermano mayor Itachi "el gran empresario". Desde su infancia han tenido una relación muy extraña, sobre todo desde que sus padres murieron y se mudaron con un pariente lejano: Uchiha Madara.

-¿No piensas comer tu almuerzo?-

-Comeré algo en la universidad, nos vemos en dos semanas-

-Bueno entonces... ¡Sasuke!- el joven Uchiha salió de su casa, sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano. Subió a su auto deportivo de un atractivo color azul marino, uno de esos que roban la atención de chicos y chicas a cada instante en las calles. Encendió la radio y el noticiero comenzó a escucharse:

-"Buenos días Konoha hoy en la sección de espectáculos... resulta que el joven de los Uchiha, me refiero a Sasuke a quien más, nos ha dejado con la boca abierta ¿Saben por qué? Pues se han publicado fotos en una prestigiosa red social, donde aparece totalmente desnudo ¡o si chicas! DES-NU-DO. Así es, como saben Sasu-chan está como quiere, al verlo tal y como vino a éste mundo despierta muchas emociones en todos y todas. Según fuentes oficiales las fotografías fueron tomadas el pasado martes en un hotel de Tokio mientras vacacionaba con su ex-novia que no perdió el tiempo para ganarse un ratito de fama y además unos cuantos billetes... No traten de bajar estas fotos, pues millones de personas ya lo han intentado. En fin, nos han llegado informes que estas imágenes serán vendidas, a tamaño póster de alta calidad, por internet a partir del próximo mes a un precio razonable y además ¡ya pueden separar su copia! Por ahora nos conformaremos con ver a semejante bombón en la red... Y Sasuke, si nos escuchas que cuerpazo te cargas..."- Un verdadero escándalo estaba a punto de caerle encima al azabache, esta semana sería muy larga.

-Mierda, nada podría salir peor- sin duda estaba cabreado y lo peor de todo ese día había entrenamiento, los chicos no perderían la oportunidad de molestarle un buen rato.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de la librería y recargó su rostro en el volante.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Miren es Sasuke!- gritó una horda de chicas, cargadas con carteles y una que otra imagen del chico. Se acercaron peligrosamente al auto rodeándolo por completo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Maldita Karin me las pagarás!- Era su perdición, tenía que bajar, ir a comprar sus libros porque los utilizaría mañana y no tendría tiempo de comprarlos nuevamente; además debía regresar por lo menos en ropa interior, aunque viendo a la cantidad de chicas reunidas, estaba más que seguro que en menos de media hora estarían circulando nuevas fotos en internet. Respiró profundamente, meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer... quitó el seguro de las puertas y abrió lentamente, bajó del coche y en menos de lo que esperaba se encontraba semidesnudo cubierto solo por su bóxer azul. Las chicas se detuvieron, observaban el cuerpo níveo del joven quedando boquiabiertas ante ese cuerpo bien formado y, aunque querían hacerlo, nadie quiso tomar la iniciativa de ser la pervertida, degenerada y/o enferma sexual de desnudar al gran Uchiha Sasuke en medio de la calle. Toda la gente que pasaba por allí estaba atenta al tremendo espectáculo.

El azabache comenzó a moverse hacia la entrada de la librería sin mucha preocupación de encontrarse en esas condiciones, entró al establecimiento y buscó en completa calma los libros que necesitaba. De pronto una chica se acercó a él decidida, había tomado el valor suficiente para hacer lo que las otras no pudieron; Sasuke la vio frente a frente, sabía lo que tramaba y aquello sucedió.

-¡AWWWW! ¡WOOOW!- se escucharon varias voces sorprendidas ante tal hecho.

-Bue-nos... buenísimos días joven ¿en qué puedo AYUDARTE? Te puedo hacer un descuento- saludó la cajera con tonos sugerentes, recorrió al azabache de pies a cabeza, centrando su vista en muchas partes atractivas. Era una vieja de unos 40 años que parecía ser soltera... solterona.

-Pagaré esto- respondió Sasuke sin vergüenza alguna, es más, parecía estar orgulloso de estar desnudo en un lugar público.

-Bien… bueno, oye puedo...- la señora acercó su mano hacia el cuerpo del chico.

-Oiga solo cóbreme los libros, que tengo prisa-

Por cierto aquella chica, la valiente que despojó a Sasu de su última prenda, yacía en el suelo aferrada fuertemente al trozo de tela.

-Son 4369 yenes, pero por ser tú es cortesía de la casa- la vendedora relamió sus labios, empacó los libros en una bolsa y la entregó al azabache, quien salió como si nada hubiese pasado. Las demás chicas permanecían paralizadas, solo lo siguieron con la mirada fija en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo para sí, guardó los libros en la cajuela del auto y tomó un par de prendas de su maleta, no podía llegar con esa facha a la universidad.

Llegó sano y vestido a su destino, después de lidiar con las chicas pervertidas, la enferma sexual y la triple C (cajera cuarentona calenturienta) de la librería, que sin duda serían parte del nuevo escándalo que estaba por invadir la ciudad. Por fortuna había encontrado rápido un lugar donde aparcarse.

-¡Hey idiota ese era nuestro lugar, mueve tu maldito auto de ahí!- un joven rubio se acercó hacia su auto y tocaba frenéticamente el parabrisas.

"_Seguro es el lava coches, aun así no estoy de humor_" pensó el azabache, tomó con total calma sus cosas, bajó del coche y llevó consigo sus maletas.

-¡Oye ese era mi lugar!- replicó enfadado el ojiazul.

"_Vaya que es escandaloso, revoltoso y... lindo... ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Yo pensé eso?"_ Sasuke tenía otro lado muy poco conocido entre la gente y a pesar de sus pocos ánimos de regresar ese chico parecía que iba a animarle un poco este semestre.

-¿Acaso tiene tu nombre?- respondió arrogante, total, si ese rubio tonto quería enfadarse lo haría con provecho. Se alejó del estacionamiento, tomando el camino más largo y poco transitado de todo el campus directo a su dormitorio, evitando por completo a la horda de chicas dispuestas a tener un hijo o prenda de él.

Continuará...


	2. Una Bienvenida Poco Usual

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 2: Una bienvenida poco usual.**

Recorrió su habitación alegre y sorprendido, revisando todos y cada uno de sus rincones; contempló la mini nevera llena de bebidas, igualito como el que había visto en un hotel de Suna, solo que éste no tenía bebidas alcohólicas y se alegraba, ya que sabía que éstas lo animaban mucho al punto de despertar en algún lugar desconocido y aparte de la tremenda resaca, o estaba desnudo o no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Liberó a su pequeña mascota la cual estaba oculta a ojos de los demás, un lindo gatito de tonos rojizos y unos ojos verdes, su nombre: Kyubi.

-Desde ahora éste será nuestro nuevo hogar, procura no escaparte ni hacer mucho ruido o si no, nos echarán de aquí ¿quedó claro?- Naruto hablaba con su pequeña mascota que al parecer entendió todo lo que su amo le dijo. El ojiazul se aventó a su amplia cama a disfrutar por unos instantes de su privacidad, porque a partir del siguiente día acabaría, con todo y la tranquilidad del lugar. Algo le decía... no, estaba seguro que iba a ser un interesante comienzo.

-Ya son las once, será mejor que vaya al auditorio, Kyubi pórtate bien al rato vengo- advirtió con un gesto de sus manos, el típico dedo acusador o de advertencia: el índice... Acarició al pequeño animal y salió de su habitación evitando a toda costa que se escapara.

El gato subió a la amplia cama y comenzó a jugar con un cable que por "casualidad" estaba dañado e inició un leve incendio en la más que perdida habitación...

Entró en el auditorio después de la minuciosa pero rápida inspección que le hicieron en la puerta, aplicada por los jefes de seguridad, que de no ser porque tenían prisa lo hubieran revisado hasta por donde no da el sol. El lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes que platicaban a todo pulmón, contándose todo lo acontecido durante sus vacaciones veraniegas. Unos jugueteaban con balones y contaban uno que otro chistecillo malo. Otros simplemente estaban atentos a lo que sucedía en el escenario; unos más que parecían desesperados por irse de ahí. El lugar estaba adornado como si fuese a celebrarse una fiesta, globos, papel colgando del techo y banderines con los colores característicos del instituto: amarillo y azul marino. Todo estaba rodeado por cámaras de televisión, periodistas, revistas de chismes por si alguien metía la pata, uno que otro metiche, una loca que vendía chocolate... bueno había muchas personas, pero sobre todo seguridad, preparados para captar el momento tan significativo que estaba a punto de comenzar en la Universidad de Konoha.

-¡Hey Naruto por aquí!- un par de manos llamaron su atención a lo lejos.

-¡Hina, Kiba! ¡Qué gusto verles! Yo pensé que estaría solo por un buen tiempo-ttebayo- se sentó junto a ellos no sin antes tropezar.

Hinata es una chica muy tierna y linda, cabello azulado y ojos aperlados; son buenos amigos desde que eran un par de niños traviesos, siempre han sido confidentes y comparten uno que otro secreto. Kiba es un chico de cabello castaño, muy alegre y con un par de marcas en el rostro como si fuesen colmillos. Habían tenido una disputa hace tiempo que por suerte se aclaró, pero a pesar de ello seguían compartiendo buenos momentos.

-Cuánto tiempo y además has crecido, supongo que sigues siendo el mismo torpe de siempre- era una manera de saludarse entre ambos chicos.

-Oe... gracias y tú sigues siendo el mismo animal- Naruto respondió a los insultos.

-Touché- agregó Kiba vencido en esta "batalla".

-Probando, probando 1... 2... 3...- un molesto sonido agudo se escuchó dentro del recinto incomodando a la mayoría.

-¿Y tú Hina-chan cómo has estado?-

-Yo... muy bien Naruto-kun en las vacaciones fui a...-

De repente el mundo se detuvo para el ojiazul, nada ni nadie podría sacarle de esa agradable sensación que comenzó a albergarle, aquel joven de piel nívea pasó frente a él dejándole una embriagante fragancia que poco a poco comenzó a hipnotizarle, incluso adoptarla como suya. El azabache continuó su camino sin siquiera verle, seguido muy de cerca por la mirada de Naruto, hasta situarse en la parte más alta del auditorio.

-Naruto-kun ¿te sucede algo?- Hinata y Kiba lo observaron extrañados.

-¡Naruto!- sus amigos trataban de sacarlo de sus pensamientos aun cuando estaba embobado con aquel chico.

Unos instantes después, una mujer rubia muy bien dotada salió al escenario, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de los presentes, se acercó con elegancia al atril y observó alrededor suyo contemplando lo que le aguardaba, preparándose psicológicamente para tratar de evitar su pequeño defecto. Las cámaras de televisión se centraron en ella dándole la orden de que podía comenzar, los periodistas se prepararon y los alumnos hicieron silencio por instinto.

-Sean bienvenidos jóvenes a la Universidad de Konoha, mi nombre es Tsunade y tengo el orgullo de ser la nueva directora de esta prestigiosa institución. Me da gusto ver lo animados que están; espero que con ese mismo entusiasmo den buenos frutos este semestre...- hubo un repentino silencio algo incómodo, la rubia parecía desesperada por agregar algo más... -¡malditos holgazanes!- gritó. Sí, no pudo resistir un minuto más sin insultarles, simplemente era algo normal para ella. Algunos jóvenes la vieron molestos y ofendidos, pero por ser la directora nadie quería regresar el insulto y menos visitar su oficina tan pronto -Daremos inicio a la primera actividad... como bien saben es tradición que un alumno...- fue interrumpida mientras daba su discurso de bienvenida.

-¡Aburrido!- un chico de blanca cabellera se puso de pie haciendo diversas señas captando la atención, al momento muchos alumnos comenzaron a reír animados por el chistosito.

-¡Cierra tu puta boca Houzuki Suigetsu y siéntate! Los demás soquetes cállense y pongan atención- gritó alteradamente. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos por la manera tan brusca de controlar esa situación y mucho más Suigetsu ya que no esperaba que la "direc" lo conociera tan a fondo, se sentía como perrito regañado. Los medios de comunicación censuraron las palabrotas y las diversas señas que hizo la rubia

-Retomando el tema... ¿en qué estaba? Veamos... ah sí, sí... la tradición de que un alumno del segundo semestre o cualquier otro muestre a un recién ingresado todas las instalaciones, además de convivir con él durante todo el semestre-

-Pobre del idiota al que le toque cuidar a uno de esos tarados- el joven azabache se mostraba confiado, hace un año le había tocado a él esa molesta tarea y aún recuerda al imbécil que le hizo la vida imposible.

-Eso se oye bien ¿no crees Hina? Podríamos conocer a alguien más- alegó feliz el rubio.

-Ya lo creo Naruto-

-...se elegirán a dos alumnos todos ustedes y pasaran aquí al escenario. Comencemos- prosiguió la rubia, al momento abrió su computadora portátil y tecleó varias letras, hubo un breve silencio esperando a que la mujer revelara los nombres -El primero de ellos es el recién ingresado... Uzumaki Naruto- anunció finalmente, todos por impulso comenzaron a aplaudir preguntándose unos a otros por el susodicho.

-¡YO! No puedo creérmelo, esto va ser genial- el rubio no podía contener su alegría. Subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo al escenario y sin querer tropezó cayendo completamente en el suelo.

-¡Jaja baka, baka! Jaja- todos comenzaron a reír. Naruto se ruborizó tanto como un tomate, avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

_"Vaya dobe" _pensó Sasuke al ver al rubio humillarse justo en ese instante y para rematar en televisión nacional. De nueva cuenta sintió pena por el _imbécil _que cuidaría de aquel chico.

-¡Cierren la boca! Este tonto no tiene la culpa de sus idioteces- recriminó la directora.

-No me ayude quiere...- respondió ofendido el ojiazul observando amenazadoramente a la vieja esa. Todos se calmaron gracias a las amenazas de la mujer, claro aunque fijaron su vista en Naruto por si hacía alguna otra burrada.

-El que estará con este joven rubito... éste retrasado, idiota o como quieran llamarle será...-

_"Que sea él, que sea él" _repetía en su mente el rubio, pensando en nada más y nada menos que...

-Uticha Sawake- los aplausos se escucharon de nuevo, acompañado de risas, ya que no esperaban que alguien se llamara de esa manera.

-¡Maldita porquería, golpearé al imbécil que me vendió este mugrero de computadora!- Tsunade comenzó a golpear a la pobre laptop, los presentes la observaron con miedo y agradecían no ser aquel vendedor que tenía las horas contadas; después de un par de patadas en la pantalla se mostró el nombre de la víctima... ejem afortunado.

-Corrección, el compañero que estará junto a Naruto será Uchiha Sasuke-

-¡QUEEEE!- gritó sumamente irritado el azabache, volviéndose el foco de atención. Era evidente que a Sasuke no le gustó en lo más mínimo la obligacón de tener que lidiar con el alumno nuevo... después de la controvertida experiencia que tuvo el año anterior con el tal Sai, ese baka que le robó dinero, su valioso teléfono celular y por si fuera poco su ÚNICO auto deportivo negro.

-Vamos hijo baja que no tengo todo el día, necesito terminar con esta tontería, mi novela empezará pronto- agregó Tsunade esperando con impaciencia al azabache.

-Yo...- Naruto no podía creer que ni más ni menos que él, el teme del estacionamiento, era ése Sasuke del que había escuchado, no cabe duda que aquellas chicas tenían buenas razones para tratar de estar con él. Y ahora lo mejor de todo es que estaría todo un semestre junto a él.

-Pero yo...- en cambio el azabache trataba de no abalanzarse a la directora para golpearla y decirle sus verdades.

-No hay pero que valga, además tendrán oportunidad de conocerse, véanlo por el lado amable sólo son 6 meses- una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Etto...- Naruto estaba ido, fantaseaba y nada en el mundo lo podía distraer...

-¡¿Porqué con este dobe? ¡Además... ésto lo hice el semestre pasado; Sarutobi-san me dijo que ya no lo volvería a hacer yo!- respondió con toque infantil.

-Niño no te avergüences en tv... y si de verdad lo hiciste te felicito, pero a mí no me interesa eso fue en el pasado y A-HO-RA le mostrarás al dobe de Naruto el campus y pasarán el tiempo juntos ¡¿ENTENDIDO!-

-Mire señora no me importa que sea la directora así que no colme mi paciencia porque...- el azabache apuntaba amenazadoramente a la rubia.

-No me asustas niño bonito y te recuerdo que firmaste un reglamento así que... ¡apégate a él!-

-Hmp- cruzó sus brazos, miró al ojiazul y éste sonrió nerviosamente -Dobe- exclamó de nueva cuenta molesto.

-¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!- gritó de repente Shizune que venía corriendo alarmada desde la entrada del recinto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desinteresada la rubia. Todos los alumnos estaban atentos a la situación, sobre todo por el alboroto creado. Shizune se acercó a Tsunade y susurró a un lado de ella.

-¡Cómo que hay un incendio!- gritó la directora alarmando de inmediato a los presentes, que al momento comenzaron a gritar y a huir aterrorizados.

-Sí, fue causado en uno de los dormitorios el #150 para ser precisa, los bomberos vieron a un gato salir de la habitación asustado-

-¡Kyubi!- gritó sorprendido Naruto, al instante cubrió su boca y se hizo el desentendido. Tsunade lo observó muy, pero muy molesta, con una mirada fulminante que asustaría hasta el más valiente.

-¡ACASO NO LEÍSTE EL REGLAMENTO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- todos, los que aún estaban ahí, sintieron un intenso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. A Naruto le comenzaron a brotar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, pensando en su querida mascota y en su pellejo que estaba a punto de ser pisoteado. Sasuke se mantenía quieto escuchando los reclamos de la vieja y los ligeros sollozos del ojiazul.

-Yo, yo...- decía nervioso el rubio.

-¡Esto amerita una expulsión! Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permiso de tener una mascota en los dormitorios y ni creas que dejaré que te vayas así como así, tienes que pagar los daños causados a las instalaciones-

-Pero no tengo dinero... y todas mis cosas están...- trató de defenderse el rubio, aunque de nada ayudaba.

-No me importa cómo le hagas niñato tonto, tú... quedas...- Naruto cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y, sin duda era el peor día de su vida.

-Yo pagaré todos los daños- agregó Sasuke antes de que Tsunade dijera algo más. Los pocos presentes se quedaron atónitos por la intervención del Uchiha, nunca nadie le había interesado como para ayudarle y ahora, así de pronto se ofrece.

-¡Con eso no basta!- la directora calló por un momento -Bueno a decir verdad me has dado una buena idea... por meterte en lo que no te importa, él- señaló a Naruto, lo tomó por la playera y lo acercó hacia el azabache -se quedará en tu dormitorio y estarán ambos bajo ciertas condiciones... No quiero ningún reclamo... y ¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!-

Estaban dentro del ascensor, después de la serie de reglas dictadas por el mismísimo diablo... cof cof... Tsunade estarían atados casi por una eternidad. Naruto no sabía cómo agradecer todo lo que hizo por él, había evitado que lo echaran y además pagaría los daños causados, que lo más seguro eran demasiados para costearlos él solo.

-Etto... gracias-ttebayo- agradeció Naruto cabizbajo.

-Dobe, no creas que será gratis... Todo por mi gran bocota... Esto es TÚ culpa, estoy atado a ti por el resto de tus estudios como tu niñero sin importar que salga antes que tú de aquí y aparte debo compartir mi dormitorio- contestó rabiando el azabache.

-¿Por mi culpa? Tú fuiste el que se metió, pudiste haber dejado que me echaran y tendrías tu estúpido dormitorio para ti solo ¡maldito bastardo engreído!-

-¡¿Así agradeces lo que hice?- respondió "ofendido" Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡Por lástima por qué más!- el Uzumaki quedó mudo por lo dicho, eso le había dolido más, en su pequeño pero no menos importante orgullo. El azabache se las pagaría y por fortuna se le ocurrió algo...

-Tienes razón, todo es mi culpa- aceptó finalmente.

-Hn hasta que lo admites usuratonkachi- el Uchiha soltó una sonrisa engreída señal de su reciente victoria ante el rubio -Anda vamos, aquí es- salieron del ascensor, en dirección hacia el dormitorio de Sasuke. A Naruto le parecía conocido ese lugar y cómo no, si era el mismo piso donde él se quedaría solo que ahora estaría en el 149 US... -Entra y no toques nada ¿entendido?- el rubio afirmó con la cabeza como cualquier niño pequeño.

Entraron en aquel enorme dormitorio, era casi en doble que el de Naruto. Todo estaba en absoluto orden y decorado, al parecer, a gusto de Sasuke.

-Oe... ¿por qué tu dormitorio es más grande que el mío? ¿Y tan diferente?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras observaba cada rincón del lugar. Observó una katana que decoraba una de las paredes y curioso, se acercó para verla más de cerca y por qué no, hasta tocarla.

-Sé lo que intentas, que no se te ocurra tocarla- agregó secamente el Uchiha.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió nervioso el Uzumaki, alejándose de aquel artefacto preciado.

-Y con respecto a tu pregunta, es porque mi familia es propietaria de la mitad de esta universidad- contestó con cierto orgullo, se quitó la sudadera que llevaba y se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel.

-Demo... ¿no se supone que los dueños son los de la familia Senju?-

-Los Senju son los fundadores, los Uchiha son los que costean los gastos de éste lugar, sin nosotros no habría universidad... Aun así pocos lo saben- se levantó y fue a su habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Naruto; Sasuke lo notó y se desvistió sin ningún pudor quedando en ropa interior.

_"Qué lindo bóxer azul..." _pensó el Uzumaki.

El Uchiha aprovechó para pasearse por casi todo el lugar. El ojiazul observó atento todo aquel magnífico cuerpo que se paseaba semidesnudo frente a él; una parte de su cuerpo despertó casi al instante, justo ahora estaba luchando contra sus propios instintos que por primera vez lo estaban por traicionar.

-Etto... no... No te da vergüenza andarte paseando ¡¿a-así?- preguntó con cierto interés más que molestia.

-Somos hombres no hay nada que no hayamos visto, además es mi cuarto y hago lo que quiero-

-O sea que no te importa- afirmó el chico.

-Está más que claro ¿no? Siempre eres así de...- Sasuke observó extraño a Naruto.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada y quítate de aquí, me estorbas-

-¡Oye cálmate!- el azabache se acercó a un ropero y sacó un uniforme de soccer.

-En 10 minutos me voy, no me busques, no toques nada y no te metas en problemas ¿Entendido?-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Haces muchas preguntas y me irritas- se fue vistiendo y para Naruto eso era casi una tortura, verle primero _casi _como vino a este mundo y luego cubrirse poco a poco con esas estúpidas ropas inútiles... Lo admitía, luchaba por dentro para no abalanzársele, besarle y desvestirle nuevamente -Voy a entrenar soccer- respondió finalmente. Al ojiazul le vinieron todo tipo de pensamientos y ahora más, porque agradeció haberse unido al equipo de fútbol.

-Te acompaño- agregó luego de salir de sus fantasías.

-No- contestó secamente Sasuke.

-Pero yo...-

-No me importa, esto es sólo para alumnos suscritos. Y no creo que tengas las habilidades suficientes para poder ingresar... sobre todo porque yo...- Naruto parecía aburrirle el sermón del azabache tanto que desde la cuarta palabra pensaba en otras cosas mas importantes para él.

-¡Por eso yo me inscribí cuando entregué mi solicitud!- respondió después del tremendo discurso del Uchiha.

-Ugh... ¿cómo es que dejaron entrar a alguien como tú?- agregó despectivo el azabache -¡Date prisa si vas a ir conmigo!-

-Gracioso... ¡Ya voy! Que genio te cargas... ya cásate...- estaba más que listo para ir pero, había un pequeño problema -Etto Sasuke-

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres? ¡Ya voy tarde por tú culpa!-

-Es que no tengo uniforme, estaba en junto con mis demás cosas y con el incendio... tú sabes ¿no?- agregó tímido el rubio.

-Bien- el Uchiha regresó al mismo ropero, sacó otro uniforme, un par de tenis y ambos los aventó al ojiazul -pruébatelos a ver si te quedan-

-¡Arigatou Sasuke-teme! Te prometo cuidarlos y pagártelos- agregó ilusionado, feliz y hasta excitado, por usar... más bien, poseer prendas del joven Uchiha.

-Puedes quedártelos, ya no podré quitarles el olor a pobre-

-¡Teme!- gritó enfadado Naruto, Sasuke sí que sabe cómo romper momentos felices.

El campo de fútbol se encontraba lleno de jóvenes corriendo alrededor del campo, calentando previamente al verdadero entrenamiento. Todos vestían la playera del equipo local de Konoha que, desde hace dos temporadas, han ganado casi todos sus partidos. Alrededor del campo, varias chicas de la universidad interesadas por el deporte, armadas con cámaras fotográficas y de video, fascinadas al ver semejante espectáculo que de no ser por las reglas, habría muchos problemas y ropas regadas.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el exhibicionista más arrogante y codiciado de Konoha... ohh y trae a su amiguito o mejor dicho su linda mascota, el tarado del auditorio: Narutoooo Uzumakiii- agregó burlón Suigetsu, se acercó al rubio, quien lo miró con desagrado por su comentario. El arrogante más exhibicionista, es decir, Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas y aun así se mantenía impasible, por si las cosas empeoraban.

-Ya Suigetsu es suficiente, no vez que Sasuke se pone ce-lo-so... mira su cara y no olvides a su linda mascota, es tan idiota- complementó Neji Hyuuga burlándose abiertamente del joven rubio.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- gritó Naruto ofendido. Justo en ese instante no resistió más y se lanzó a golpear al Hyuuga, ese maldito se las pagaría de una vez por todas.

-¡Hey vengan el chico nuevo Naruto y Neji están peleando en la cancha!- gritó un joven dentro de las instalaciones del campus. Todos los interesados corrieron a ver el enfrentamiento.

Al instante varios chicos comenzaron a hacer apuestas por quien resultaría vencedor.

-Doy 700 yenes a favor de Naruto-kun-

-Yo 400 yenes por Neji- El ojiazul estaba furioso y lo demostró después de varios puñetazos que le propinó al Hyuuga. Sasuke parecía el único desinteresado por lo que sucedía, incluso comenzó a hacer sus calentamientos, siendo observado muy de cerca por varias jóvenes.

-¡Pedazo de idiotas qué demonios están haciendo!- gritó furiosa la directora, los presentes se paralizaron al verla ahí. La rubia observó alrededor suyo: Sasuke despreocupado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, Naruto y Neji golpeándose sin piedad, alumnos apostando y bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas, nada podría ser... ¡¿mejor? -Doy 4300 yenes al rubio tarado y tú- señaló a un pelirrojo que cuidaba del improvisado bar del campo -dame una botella de sake bien fría, ésto se va a poner bueno. ¡Niño dame esa silla y tú masajea mis pies que me están matando! ¡MUEVANSEE!-

Con tal que el espectáculo continuó, hasta que se proclamó el ganador: Neji. Y una vez concluido el alboroto cuatro alumnos visitaron la oficina de dirección...

-Menudo espectáculo armaron jóvenes, hoy el primer día de labores y gracias a ustedes apareceremos en casi todo el periódico de mañana, en la primera plana, en seguridad, internacional, deportes, espectáculos y si no les bastaba ¡hasta en los CÓMICS! Pero bien, la primera víctima será...- la rubia observó a los chicos que estaban quietos esperando ser ejecutados uno a uno como en la guerra -tú Sasori, dime pequeño idiota... ¡quién demonios te autorizó para vender bebidas alteradas! ¡Ese sake que me diste sabía horrible! ¡No puedes engañarme a mí, tarado! Como castigo, deberás lavar todos, absolutamente todos los baños y salones del campus por todo este semestre-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si son más de 150! ¡Nunca acabaré!- respondió alterado el pelirrojo.

-Yo que tú me levantaba temprano y lárgate ya, antes de que aumente tu castigo- Sasori salió corriendo antes de que la mujer cambiara de opinión -El siguiente en la lista es: Neji. Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji... gran pelea esta tarde chico-

-Arigatou Tsunade-sama- agregó orgulloso el joven castaño.

-¡No fue un alago idiota! Decidido. Tú, serás mi chacha personal... necesito que me hagas unos favores y mandados, mañana empiezas-

-¡Qué! Oiga esto es un abuso- reclamó.

-Hey, hey, una palabra más y usarás esto por todo el campus- la direc se acercó a un armario, abrió la puerta y tomó un traje de servicio negro, combinado con un escote y una minifalda que no dejan nada a la imaginación, junto con un par de tacones negros -Ahora vete-

-Hai- agregó asustado el joven Hyuuga.

-Dejé lo mejor al final... tú- señaló a Naruto, éste la miro desconfiado -Ven aquí- algo de dulzura fingida acompañó esas palabras. -¡BAKAAA! Por tú culpa perdí mi dinero, me lo tendrás que pagar con intereses y antes de que algo suceda el joven Uchiha te ayudará... harán un evento, pero no uno cualquiera eso lo decidiré yo misma-

-Pero es muy injusto...- el rubio se molestó.

-¡Shh es mejor que cierres el pico o esto será peor! Mientras tanto ustedes no pueden entrenar fútbol, quedan suspendidos de esa actividad... Uno por peleonero y el otro por... por... ¡no sé, algo se me ocurrirá! Ya puedes irte-

-Hai Tsunade-sama- Naruto de inmediato salió de la oficina. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida...

-Tú, niño, el moreno ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-A mi dormitorio- respondió paciente Sasuke.

-¿Quién demonios te autorizó? Aún no acabo con los castigos, me siento incompleta, vacía... Además, aunque no hayas estado implicado también debes ser castigado-

-¡¿Por qué si no hice nada?-

-No me levantes la voz... Se supone, que dejé a cargo tuyo a Naruto ¿no es así?-

-Sí, me dijo que lo cuidara, pero especificó que sólo en las clases dentro del campus, no en actividades ajenas a éste-

-Muy listo, pero no me importa, lo que dije o no dije es lo de menos. Para mí el rubio ése, está bajo tu cuidado, pedazo de idiota ¡en cualquier circunstancia!-

-Bien- agregó a regañadientes el azabache.

-Tengo que pensar en tu castigo, necesito algo de tiempo para decidirlo, así que ya te puedes esfumar de mi vista- hizo un gesto con la mano corriéndolo de su oficina.

-Como diga-

Vaya día para Sasuke, sin duda el más largo en su vida, le recordó la vez en que tuvo problemas con Sai, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, el más jodido era él y todo por culpa de la vieja pelleja de Tsunade. Sólo esperaba que mejorara la situación para su siguiente día de clases. En fin, de nuevo en el dormitorio 149, ya caída la noche...

-Oe Sasuke... Sasuke... ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás despierto?- gritó Naruto desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿Ahora qué rayos quieres dobe?- respondió adormitado y molesto el azabache.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta... ¿En dónde voy a dormir?-

-En el suelo, ahí estabas hace un rato ¿no?- contestó el azabache, hundió su cabeza en su almohada tratando de no sacar a flote unas ideas suicidas en contra del rubio.

-Pero es muy incómodo y el sofá de la sala también lo es, hazme un espacio en tu cama, anda ¿sí?... es muy grande cabemos los dos y hasta sobra espacio- agregó con un dulce puchero.

-¿Si lo hago me dejarás en paz?- se oía irritado por la molesta insistencia del ojiazul.

-Lo prometo- Sasuke hizo un gesto de aprobación, Naruto cerró la puerta y se quitó los tenis.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Me desvisto-

-Ya lo sé baka, pero ¿por qué lo haces?-

-No tengo pijama, ni ropa limpia y esta es mi única muda después del incendio- Sasuke observó de pies a cabeza a Naruto que gracias a la oscuridad no se dio cuenta, tenía buen cuerpo lo admitía pero él estaba mejor; contempló su bóxer negro ajustado y cierto deseo comenzó.

-Anda... ya acuéstate, si roncas te saco de aquí, si me manoseas igual y si me despiertas otra vez, me asguraré de que no puedas tener hijos ¿está claro?-

-Si... todo claro, buenas noches Sasuke-

-Duérmete ¿quieres? déjame descansar, que mañana tengo que irme temprano-

-Teme- respondió levemente.

_-Muy de madrugada-_

Sasuke notó que un par de brazos le rodeaban el abdomen -Dobe- susurró para sí mismo. La cabeza del rubio se acomodó en su pecho descubierto, sintiendo lo cálido de sus cuerpos. Aunque quería quitárselo de encima algo se lo impedía, sin embargo no correspondió el caluroso abrazo.

Continuará...


	3. Peleas y Calenturas

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 3: Peleas y calenturas.**

El sol mañanero se asomaba por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, en ella se apreciaba a la perfección un par de jóvenes, que sin la más mínima idea, les está naciendo un sentimiento nuevo...

El reloj marcaba más de las 9:30am y sonaba por tercera vez en este día, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso. Aún seguían en la cama dormidos o eso fingían, el joven rubio continuaba "atado" a aquel azabache que permanecía tranquilo, sin que nada ni nadie le afectara. Poco a poco Sasuke fue abriendo sus ojos, planeando lo que haría en toda la mañana, primero su rutina de ejercicio, ducharse, desayunar, ir a sus clases, los deberes y... por último lo que más detestaba gracias a que lo suspendieron del club de soccer a partir de hoy, tenía que cuidar más de cerca al dobe de Naruto porque a cada rato se metía en problemas y aparte, debía de soportar la estúpida muletilla que desde anoche no dejaba de repetir: "ttebayo".

Naruto por su parte, sabía que ya era tarde, incluso se había perdido un par de clases no muy importantes; él mismo había apagado ese molesto despertador un par de ocasiones para permanecer un tiempo más cerca del cuerpo semidesnudo del Uchiha.

-Dobe, dobe... ¡Dobe!- repitió levemente Sasuke.

-Qué... ¿qué pasa teme?-

-Pasa que estas muy cerca, invades MI espacio personal y también me estás tocando, odio que me toquen sin mi permiso, me puede dar roña o llenarme de ronchas, pulgas o cualquier otro animalejo rastrero- agregó sumamente irritado Sasuke, Naruto se separó de él, porque en verdad estaban muy cerca uno del otro, intercambiando su calor corporal y ambos en ropa interior...

-¡No exageres!-

-Nunca exagero-

-Como digas 'ttebayo-

Al joven azabache le apareció un tic en el ojo por la dichosa muletilla; vio su reloj con desgana y abrió enormemente sus ojos al saber la hora.

-¡Qué demonios, es tardísimo! ¡La vieja Anko me matará!-

-¿Anko? ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó demasiado interesado Naruto. El moreno se levantó de la cama, se estiró para desperezarse, presumiendo su perfecto abdomen. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y se deshizo del bóxer que traía puesto para meterse de inmediato a la ducha. El ojiazul presenció tremendo espectáCULO (nótese el mensaje subliminal) dado por ese magnífico cuerpo níveo y ahora por la culpa del Uchiha tendría que bañarse con agua fría. Aun así, armado de valor y luchando contra sus hormonas, entró en el baño decidido, esperando que le contestara su pregunta.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ligeramente irritado Naruto.

-¿Bien qué?- contestó desinteresado detrás de la puerta de la ducha; el sonido del agua cayendo acompañaba la situación. A Naruto le estaban traicionando últimamente sus instintos, casi no podía aguantarse las ganas de acompañar a Sasuke en ese exquisito baño, perder la pena y hacer cualquier cosa ahí en la tina. Lo que daría por estar frente al moreno, el morbo que sentiría y sobre todo la lujuria que en ese momento invadía su cuerpo.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta Sasuke-teme- agregó molesto el rubio.

-¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz por unos minutos? Ni siquiera puedo darme un baño a gusto- gritó exaltado mientras enjuagaba su cabello.

-¡Solo quiero que me respondas!- abrió la puerta de la ducha, se podía apreciar perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke y como los chorros de agua recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

_"Maldito degenerado... ¡Pareces un novio enfermo de celos!"_ se reservó esas palabras para sí mismo -No tengo por qué responderte dobe, además es mi problema con quien me meta y déjame terminar mi baño- cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Argg!- Bufó enfadado el rubio, pero a la vez sorprendido ya que... tuvo la oportunidad de ver al teme como vino a este mundo pero por el enfado no lo hizo, captó la idea después de su pequeño berrinche. Al azabache le extrañó la actitud de Naruto, en los dos días que lo conocía, no había rabiado tanto... bueno solo en lo del estacionamiento, pero de cualquier forma era una tontería.

Al entrar en el inmenso y a la vez asfixiante salón de clases, se percató que todos sus compañeros lo observaban con detenimiento, calculando muy de cerca todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, como esperando una explicación, aunque la verdad no estaba dispuesto a darla por nada del mundo.

-¡Hola Sasuke-teme!- saludó efusivo Naruto desde su asiento al final del salón. Todos se burlaron del saludo tan infantil del ojiazul.

_"Con un demonio y yo que pensé que me desharía de ese idiota por un buen rato"_ pensó el azabache; ignoró completamente al rubio, caminó a través del lugar para sentarse en el único banco disponible que, por desgracia para él, estaba al lado del ojiazul.

-Buenos días jóvenes, perdonen la tardanza- un hombre peligris entró al lugar, estaba extrañamente cubierto del rostro por una especie de bufanda o algo por el estilo, mostrando únicamente su ojo derecho.

-Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei- respondieron algunas chicas admiradoras del peligris.

Se acercó al escritorio lleno de manzanas, el típico regalo para ganarse a los maestros, se sentó cómodamente e inspeccionó detenidamente todo el lugar -Huy veo muchas caras nuevas, bien para comenzar, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi para los que no me conocen soy un profesor multiusos y en ésta ocasión imparto la materia de Calculo avanzado, ya saben todo ese rollo matemático: números, logaritmos, ecuaciones, etcétera- Dicen por ahí que este profesor es único en su especie, siempre llega con un "ligero retraso" a todos los lugares que vaya y además de ser un buen matemático, tiene fama de ser un amante de la lectura... bueno específicamente de la lectura erótica de todos los géneros existentes. Seguidor fiel de la serie Icha Icha Paradise, escrita por el afamado Jiraiya, sí, el padrino de Naruto; obviamente ésta serie es para pervertidos fanáticos del sexo, a propósito recomiendo el primer libro.

El rubio no podía apartar la vista del azabache, sin ninguna discreción, lo observaba fijamente.

-Te gusto ¿o qué?- contestó alterado Sasuke porque Naruto no lo dejaba de ver desde que se había sentado junto a él; algunos compañeros escucharon, centrando su atención en ellos.

"_Sí, me gustas demasiado estúpido bastardo engreído"_ pensó el Uzumaki, quería decirle, pero no era el momento ni lugar indicado para andar confesándose y menos con un público tan polémico. -Baka- agregó indiferente.

-Bien, para conocernos mejor y saber qué tan preparados vienen este semestre- Kakashi intervino ante la pequeña discusión de los jóvenes -Hoy... ¡les aplicaré un examen sorpresa! Ésta evaluación representa el 85% de su calificación final, así que deben pensar muy bien sus respuestas; y no se preocupen si reprueban, automáticamente presentarán examen extraordinario al final de todo el curso- comenzó a repartir los exámenes entre los alumnos.

-¡Pero cómo! ¡No es justo! ¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando las clases!- hubo un intenso alboroto por la cálida bienvenida a clases de éste profesor.

-Pedazo de idiota, imbécil, maldito viejo, solo quiere jodernos pronto- reclamaron unos a otros casi en un susurro para evitarse problemas.

-¡Qué!- gritó nervioso Naruto, al ver el pequeño examen de más de tres hojas con 70 problemas de diversos temas que ni sabía de su existencia -¡Esto debe ser una broma! Jajajajaja- se burló el ojiazul.

-Ninguna broma joven...- golpeó fuertemente el mesa banco del rubio, alarmando a varios estudiantes -Usted es nuevo ¿verdad? Dígame ¿Cuál su nombre?- se acercó al rostro del chico para intimidarlo.

-Uzumaki Naruto... pero, es que no es justo...- agregó tímidamente.

-Nada en esta vida es justo niño, no quiero lloriqueos, así que ninguna excusa servirá conmigo; y antes de que comiencen les diré las cinco reglas aplicables a cualquier prueba que realicen conmigo: no deben hablar, no pedir nada prestado, no pueden copiarse, no hay permisos y lo más importante no hay más tiempo. Antes de que pregunten pueden usar su calculadora. Lo mejor será que se apresuren ¡tienen 30 minutos!- todos los alumnos rápidamente se concentraron en sus respectivos exámenes.

Y 35 segundos más tarde...

-Psss Sasuke- Naruto estaba desesperado, no se sabía nada del maldito examen, tenía claro de su buen desempeño en matemáticas pero ahora todo lo que había aprendido le parecía obsoleto e inútil para esta prueba de locos, lo mejor en ese momento era: recurrir al Uchiha o morir en el intento.

-Psss Sasuke- repitió nuevamente en un susurro apenas audible para Kakashi que permanecía sentado, leyendo entretenidamente su Icha Icha Paradise.

-Psss Sasuke, ¡oye teme!- insistió, el azabache parecía aún más irritado con las diversas interrupciones del rubio, a duras penas podía concentrarse en el problema que recién estaba empezado a solucionar.

-¡Sasukeeee!-

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó al fin el moreno para alivio del rubio.

-Ayúdame ¿Siiii?- Naruto hizo un gesto como si pidiera ayuda y luego otro pero éste era de súplica.

-No dobe, no molestes- respondió el azabache, atento de no llamar la atención de Kakashi.

-Anda, no quiero reprobar, es muy rápido como para dejar materias-

-¡No tarado!-

-Ayúdame ttebayo y hago lo que quieras ¿siii? Di que sí por favor- suplicó infantil.

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente, muchas ideas surcaron su mente -¿Harás lo que yo te pida?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

-Hai Sasuke-teme- respondió el rubio, imaginándose de igual manera un sin fin de cosas en su cabeza.

-Trato hecho- afirmó el moreno, pensando cómo se las cobraría a Naruto, que hizo un gesto de victoria y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es la fórmula de las ecuaciones?- cuestionó el ojiazul con discreción.

-La primera es y-y1=m(x-x1), de ahí debes de sacar los puntos para el vértice y después despejas todo para que te quede una ecuación en forma general- Naruto quedó boquiabierto, quizá por lo bien que Sasuke le había explicado o simple y sencillamente no entendió ni jota de lo que le dijo.

-Oe teme ¿puedes explicármelo de nuevo?-

-¡Dobe!- susurro exaltado. -Primero usas la fórmula que te dije-

-Hai... me la repites otra vez-

-¡No tonto!- Sasuke anotó un par de números y letras en un pedazo pequeño de papel -Toma, lo respondes y luego despejas el resultado- susurró; Kakashi sensei desde hace un buen rato los había visto conversar, así que comenzó a vigilarlos de cerca.

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Despéjalo!-

-¡¿Eh?- Naruto sonó desesperado ya que de nuevo no lo había escuchado.

-Debes despejar la ecuación- completó el peligris, quien desde hace un rato los cuidaba, por su "discreta" plática, ya que sus palabras las podía escuchar cualquiera que pasase a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos.

-Hai, arigatou sensei- agradeció Naruto, sin darse cuenta de quien había hablado. Bueno después de unos segundos captó la idea.

-Pensaban que no me daría cuenta ¿no es así?- contestó enfadado el peligris; varias risas burlonas de sus compañeros se escucharon en el salón.

-Etto... Kakashi sensei, nosotros, nosotros sólo...-

-...- Sasuke no tenía nada que decir, hasta el punto de ni siquiera ayudar en la traumática situación a Naruto.

-Solo, comparaban respuestas ¿verdad?-

-Sí, digo... ¡NO! cómo cree- el rubio se puso de pie defendiéndose por lo dicho.

-Nunca pensé que usted Uchiha Sasuke, tuviese la necesidad de copiarse de alguien como...- Kakashi vio al ojiazul un tanto extraño y burlón.

-No me he copiado- contestó impasible el moreno.

-Ambos dénme sus exámenes, solucionarán esto con Tsunade-sama- Sasuke y Naruto salieron del salón sin discutir, sabían lo que habían hecho y sin embargo...

-¡Esto es tú culpa!- gritó enfadado Naruto, mientras caminaban por los corredores casi vacíos. El rubio dio un ligero empujón a Sasuke.

-Yo no fui el que suplicó por ayuda- contestó cortante Sasuke, le devolvió la agresión con el doble de fuerza. El Uzumaki se estrelló contra los casilleros y enfadado, golpeó el hombro del moreno.

-Aun así, pudiste haber escrito todo en el papel-

-¡Idiota, de cualquier forma ni lo hubieses entendido! Y que no se te olvide que me debes algo, porque con esa cabeza hueca que tienes...-

-¡¿A quién le dijiste cabeza hueca?-

-¡A ti imbécil!- sonrió arrogante Sasuke; con su dedo índice le tocó la frente, luego le dio un fuerte golpe para después recibir una queja y un buen puñetazo en las costillas como respuesta de Naruto.

-¡Hey ustedes dejen de pelear!- gritó un hombre, vestido con algún tipo de mayones verdes, que los vio agredirse.

-¡Él empezó!- gritaron y se señalaron al mismo tiempo.

La oficina estaba impregnada con un intenso olor a alcohol, incluso Shizune lo notaba y cómo no, ya hasta mareada se sentía, pero a pesar de todo eso ya no era problema suyo, sino del inepto de Neji-san que sólo se dedicaba a rociar el típico eliminador de olores en aerosol por toda la habitación, mientras Tsunade seguía bebiendo sake, atragantándose con pizza y además, evitaba perder en el juego de peleas de su recién comprada consola de videojuegos.

-Pégale, pégale... ¡ah! Idiota, pedazo de mierda. Ya verás cómo te parto tu...-

-Ejem...- Shizune trataba de llamar la atención de la mujer.

-¡Qué rayos quieres Shizune no vez que trato de romperle la cara a ese tarado!- señaló al personaje en movimiento en la pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas.

-Etto... perdone pero la solicitan- Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la oficina divertidos de ver a Neji vestido con ese traje de servicio con el que ayer fue amenazado, después de todo Tsunade cumplió su promesa; no pudieron evitar tomarle una fotografía con su teléfono móvil.

-¿De nuevo ustedes aquí? Parece que hasta lo hacen a propósito solo para verme- agregó alagada y a la vez molesta Tsunade al ver a ese par de niñatos que, según ella le sacarán canas verdes. Ninguno dijo nada, quedaba claro que estaban en problemas... Sí, otra vez.

-Si siguen así, se me acabarán los castigos en menos de un mes...-

-¡Todo es culpa del teme! ¡Todo es culpa del dobe!- agregaron al unísono.

-Vaya... esto es extraño, en fin. Empecemos lo divertido: su castigo de hoy es... van a tener que asistir a una conferencia impartida por una sexóloga reconocida en todo el país, ya luego los recomendaré para unos cursitos del manejo de la ira...-

-¿Una sexóloga?- preguntó curioso Naruto, no sabía mucho de esos temas pero pues nunca es tarde para aprender un poco más.

-Serás dobe... sexólogo/a es quien que habla del sexo o problemas psicológicos de éste-

-Hn... ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto en todo?-

-¡¿Y tú tan ignorante?- Sasuke le dio una patada en el trasero.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Contrólense!- gritó enfadada la rubia al ver un comportamiento "tan reprobable".

-Oe Tsunade-oba-chan, ¿no se supone que esto es un castigo?-

-Me alegra que preguntaras Naruto, tienes razón, tendrán que escribir un ensayo de al menos unas diez hojas sobre los temas que se traten, eso o...- agregó con la intención de aumentar la curiosidad en ambos chicos.

-¿O qué?- interrogó Sasuke, que de antemano sabía que la segunda opción era igual o peor.

-O ustedes dos tendrán que dar la misma conferencia aquí, piénsenlo, les daré un poco de tiempo- Tsunade empezó a comer un pedazo de la pizza de pepperoni. Shizune se reía por los castigos poco usuales de su maestra, pero en realidad era mucho más divertido que recurrir a castigos convencionales.

-Uff que alivio- respondió Naruto.

-¿Y entonshes? ¿Ya lo pensharon?- agregó mientras masticaba su comida.

-¡Qué! ¡Oe pero solo pasaron unos segundos! ¡Mugre vieja!- protestó el Uzumaki.

-¡Mugre tienes en tus calzones! Es demasiado tiempo, necesito su respuesta ahora. Ambos tienen que decidir- comentó la mujer, dio un sorbo a la botella de sake y observó a los chicos que no querían ni verse.

-Ensayo-

-Conferencia- contestaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

-¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algo tan sencillo! Ya que no quieren poner de su parte yo decidiré por ustedes, bueno es más interesante dejarlo al azar. Neji- el susodicho se acercó torpemente, por los incómodos tacones que calzaba, donde la mujer -Dame una moneda- ordenó al Hyuuga.

-Aquí tiene Tsunade-sama- contestó entre dientes el castaño, dándole la pieza metálica en las manos.

-Cara es ensayo, cruz es conferencia ¿está claro?-

-Hai- contestaron resignados por la decisión. La rubia lanzó la moneda al aire, siendo fijamente seguida por la mirada de los presentes, cada voltereta de la misma hasta que cayó sobre el escritorio de madera.

-¡Ah! ¡Cruz!- gritó Godaime al ver el resultado -No hay de otra, darán una conferencia. Tomen, éstos son los boletos de la conferencia que será en el hotel Nikko al sur de la ciudad, empieza en media hora-

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Entonces usted sabía que seríamos castigados para mandarnos a esa estúpida conferencia?- reclamó enfadado Sasuke.

-Emmm... en realidad si y no- contestó Tsunade.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó confuso Naruto.

-Si sabía que serían castigados pero pensaba que por lo menos durarían un poco más de tiempo… Por cierto Shizune te debo una cena… y no porque yo iba a ir a esa conferencia pero como estoy muy ocupada- les dio la espalda, el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Jugando videojuegos, bebiendo alcohol y tragando pizza como cerdo, vaya trabajo tan agotador- susurró Sasuke al oído de Naruto, que hizo una mueca imitando a la directora, burlándose de ella. Ambos sonrieron divertidos, por primera vez.

-¡¿Siguen aquí par de tontos? ¡Ya lárguense o se les hará más tarde de lo que ya!-

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡Caminando, corriendo, arrastrándose, volando, en su auto, en taxi, en un bus, en el subterráneo, en helicóptero o en un camión de basura! Hay todo tipo de transportes y no me importa cual usen. Ahora fuera, fuera, ¡FUERA!- sacó a ambos jóvenes casi a patadas, para continuar su juego de peleas.

Y una vez fuera de aquella extraña oficina, se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento, avanzando lentamente por el lugar, apenas iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas, maldiciendo una y otra vez lo que les pasaba.

-Oe Sasuke-teme tienes tu auto ¿no?-

-Sí y qué con eso-

-Nos iremos en él ¿verdad?-

-¿No es obvio dobe? Estamos en el estacionamiento donde hay autos...-

-Perdón don perfecto-

-No empieces usuratonkachi-

-¿Qué no empiece? ¡Tú eres el que me provoca!-

-¿Yo te provoco? Te daré una buena razón para que te quejes con provecho- alegó Sasuke y en un rápido movimiento, aprisionó a Naruto sobre el cofre de un auto, tomó sus muñecas y las alzó sobre su cabeza. El moreno se acercó a su cuerpo que al parecer no presentaba mucha resistencia y que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar lo que pasara, con cada roce, cada contacto de su cuerpos parecía llevarlos al mismo paraíso, una sensación nueva y tan embriagante que de cierto modo hacía que desearan más y más experimentar aquello; olfateó celosamente el cuello tostado de Naruto, tratando de aprenderse, más bien apoderarse de esa magnífica esencia que tanto caracteriza al rubio. Compartían el aire que en ese instante comenzaba a escasearse por la tremenda agitación. Sus miradas chocaban, deseaban llegar más allá de lo que pasaba... esos orbes azules tan expresivos, llenos de vida y alegres; contra los azabaches, fríos, inexpresivos y a la vez lascivos, que anhelaban decirse mil y un cosas. Naruto estaba enormemente ruborizado, sorprendido por la actitud de Sasuke, esa actitud seductora, tan caliente y tan sensual que le provocaban demasiados pensamientos poco aptos para cardiacos. Sus labios se daban ligeros roces apenas perceptibles, indecisos, confundidos de concluir o no un beso. El Uchiha comenzó a acariciar descaradamente el abdomen del rubio.

-Oe dobe... qué se siente ¿eh?... es muy divertido ¿no es así?- susurró arrogante al oído del rubio, que se estremecía con cada palabra del azabache.

-Ah... Sasuke... teme, déjame...- respondió en un susurro casi perdido -Alguien puede vernos... mmm... nos meteremos...-

-No nos meteremos nada... no aun- aclaró Sasuke tocando a Naruto en la zona entre su ombligo y su entrepierna, emitiendo un fuerte gemido que no pudo contener. Aquello fue algún tipo de declaración desvergonzada. El azabache se alejó del cuerpo del ojiazul y continúo con su camino hacia su auto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de sucederle, eso fue... extrañamente excitante. En su vida pensaría que su nuevo amigo y compañero de cuarto hiciera ese tipo de cosas con él y mucho menos esperaba una declaración tan directa e indecente. Su entrepierna le dolía, algo que poco lo ayudaba, ya que si Sasuke lo veía seguro que lo molestaría por el resto del día; quedaba claro que le había gustado, estaba fascinado por la actitud de Sasuke y moría por repetirla una o mil veces más.

En todo el camino, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, solo la radio amenizaba el ambiente... Aunque con lo sucedido era de muy poca ayuda: "¡Buenos días Konoha! Hoy tenemos un gran programa, empezaremos con un tema controversial así que alejen a sus niños de la radio y pónganlos frente al televisor, hablaremos de los homosexuales" Naruto tragó saliva, buen momento para que hablaran de ese tema y por si fuera poco Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar la estación de radio "Empezaremos con lo más básico: un homosexual es la persona que siente atracción hacia su mismo sexo... osease que se dan arrimones hombre con hombre, o mujer con mujer... En la cama pues obviamente el sexo es diferente a lo habitual entre los heterosexuales aunque muchos lo practican, se meten aquello... por... ahí jeje" El moreno se imaginó a si mismo sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Naruto, que no paraba de gemir su nombre, al compás de un vaivén frenético y tan placentero, hasta la cama no paraba de rechinar; agitó frenéticamente su cabeza, volteó a ver al rubio que estaba ido probablemente en sus pensamientos. "...Pero hay uno que otro descarado que le gusta experimentar en cualquier sitio ya sea por ejemplo, desde un baño público hasta en algún otro lugar público como los estacionamientos" el rubio se ruborizó por completo y de nueva cuenta recordó lo sucedido, aunque con su problema en su entrepierna ya lo recordaba desde hace un buen rato. Ambos parecían estar hirviendo, estaban tan calientes que se sentía a flor de piel, a pesar de llevar el aire acondicionado a todo lo que daba; Sasuke no supo que fue lo que le pasó, el por qué acosó al ojiazul de esa manera, pero muy, muy dentro de él lo disfrutó. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie podría quitarles esa satisfacción. Naruto suplicaba que su erección bajara y lo dejara en paz, porque desde que salieron estaba igual de rígida y no parecía que fuese a cambiar pronto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el moreno con la voz entrecortada, rompiendo el hielo.

-Na-nada- respondió avergonzado, alejando su vista de él.

-¿Qué tienes? Tú no eres así de tranquilo dobe- continuó insistiendo, mientras aparcaba en una de las calles cercanas al hotel.

-Déjame Sasuke, no quiero hablar-

-Vete al demonio-

-Teme- el azabache bajó del auto y tomó sus lentes de sol.

-Hey tarado baja-

-Etto aquí te espero- replicó cabizbajo Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo...? No seas dobe! Debemos ir los dos ¿recuerdas? Así que baja de una vez. ¡Por las buenas o las malas!-

-Oe... ¡pues no me bajo!- hizo una mueca y se encerró dentro del coche.

-¡Ya verás que sí!- Comenzó el espectáculo, Sasuke abrió la puerta y Naruto la cerró nuevamente. El moreno de nuevo abrió, tomó el brazo del ojiazul y comenzó a jalarlo fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame no seas baka!- Sasuke no lo soltó, sino que insistió hasta que pudo sacarlo de su auto. Lo cargó en sus hombros cual costal de papas, activó la alarma y continuó su camino hacia la entrada del hotel. Naruto no dejaba de moverse, gritar y sobretodo patalear en el abdomen del moreno.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Nikko... disfruten de... su estancia- saludó el botones que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, quien por cierto los vio extraño.

-Gracias- agradeció el azabache.

-¡Oe teme bájame! ¡Yo puedo caminar!-

-No, porque eres capaz de salir corriendo-

-Ya bueno… no lo haré-

-Más te vale- al fin lo bajó.

El rubio se acomodó y sacudió su ropa. Ambos observaron el lujoso lobby, que era completamente de mármol al igual que el piso, todo estaba sumamente limpio, la gente se paseaba por el lugar fascinada y satisfecha por el excelente servicio.

-Wow en mi vida podría pagar algo así- comentó Naruto al ver tantos lujos en un mismo lugar.

-Eso ya lo sé- Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Teme-

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?-

-¡Es que tú empiezas!- contestó infantilmente.

-Venga preguntemos por esa conferencia, para largarnos lo antes posible-

-Lo sé- el rubio parecía resignado, en verdad quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, porque con esa conferencia sexual, seguro su pene estaría levantado por un buen rato. Se aproximaron al lobby donde estaba la recepcionista -Oe... disculpe...-

-Supongo que vienen a la conferencia- agregó la joven.

-Hai, así es-

-¿Traen sus pases? Me los permiten por favor-

-Un momento- Sasuke buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el par de boletos rojos, un poco llamativos -Aquí tiene-

-Bien, tomen un elevador- señaló el camino donde se apreciaban los elevadores -deben bajar en el piso diez, a mano derecha está el auditorio, ahí les espera una persona que les pedirá este sobre- la mujer les entregó un pequeño sobre blanco.

-Arigatou-

-Que tengan un buen día-

Subieron en el elevador al piso 10. Otra vez callados, sin siquiera verse, sumido cada quien en sus pensamientos.

Al pasar por una habitación escucharon algo que... bueno fue lo siguiente:

-Mmm... Oe ¿qué esperas para... darme?-

-Cállate... ¡ah! ¡Está más dura de lo que parece!-

-¡Tarado! ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No... Yo lo puedo hacer solo, tú eres muy brusco y siempre termino todo sucio-

-No exageres... anda apúrate o me quedaré con las ganas-

-Es que está muy dura y me da miedo...-

-¡Ay! Lo dices como si fuera tu primera vez, no te va a pasar nada, mejor te ayudo, tú solo afloja-

...

-Etto Sasuke...- habló Naruto, sudando al extremo.

-Va-vamos al... baño, necesito... ir al baño-

-Hai-

Continuará...


	4. Novio, amante o amigo

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 4: Novio, amante o amigo**

En la búsqueda de aquel baño que hace unos minutos les urgía a ambos chicos, quedaron atrapados en una especie de almacén que para su desgracia solo se abría por fuera…

-¡Ayuda!- Sasuke y Naruto gritaban… bueno solo el ojiazul se limitaba a hacer el esfuerzo. Aunque hace unas horas le agradaba la idea de quedarse encerrado con el moreno, desde lo sucedido anteriormente en ese estacionamiento le hizo cambiar de parecer. A pesar de sus intentos por tratar de salir de ahí, todo fue en vano porque nadie lo escuchaba y lo único que consiguió fue una intensa sed.

-Oe teme… yo…-

-¡Qué! ¿Quieres un beso y un abrazo para que no estés asustado? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- sonrió despectivo.

-Jaja gracioso, deberías hacer algo para tratar de salir de aquí, en vez de solo molestarme…- respondió algo enfadado el rubio.

-Como… ésto- el moreno se fue acercando hacia su rubio compañero para intercambiar tan sólo un poco de calor corporal, demasiado. Aquello ya se había vuelto una peligrosa adicción.

_"Maldito dobe… te has vuelto mi droga personal"_ Cada vez que había un roce con el cuerpo de Naruto, por pequeño que fuera, deseaba continuar y no parar. Sus deseos mundanos poco a poco se iban apoderando de su razón.

-¿Me estás seduciendo_? "Que estúpida pregunta hice, eso es obvio, tanto que ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando…"_- preguntó un tanto ilusionado el ojiazul.

-Si claro, estás tan chulo que no me aguanto las ganas de darte duro por el culo- respondió sarcástico el azabache _"Y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo…"_

-Entonces porqué tanto roce y cariño, eso no es normal… No en un chico, no será que tú eres…-

-Mira usuratonkachi- contestó acorralando al rubio junto a la pared, provocando que se diera un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!- se quejó mientras se sobaba.

-Lo que sea o no sea es mi problema y no te incumbe en absoluto ¿Quedó claro?-

-Claro que me incumbe porque estarías abusando de mí, yo que soy…- _"Virgen"_

-Dobe- completó la frase de su compañero.

-Era broma teme, no aguantas ni un chiste dattebayo… Bueno ¿Y? Contéstame, sí o no- cuestionó cambiando el tema por completo.

-¿Crees que quiero algo contigo?- preguntó algo incrédulo el moreno.

-Eres un...- _"Tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo, con enojarte lo único que lograrás es intentar asesinarlo" _-Pues eso parece Sasuke-teme- replicó intentando no molerle a golpes. El azabache mantenía su cuerpo alejado de su nueva tentación porque conocía a la perfección los riesgos que corría… pero algo se le ocurrió, su corrompida mente quería llegar más allá aunque lo negara por completo.

-Dobe... ¿te gustaría jugar?-

-¿Por qué siempre evades mis preguntas, tú, maldito teme? Hmm... ¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para juegos?-

-¿De cuándo acá tan maduro el jovencito?- una mirada burlona se posó sobre el rubio -El que ayer brincaba gritando y riéndose como loco sobre mi cama, ese que se bañó en la tina durante más de una hora con un patito de hule, que por cierto no sé de donde rayos lo sacaste…-

-¡Oye tú como sabes de mi patito! ¡Ayer ni estabas en la habitación, se supone que te habías largado a tus clases!… ¡Tú! ¡Estúpido pervertido me estabas espiando!-

"_Rayos, no debí haber dicho eso, baka" _-No me interrumpas… Además casi llorabas cuando te dije que comieras vegetales y te negaste porque ya te habías atascado tu basura esa… -respondió irónico el moreno.

-¡No es basura! ¡Es mi ramen 'ttebayo!-

-Claro que es basura ¿sabes lo que eso le hace a tu estómago? Deberías comer más frutas y verduras- replicó con cierto toque parental.

-Bueno ¡¿Y? ¡Es mí problema, además el ramen tiene pedazos de vegetales y es muy rico!…- se excusó cual niño pequeño.

-Vaya, contigo no se puede- se lamentó el moreno -¿Jugamos o no?- retomó el tema.

-Si me sigues regañando no cuentes conmigo-

-Bien. Ya no lo haré ¿Satisfecho?-

-Ok dattebayo, como parece que estaremos aquí por un buen rato. ¡Hay que jugar! Y... ¿a qué jugaremos?-

_"Sería más bueno tener unas clases de anatomía… explorando el cuerpo humano…"_ -Verdad o castigo, supongo que lo conoces ¿no?-

-No soy tan ignorante como parezco Sasuke, claro que lo conozco...- _"En lo personal prefiero el póker de prendas, porque es más didáctico y saludable"_ sonrió torpemente.

-Empiezo...- comentó el Uchiha.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Eso no se vale teme, ni siquiera echamos un volado ni nada!-

-Porque yo te invité a jugar, así que no reclames-

-Pff… Ya que- exclamó aún sin estar de acuerdo.

-Para empezar: tú, dobe... ¿Besarías a un hombre?- la curiosidad de Sasuke era muy grande aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. _"Sin duda lo haría, aunque prefiero escucharlo de su boca"_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- _"Claro que lo haría, si es un maldito pervertido arrogante como tú, con mucho gusto... hasta pagaría por hacerlo contigo"_

-Verdad o castigo- agregó el azabache intenando presionar al ojiazul -¡Tienes que escoger ya!-

-Esto… ¿Puedo oír el castigo? Anda, anda, anda- insistió tirando de su camisa fuertemente.

-Sólo por esta vez... debes quitarte la playera-

-Ok elijo el castigo- al momento el rubio se despojó de la prenda quedando con el torso desnudo para deleite del moreno, que comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su interior -Verdad o castigo- dijo el Uzumaki al instante para continuar aquel juego que comenzaba a ponerse interesante con solo la primera pregunta, aparte del morbo que le invadía. _"Hora de la venganza muajajaja"_

-Verdad- respondió con suma tranquilidad el moreno.

-Mmm... ¿Tú besarías a un hombre?-

El Uchiha reflexionó por unos instantes -Si- afirmó con total seguridad.

-¡¿Qué? Se supone que...- _"¡Kuso! Debías omitir tu respuesta e ir directo al castigo como yo para desquitarme, pero en vez de eso... me dices que sí lo harías… Oe espera…"_ -¡¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Si lo besarías...! Sasuke… de verdad…-

-Sí, no te escandalices. Lo hice un par de ocasiones, una por error y la otra por una estúpida apuesta que obviamente perdí- completó el moreno, rememorando aquellos hechos un tanto vergonzosos. _"¿Por qué rayos le dije el resto de esas historias?" _Naruto se imaginaba a Sasuke besuqueándose descaradamente con un chico: rubio, de ojos azules, piel dorada, atlético... algo conocido ¿no?

-Y qué... ¿Te gustó?- _"Lo que daría por probar uno de tus besos…"_ deseaba conocer lo que su compañero sintió en aquella ocasión.

-Esa ya es otra pregunta, mejor espera tu próximo turno para que me preguntes lo que quieras pero ni creas que contestaré algo relacionado con esos hechos-

-¡Rayos! No se vale- reclamó haciendo un leve berrinche.

-Verdad o castigo-

-Verdad- eligió el rubio.

-Eres virgen-

Naruto se ruborizó completamente al oír aquello -Etto… Yo… Bueno… Sí- contestó evitando la penetrante mirada del azabache.

-No era una pregunta- agregó con cierto toque de superioridad.

-Sasuke baka…-

-La pregunta es… ¿has tenido sexo alguna vez?-

-Hm… no- _"Soy todo un pan del cielo_" replicó al instante Naruto, decepcionado porque nadie ha querido tener esa satisfacción con él.

-Tu turno-

-¿Eres gay?- Naruto sonrió levemente disfrutando la casi horrorizada expresión del moreno, ante semejante pregunta "indecente", según el moreno.

-Castigo-

-O sea… sí lo eres- afirmó el rubio un tanto divertido.

-No tarado, solo quiero omitir mi respuesta, como tú hace rato. Así que dime mi castigo-

-¡Waaaa! ¡Sasuke es gay, es gay!-

-¡Puedes callarte!-

-¡O por Kami! ¡Hasta tu propio nombre lo dice!- continuó, ignorando por completo el comentario anterior del azabache -¡Sas-UKE! ¡UKE! ¡De Ukeru! ¡Recibir! ¡Sasuke es gay y además es uke!- gritaba histérico el joven rubio, alarmando a Sasuke que no sabía cómo tapar la enorme boca de Naruto, al principio pensó usar sus manos, o simplemente darle un buen puñetazo en la cara para ver si así se calmaba, aunque eso sería peligroso ya que no le convenía que el rubio se enojara con él.

-¡Quieres cerrar tu gran boca! ¡Eso que dices no es verdad! _"No del todo… admito que algo extraño ha pasado conmigo en los últimos días… ¡pero eso no cuenta en este momento!"_ ¡Ya cállate!- de inmediato el Uchiha se abalanzó encima de Naruto tratando de que se callara por un breve instante, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo…

-¡Sske s guay, Sske s guay! ¡L gsta e l dn pr el clo!- continuaba mientras se revolcaba para deshacerse de aquella mano.

-¡No digas estupideces y ya cierra tu puta boca! ¡Dobe!-

-¡Nunca!- contestó al liberarse de la mano que obstruía sus palabras, se puso de pie y miró retadoramente al moreno. -Sasuke es… un ma… ma-ri…- al instante se escuchó el sonido de una caída… Naruto tacleado por el azabache. Y de nuevo comenzó todo… un ligero beso que tomó por sorpresa al rubio; sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna para enfrentar aquello que era inevitable, odiaba admitirlo, pero era débil ante un simple beso. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera por completo y lo dejara disfrutar a sus anchas; y era lo que hacía mejor, dejarse llevar del "romántico" momento, en la atmósfera perfecta: solos en un armario mugriento, húmedo y poco alumbrado; sin posibilidades de salir de ahí sin que algo como eso sucediera.

Naruto posó una de sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke, dándole leves caricias que usaba a su favor, para profundizar aún más el beso, que se tornaba mucho más demandante. El moreno jaloneaba rudamente el pelo del rubio, haciendo que diera leves gruñidos, ligeramente molesto por lo que le hacía. _"Espero se calle por un momento…"_

El Uzumaki cerró sus ojos fantaseando una y mil cosas, disfrutando del mejor beso que le habían dado hasta ahora, lo mejor de lo mejor. Dedicándose por completo a descifrar el sabor del azabache con cada roce…

-Ahhh…- jadeó ligeramente el joven Uchiha separándose del rubio que parecía odiar tal acción -Tú también lo eres dobe, así que mejor cierra tu bocota- agregó, retomando el aire que desde hace unos segundos le faltaba.

-¡Maldito! ¡Casi me tragas! ¡¿Y quién demonios te dio permiso de besarme?-

-Hmm… pues la verdad se te veía muy complacido, en todo caso pudiste darme un golpe o empujarme para que me quitara-

-¡Baka!-

-Deja de mirarme así- protestó el moreno al ver la mirada de te lo dije del rubio.

-No-

-¡Ay dobe! ¡No aguantas ni una broma!- sonrió sarcástico, cosa que al rubio cabreaba aún más.

"_Pues créeme que eso fue más que una simple broma"_

–Ni creas que me disculparé- aclaró arrogante, al ver que Naruto seguía molesto.

-Sí, eso me queda claro, porque no tienes las agallas para hacerlo- _"Jajaja me encanta provocarle"_

-Digas lo que digas no me hará cambiar de parecer- Ambos chicos se alejaron, cada quien estaba situado en una esquina diferente del dichoso armario. Con su cara de pocos amigos, Sasuke desafiaba a Naruto quien a su vez no dejaba de sonreír como tonto.

Unos segundos más tarde…

-Oe Sasuke…-

-Qué- contestó secamente.

-¿Seguiremos jugando?-

-No lo sé-

-Anda, yo quiero seguir jugando- _"Claro porque me conviene, ya que sigue siendo mi turno y si mal no recuerdo el teme había elegido un castigo"_

-No me interesa-

-Vamos, prometo no escandalizarme- alzó su mano jurando, en señal de que hablaba en serio.

-Hn- el moreno hizo un leve gesto, aún en desacuerdo por la repentina insistencia del chico.

-¡Ay! Bueno… lo siento, por lo de hace un rato- "¡Porqué rayos me estoy disculpando! El muy maldito debería de hacerlo también, pero con tal de que esté contento y acceda a seguir con el estúpido juego…"

-Era mi turno- le recordó el moreno –Con respecto a tu pregunta… no lo sé-

"_Parece que está siendo sincero"_ -¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Deberías saberlo, porque tú mejor que nadie conoce qué sucede contigo-

"_¡Cierto! Pero el problema es que ya no sé qué me pasa"_ -Como ya contesté tu pregunta es tu turno. Verdad o castigo-

-Castigo-

-Debes quitarte tu bóxer-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? ¿O qué te pasa?-

-Elegiste castigo, así que tienes que cumplirlo-

-Pero, pero… prefiero contestar tu pregunta ¡elijo verdad!-

-Entonces dime tu más profundo secreto…-

"_¡Temeeee, te odio! ¡Porqué me haces esto!"_ -Entonces sólo debo quitármelos… ¿no es así?- contestó resignado ante tal hecho.

-Si-

Naruto suspiró, que más daba, prefería hacer eso que decirle al moreno su MÁS PROFUNDO SECRETO. Lo único que debía de hacer era quedar totalmente desnudo frente a Sasuke, su amor platónico... –Bien- al momento el rubio se despojó de sus jeans, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, aquel bóxer negro que Sasuke admiró la noche anterior. Sin querer sus miradas chocaron… –Teme ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así? Me da pena- se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Aha- susurró; poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta para no ver más, a pesar de que sus instintos le orillaban a seguir disfrutando de aquello. El Uzumaki continuó, dejando de lado su ropa interior, tirándola al suelo junto con sus demás prendas.

-Verdad o castigo- procedió el rubio, cubriéndose sus partes íntimas.

-Castigo-

-Jeje quítate tu… bóxer- _"Soy un total pervertido pero lo que más importa ahora es la ¡venganza muajaja!"_

Unos instantes después Sasuke se encontraba desnudo junto con Naruto que a pesar de querer, se negaba a ver directamente al azabache.

-Verdad o castigo- prosiguió el Uchiha.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó impactada una mujer al ver a los dos chicos desnudos – ¡Par de pervertidos! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí y… en esas fachas? ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡Que alguien llame a seguridad!-

-Yo… esto…eee- el rubio no sabía qué hacer, la mucama histérica lo había shockeado por completo, lo único que hizo fue cubrir sus partes íntimas con sus manos -¿¡Oe Sasuke que hacemos dattebayo!- gritó desesperado Naruto.

-¡Vístete lo más rápido que puedas!-

-¡Hai!- empezaron a vestirse, tomando las prendas que tenían a la mano, no importaba el dueño o sea que estaban, cómo decirlo... improvisando -¡Teme ese es mi bóxer! ¡Quítatelo!-

-¡Eso no importa ahora tarado! O que... ¿quieres que nos vean desnudos?- El ojiazul echó a andar su imaginación con la sola idea de estar desnudo frente a Sasuke, parecía excitarle tanto y nada podría evitar que "eso" estuviera firme durante un buen rato

-Bien, tienes razón, me apresuraré...- Sasuke traía el bóxer y los jeans del rubio, lo único propio era su camisa y el chaleco negro, que por fortuna no se deshizo de ellos. El Uzumaki por su parte, llevaba la ropa interior del moreno junto con los jeans negros y solo conservó su playera anaranjada. Intentaban calmar sus nuevos pensamientos y sensaciones, sobre todo lo último.

-¿Y cómo rayos saldremos de aquí?-

-Solo espera- De nuevo entró una mucama en el armario, una curiosa que escuchó que había dos jóvenes desnudos en ese lugar y no quería perder la oportunidad de ver algo así. Al instante el azabache se abalanzó sobre ella, antes de que la puerta se cerrara otra vez. Naruto se sorprendió por la rudeza del moreno hacia la pobre mujer.

-Oe lo… lo siento- dijo el rubio a la inconsciente mujer.

-Sasuke... yo... bueno... ¿y ahora qué?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Cómo de que hablo? ¡Se supone que tú eres el listo, deberías saber de qué rayos hablo teme! De lo que paso en... aquel armario...- el azabache se detuvo en seco tapándole la boca al chico para que no continuara, en seguida el rubio permaneció estático, atento a cada movimiento ejecutado.

-Ni una palabra más- Sasuke acorraló a Naruto contra la pared áspera y... aclaró las cosas a su manera –No dirás nada. ¿Entendido?- le susurró al oído.

-Hai teme... Oye po-podrías ale-alejarte un poco... mmm...- aquella molesta y placentera sensación se apoderaba de él, por quinta o sexta ocasión en el día, ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Esto es un secreto entre tú y yo- continuó.

-To-todo está cla-claro, ahora de-déjame respirar por mi cuenta ¿quieres?- Sasuke se alejó del más que nervioso Naruto, que si continuaba así un segundo más, acabaría con la barrera que mantenía encerrado aquel peligroso deseo...

-Por cierto, me debes algo- concluyó el azabache.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera teme! ¡Qué rayos te debo! ¡Sasuke!-

El silencio reinó nuevamente, ahora por fin comprendían lo que habían hecho, con gran confusión, vergüenza y tal vez un poco de miedo, calentura y hormonas locas... ¡Pero no había marcha atrás! De eso no había duda alguna.

_"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo será mi vida con el dobe? Estúpidas hormonas que no me dejan en paz…"_

_"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué habrá de comer por aquí? Espero que tengan ramen. Con todo lo que pasó me ha dado un hambre de aquellas, como si no hubiese comido en años dattebayo. Debería de estar pensando en lo sucedido en vez de andar babeando por comida. Aunque eso puede esperar... por lo menos hasta que coma algo"_

-Lo que sucedió...- comentó inconscientemente el azabache.

-Ya te dije que no diré nada, Sasuke-teme. Y si por algún motivo se crea un chisme por ahí, lo negaré completamente ¿sí?- aclaró un poco molesto el rubio, por la terquedad del moreno sobre el asunto.

-Hai- contestó Sasuke inconforme, porque quería decirle algo más...

-Y...-

-¿Y?- cuestionó el moreno con un poco de curiosidad muy bien disimulada.

-¿Tan mal estuvo como para no decir nada de nada? Digo... sobre aquello, si te interesa yo... eeee... a mí me gusto jeje- se ruborizó al máximo -solo que eres un poco brusco cuando me...-

-¡Kuso, Naruto! ¡No es hora para andar hablando de lo que hicimos!-

-Por lo menos yo no lo ando gritando- agregó el chico muy divertido.

-¡Aaaaa! Te voy a...-

-Shh calla que asustarás a la chica- hizo un gesto en dirección a la antes mencionada -Compórtate Sasuke, no quiero que nos avergüences frente a tanta gente-

-Como digas- _"El burro hablando de orejas"_

-Bienvenidos a la 34a. Conferencia Sexual de Konoha- anunció una joven señorita.

-Arigatou-

-Pasen por aquí- la joven chica los acompañó hasta la siguiente puerta del recinto -Sensei, estos son los dos chicos que faltaban-

-¡Chicos! Dónde andaban, me tenían muy preocupada. ¡¿Acaso se perdieron!- cuestionó una mujer un poco mayor que la primera. Al instante los comenzó a inspeccionar con cautela, tomando sus brazos, piernas, cabeza y hasta oliéndolos muy detenidamente.

-Jajaja no que yo sepa... ¿por qué la pregunta?- respondió el Uzumaki con una leve carcajada.

-Pues porque hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que nos avisaron de recepción de un par de chicos que venían a este auditorio y decidí esperar a que estuviésemos todos reunidos para comenzar con mi conferencia… Pero no llegaron hasta ahora… Por cierto ¿dónde andaban?-

-Ahhh... ahora que lo recuerdo... pues sí... nos perdimos, bueno no, bajamos en el piso 33- respondió Naruto con evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Piso 33? Según yo, éste hotel sólo tiene 25 pisos- afirmó con cierta sospecha la mujer.

-¿Dije 33? No etto era, era el...-

-El 23- completó Sasuke al ver que su compañero estaba revolviéndose solo.

-Si 23 y ahí, nos encue...- _"¡No idiota, nada de encuerarnos! Aunque haya pasado, debes omitir eso" _-Nos… nos encontramos a un amigo y comenzamos a platicar, porque desde hace mucho que no nos veíamos y se nos fue el tiempo charlando... plácidamente- echó una rápida mirada al azabache para que su historia fuese más creíble -Hasta que vi mi reloj y le dije a Sasuke lo tarde que era ¿usted cree?-

-Muy buena excusa chicos y muy... *creíble*- sonrió sarcástica _"Sobre todo por tu carísimo reloj invisible"_ pensó la mujer al ver que ninguno de los dos traía el mentado aparato -Ya que... lo mejor será que podremos comenzar. Primero me presentaré ante ustedes: soy Rin, la más famosa, sensual, bella, carismática, apasionada, calenturienta y comunicativa _"por no decir metiche"_ sexóloga de este magnífico país- sonrió alagada ante tanta alabanza para sí misma; Sasuke no dejaba de observarla con un poco desconfianza; ella tomó la mano del moreno y la estrechó efusivamente, demasiado.

-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió vagamente tratando de salvar su mano atrapada en las garras de aquella mujer.

-Eres Sasuke-

-Eh si- afirmó con ligero temor, si alguien… si alguna fan loca estaba por ahí, estaba perdido.

-¡Ay por Kami no lo puedo creer! ¡Uff me falta aire, aire, aire, que alguien me eche aire! ¡Por favor que alguien me pellizque porque parece un sueño hecho realidad! En verdad eres, eres tú...- gritaba eufórica mientras sacudía al azabache -En vivo y a todo color, de carne y hueso, en todas dimensiones. Eres más guapo y muy... muy... sexy, te lo digo yo que soy tu fan. Déjame decirte que posees un cuerpo perfecto... Oye tienes, ¡NO! DEBES firmar el mega póster con tu imagen que compré hoy por internet, estaba carísimo pero dije: es Sasuke, vale la pena invertir tanto dinero…-

-¿Podría soltarme?- contestó algo incómodo y sobre todo irritado.

-Oh lo siento, tiendo a emocionarme mucho cuando algo me gusta, muchos apenas si lo notan, es un pequeñísimo defecto mío... Jaja. Como te iba diciendo, quiero que escribas esto como dedicatoria para mí- le entregó un pequeño papel morado con un ligero olor a perfume barato, con el siguiente escrito, memorizado mil y un veces por Rin: -Para mi amiga y confidente Rin. Espero que lo de anoche se vuelva a repetir... Con cariño Sasuke Uchiha. *Tuyo por siempre*-

Mientras tanto el Uzumaki estaba a punto de golpear a esa zorra que acosaba a Sasuke y mucho más, con tremendo atrevimiento en ese mensaje.

-Si... eh… claro yo... lo firmaré con gusto- agregó dudoso el azabache.

-¡Yay! Menos mal, al rato te lo traigo para que lo hagas de una vez porque de aquí que te vuelva a ver…- Naruto, cansado de tanto se puso frente a la mujer, tratando de distraerla... -Oh perdona, debes ser el de limpieza, mira vete a limpiar en aquella mesa, un idiota tiró soda y no quiero ningún accidente, porque eso sale muy caro-

-Él viene conmigo- interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Ah! Que distraída no lo noté… y tú ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto- contestó conteniendo su rabia. _"¡Tú, maldita zorra, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Sasuke te mato, lo juro!"_

-Bonito nombre- la sexóloga, sacó una bandeja repleta de sobrecitos de distintos colores, el rubio observó el contenido y la curiosidad le mataba -Anda toma los que desees, sabes qué son ¿no?-

-¡Oh seguro! ¡Son chicles gigantes de sabores! Con lo que me fascinan dattebayo- extendió su brazo y tomó tantos como su mano se lo permitía, guardándolos en las bolsas de sus jeans _"¿Oe que no sabe qué son?"_ -No usuratonkachi, esto es...-

-Son condones- continuó Rin con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-¿Con-condones?-

-Sí, ya sabes… ¡sin globito no hay fiesta!- gritó alegre.

-Ahhh... son globos, esos que son largos y se usan para...-

-Exacto- afirmó Rin; Sasuke suspiró aliviado de que Naruto no alargaría más la conversación, que de a poco se tornaría más incómoda.

-¡Que padre! ¿Oiga y me puede hacer uno con forma de perrito? Como los que hacen los payasos en las fiestas-

-Yo te lo hago dobe- agregó el moreno dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Hasta donde hemos llegado, Kami dame paciencia- susurró para sí la mujer -No, mira Naruto: estos son otra variedad de globitos, se llaman preservativos o pa' los cuates condones y se usan para el acto sexual. No para andar haciendo figuritas y dárselos a los niños para que jueguen con sus amiguitos- Rin destapó uno con mucha agilidad, mostrándolo frente a los chicos -Mira todos son como éste-

Gracias a la imaginación de Naruto, recientemente corrompida por cierto azabache, captó las palabras tanto de Rin, así como lo último dicho por Sasuke. -¡Oe tu pervertido!-

_"Mira quién habla"_ -¿Qué? Yo sé hacer figuras con globos, tú y tu mente cochambrosa que piensa otras cosas- se defendió el Uchiha.

-Si claro, teme-

-Ya chicos, mejor co...- la mujer logró percibir un fuerte olor que ella conocía a la perfección: SEXO -¿Alguien huele eso?-

-Mmm si... es delicioso- agregó Naruto _"Este salió más degenerado que yo"_ concluyó la mujer al ver la placentera expresión del rubio.

-Yo no huelo nada- agregó Sasuke indiferente a lo que ocurría.

-Como que huele a... sexo, hormonas alborotadas, cosas sucias- afirmó Rin descaradamente.

-Tú- señaló a Naruto -Lo has olido también. Hasta dijiste que era delicioso-

-Yo...- se sonrojó al máximo -Olfateé ramen, mi preciado ramen-

-A mí no me engañan chicos... ¡AQUI HUELE A SEXO Y NADIE ME LO PUEDE NEGAR!-

-¿Oe no tenía prisa por comenzar?- agregó el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema. De inmediato se adentró en el auditorio.

-¡No estoy loca!-

-Eso dicen todas- sonrió despectivo el moreno.

-Hmm... Sasu-chan ¿qué es Naru-chan de ti?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es... es un amigo-

-¿A si?-

-Si- afirmó con total seguridad.

-No será que él y tú... tú y él... tuvieron, acción ¿previamente?- hizo un gesto imitando a alguien que tiene sexo.

-No, yo nunca me acostaría con ese dobe- "_Aunque anoche dormimos juntos porque me rogó "demasiado", yo estaba muy cansado así que accedí; pero sólo fue eso no pasó nada más"_

-Si tú lo dices-

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, jóvenes y jovencitas a la 34a CS-PAY Conferencia Sexual de Pervertidos/as y Amigos/as del Yaoi... Ejem… ups… esto es para lo de mañana ignoren eso- revisó un par de tarjetones que tenía a la mano -Es… ésta es: 34a. Conferencia Sexual de Konoha, soy Rin su anfitriona por décimo quinta ocasión. ¡Waaaa! ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Hoy cumplo mis XV!- una melodía se comienza a escuchar, el típico vals, la gente la ve con cierto temor.

-Este año Rin estaba más loca de lo normal- susurró un espectador.

-Disculpen, tengo mis lapsus... En esta plática abordaremos temas nuevos, ne ni tan nuevos: bisexualidad, homosexualidad, fantasías eróticas, puntos erógenos y por último comida- Los presentes parecían interesados en la recién comenzada plática de la mujer, sobre todo cierto rubio que no paraba de anotar en su libreta hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que sucedía.

-Antes de comenzar, necesito un ayudante. Mmm...- con su vista recorrió por completo el lugar centrándose en el azabache que temía salir violado de ese lugar, algo de lo que nunca se había preocupado -Naruto ven aquí- El ojiazul no se movió, volteaba de un lado a otro buscando al tal Naruto, ya que a su parecer ese nombre es muy común éstos días.

-Dobe, te habló a ti- le dijo el azabache.

-¿A mí? ¿Y yo qué hice?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Ven anda no seas tímido-

-Pero no… yo no quiero pasar gracias-

-Con un demonio ven aquí o yo voy y te arrastro de los...- hizo una señal obscena.

-Ya voy- contestó enfadado.

-A ver, primero vamos a conocerte mejor. Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad?-

-Hai- asintió resignado. -Contéstame: ¿qué edad tienes, a qué te dedicas y en dónde vives?-

-Mmm... Tengo 18 años recién cumplidos dattebayo, soy estudiante de primer semestre de la Universidad de Konoha y vivo en un dormitorio del campus-

-Interesante… ¿qué estás estudiando?-

-Arquitectura-

-Wow muy bien...- dijo sorprendida -Tú eres...-

-Tiene memoria de corto plazo o ¿qué? ¿Tan pronto se olvidó de mi nombre? Soy Na-ru-to- lo deletreó lentamente para que Rin lo recordara.

-¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil!-

-¡Entonces porqué pregunta!-

-Lo que quiero saber es si tú eres... tú sabes- hizo un leve gesto que el ojiazul no comprendió del todo bien.

-¡¿Rubio? Claro que soy rubio natural, si quiere puede revisarme, no tengo nada que esconder-

-Hijo de...- suspiró profundamente _"Calma Rin, calma. Piensa en algo bonito, un lindo conejito, no, algo mejor un cuchillo, no… mejor en una katana bien afilada que poco a poco va asesinando a este pedazo de idiota" _-Lo… lo que quiero saber es si tú eres hetero, bi u homo-

-¡Ahhh! Por ahí hubiera comenzado, yo soy gay- afirmó algo avergonzado.

-Bueno al parecer este año estamos más variados en cuanto a preferencias… Una cosa más… ¿con quién has venido?-

Sasuke se puso muy atento a su alrededor por si alguien trataba de acercársele, sabía que todo podía pasar en cuanto Naruto lo nombrara.

-Con él- señaló al azabache.

-¿Cómo se llama tu compañero?-

-Oe usted sí que me preocupa, cómo pudo olvidarse del nombre del teme si hace un rato hasta autógrafo le pedía-

-Oye idiota aquí yo hago las preguntas solo contesta y ya-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-¿Qué? ¿Sasu-chan está aquí? ¡Qué rayos hace él en un lugar como éste! ¡Ese pervertido!- eran las diferentes expresiones de la gente.

-Calma, calma gente. Todos estamos aquí para aprender cosas nuevas o reforzar nuestros conocimientos. Volvamos a donde nos quedamos… ¿Qué es Sasuke de ti? Tu novio, amante o amigo solamente…-

-Pues…- _"Amigo, amigo no lo es. Tampoco es mi novio, o no que yo sepa; amante..."_ -Sasuke es mi am… amigo-

-Bien, es mejor que continuemos. El día de hoy solo trataremos tres de los cinco temas que íbamos a hablar, debido al ligero retraso de un par de personas. Solo iré al punto, fantasías sexuales, puntos erógenos y comida, aquellos alimentos que son los mejores y más saludables para ustedes y su pareja, los llamados afrodisíacos. Aquí nuestro amigo Naruto será el conejillo de indias-

-¡Qué!-

Continuará…


	5. Que lindos ojos tienes

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 5: Que lindos ojos tienes…**

Retomando nuestra famosa convención en un hotel donde al parecer ocurrían todo tipo de acontecimientos…

-¡A dónde crees que vas!- gritó Rin, tomando a Naruto de los hombros, sentándolo por la fuerza en la silla más cercana y por si las dudas lo ató a ésta -Como dije tú, Naru-chan serás mi conejillo de indias ¡No tienes escapatoria!-

-¡Pero porqué! ¡Eso no es justo, maldita vieja!- reclamó enfadado el rubio, intentando huir de ahí.

-Shh esto te agradará, lo prometo- le susurró al oído, logrando que el chico se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó serio y con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Rin afirmó con un breve gesto.

-Como ya tenemos a nuestro querido ayudante listo- señaló al rubio que comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso después de aquella promesa... ¿debía creerle? –Empezaremos con el primer tema que trataremos el día de hoy: las fantasías sexuales. Quiero que sean sinceros conmigo, porque supongo que todos los que estamos aquí presentes hemos pensado en cosas sucias, vaya lo que quiero decir es que todos somos una bola de pervertidos aunque lo neguemos rotundamente- en la pared se proyectaron unas cuantas imágenes, una chica vestida de colegiala, un par de chicos besándose y un logotipo de los patrocinadores "condones toki"; unos corazones de color rojo carmesí como fondo y el título con unas letras llamativas -primero que nada hay que dejar en claro de qué tratan. Las _fantasías_ son representaciones mentales creadas por nuestro subconsciente y una que otra ayudadita de nuestra querida perversión, que haríamos sin ella ¿verdad? jajaja; bueno, tal como su nombre lo dice el tema principal son las relaciones sexuales. No hay que porqué asustarse ya que las fantasías son muy comunes entre la gente, solo que obviamente no vamos a andar divulgando que: hoy me quiero revolcar con fulanito, mañana con zutanito y pasado mañana con perenganito… ¡no! Para qué fantasear con alguien que ni conoces, si tienes a semejante bombón como Sasu-chan que seguramente dejaría satisfecho a cualquiera…- se acercó a Sasuke, quien sonrió forzadamente –Una cosa más- levantó su dedo índice en señal de advertencia -A veces cuando "cumplimos o estamos en proceso de cumplir" nuestra fantasía, podemos no quedar del todo satisfechos, terminar desilusionados, decepcionados o tristes, ya sea porque, no era como "yo quería", "no me gustó", etcétera. Pues en esas circunstancias no hay vuelta de hoja así que: ¡hay que aguantarse como los machos! En fin, las fantasías sexuales son principalmente algo que anhelamos hacer, aunque a veces parezca imposible realizarlo ya sea por las circunstancias o por miedo al qué dirán, ya saben, lo normal en la sociedad actual. Casi siempre implican a terceras personas, incluidas la pareja, algunos amigos, amigas o compañeros ya sea de clases, del trabajo, etcétera. Pueden ser desde cosas simples y hasta cierto punto, muy divertidas: como disfrazarse de colegiala o "hacerlo"- hizo un gesto como si estuviese tirándose a alguien sobre la mesa -en un lugar público. Por ejemplo…- miró directamente a Naruto, esperando que éste dijera algo que ayudara a su explicación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-A ver Naruto, cuéntanos… ¿tienes alguna fantasía con algún chico sexy de la escuela… que te gustaría hacerle?-

-Nada- respondió un tanto cortante.

-Pff Vamos, no trates de engañarme chiquillo necio, se nota que quieres tener acción, sexo desenfrenado con…- echó una rápida mirada al moreno, que permanecía serio y a la defensiva –Con alguien, eso es seguro. Vamos habla, que no te de pena porque aquí nadie se espantará de lo que cuentes-

El Uzumaki suspiró, tomando un poco de valor para decir… -Bu… bueno… Sí-

-¡Ja lo sabía! A ver, cuéntanos el chisme completito- Rin se sentó sobre la mesa, que misteriosamente llegó al lado del azabache.

-¿Eh? ¿En… enfrente de to-todos?-

-Sí, no hay nada de malo ¿o hay alguien al que le moleste?- preguntó en voz alta.

-No. Tú cuenta. Vamos adelante, comparte tus ideas- comentaron algunos presentes.

-Etto… es que no sé cómo empezar-

-¡Ay niño! ¡Ésta juventud de ahora! Ya no saben cómo expresarse bien; en mi época… nos enseñaban a hacer el buen uso de la lengua, para hablar hasta hartar a la gente. Bueno, escucha te ayudaré con una fantasía…- colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, mientras pensaba en algo bueno que comentar -Una de mis fantasías hace mucho y que por cierto mi marido aun no me cumple… ejem… Antes me encantaba ir al cine, ver todo tipo de películas desde dramas, películas románticas, comedias, de terror… ahora que recuerdo una vez vi una película donde salían varios dragones y que por cierto no me gustó, yo no sé porque diablos la vi, ya que varios conocidos me habían dicho que era una mierda y una pérdida de dinero- comenzó a juguetear con el pelo de Sasuke, que a la vez movía la cabeza tratando de evitar aquello -¡Ah no! La terca de Rin quería ver esa estúpida película y sí, lo hice; al final salí defraudada y aparte con unas ganas de ir al baño… Oe Sasu-chan que lindo esta tu pelo, está suave, sedoso y con brillo… ¿que shampoo usas? Es que mi pelo no se ve igual que el tuyo y eso que en mis ratos libres me la paso en el salón de belleza- hubo un repentino silencio ante tal comentario fuera del tema.

-Sensei… estaba hablando de las fantasías- le recordó su alumna.

-¡Oh! Sí, es verdad. Gomen. Esto… ¿en dónde me quedé?

-En que iba al cine- respondió el azabache, alejándose de la mujer.

-Cierto. Pues antes deseaba ir a un cine XXX y ahí ponerme cachonda hasta no poder más… uff… sentir los labios de un hombre, cualquiera- se acercó al rostro de Sasuke –que me bese aunque me deje sin aire, en ese momento sería lo de menos; y poco a poco manosearnos a gusto, sin que nadie moleste, sin preocupaciones…- Rin puso su mano en el muslo del moreno que de a poco comenzaba a molestarle tantas "atenciones" -Y una vez entrados en calor… tener sexo salvajemente, en las butacas del cine…- concluyó dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a Sasuke que de inmediato se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

"_Y ésta quien se cree para andarme besando, a nadie le he permitido hacerlo. Llegando al dormitorio me desinfectaré la cara y manos…"_

-Ahora es tu turno Naruto-kun- prosiguió la mujer.

El rubio estaba que el diablo se lo llevaba, otra vez esa vieja hacía lo que quería. Lo peor de todo… _"¡Kuso! ¡No, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y fingir que no pasa nada! Estuve a punto de… ¡ESA MALDITA ZORRA! Quiero asesinarla, ahorcarla con el escote de su blusa o aventarla por la ventana solo para ver si sobrevive. Pero… si digo o hago algo, Sasuke… tal vez no me lo perdone nunca"_ –Hai- afirmó saliendo de sus pensamientos suicidas. –Bueno… una de mis fantasías, es… mmm… lo que pasa es que tengo un compañero de cuarto-

-¡Huy! Interesante, continúa- El azabache centró su atención en el rubio, ya que conocía a la perfección al compañero de cuarto del Uzumaki.

-Es un maldito bastardo arrogante- suspiró lanzando una mirada fugaz al Uchiha –pero desde que lo conocí no sale de mi mente-_"Hace dos días, vaya locura la mía"_

-¿Y la fantasía?- preguntó Rin.

-A eso voy…- reclamó algo molesto por lo impaciente que era la mujer -me gustaría estar duchándome, que de repente el entre en el baño y ahí… ahí… entregarnos a la pasión desenfrenada-

-Wow… ¡qué fuerte! Cuidado niños, pueden salir traumados con este relato tan increíblemente detallado- respondió burlona por "tanto" detalle obsceno y pervertido que salió de la boca del rubio –A ver Narutin, descríbenos a ese chico, para imaginárnoslo un poquito mejor-

-Tiene el cabello negro, ojos… y boca- agregó el rubio.

-Baka, eso es demasiado normal… ¿y de perdido ya lo has visto desnudo?-

El ojiazul se sonrojó a más no poder –Si- respondió, agachando la mirada.

-¡Waa! ¡Escándalo! ¿y está bien equipado?- haciendo una leve seña hacia sus partes íntimas.

-Eso creo- comentó ligeramente ruborizado.

-¡CÓMO QUE ESO CREES!- gritó el azabache, para sorpresa de todos. _"¡Baka! ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! ¡Necesito zafarme de esto, como sea!" _–Pues... es que se supone que ya lo ha visto desnudo-

-Oe… parece que tienes mucho interés Sasuke-kun… Es más, gracias a tu valiosa participación, tú, serás mi segundo ayudante-

-Ni lo piense- el azabache usó la mejor de sus miradas retadoras, dejando en claro quien mandaba en esa situación.

Unos segundos más tarde…

-A ver Uchiha Sasuke, cuéntanos un poco más de ti empezando por tu edad, dónde vives, a qué te dedicas, tus preferencias y lo más importante para esta sesión y para las chicas: ¿tienes novia? Estoy segura que a todos los aquí presentes nos interesa saberlo- _"Claro, para luego vender la nota a alguna revista de chismes que me dé suficiente dinero para no trabajar por el resto de mi vida jajaja"_

-Dieciocho, en un dormitorio, estudiante y…-

-Otro chico demasiado expresivo- interrumpió lamentándose la mujer –Como dudo poder sacarte más información acerca de tu vida privada… y ya que lo de las fantasías no ha resultado del todo bien por la poca ayuda e imaginación de Naruto, lo mejor será que les mencione el top 5 de las fantasías de hombres y mujeres…- Una nueva diapositiva se mostró en ella una imagen con una mujer semidesnuda.

-Para empezar, para nosotras las únicas, encantadoras, inteligentes, cautivadoras y sobre todo sexys chicas son:

_La primera: fantasías con la pareja: Uff, son las que más nos prenden, fantasear con tu marido o más en concreto con el novio, son usualmente cosas que ya hemos hecho o que nos gustaría hacer por vez primera._

_En segundo lugar: Sexo con alguien que no es nuestra pareja: comúnmente para las mujeres, fantaseamos con algún amor pasado que nos movía el tapete, aquel chico de la secundaria, la preparatoria o universidad, según sea el caso jajaja._

_Tercera: Sexo con otra mujer: ¡no lo nieguen cochinotas! Esto es algo "normal" así que no se me asusten, ya que no está tan mal visto, claro está, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de los hombres. También las mujeres tenemos este tipo de fantasías más a menudo, incluso más que los mismos hombres._

_¡Cuarta! Cosas que nunca hemos probado: aquí vienen cosas como algo de masoquismo, tríos, voyerismo, entre otras cosas parecidas…_

_Quinta y última: el tan afamado sexo oral. La razón… bueno, principalmente porque éste es el método más rápido y efectivo para que la mujer tenga un orgasmo, así que chicos practiquen mucho con la lengua para satisfacernos_- sonrió ampliamente la mujer.

-Ahora pasemos al top 5 de los hombres, tomen nota porque de seguro les serán muy útiles. Empezaré desde la menos "popular":

_Sexo con otro hombre: usualmente son fantasías que implican tríos en el que haya otro hombre, "simplemente es curiosidad" es lo que dicen todos, si claro__,__ eso decía mi primo __y __ahora lo único que hace es tirarse a cuanto chico lindo que ve. ¡Bola de calenturientos! Para los homosexuales __obviamente é__sta es las más popular, a pesar de que ya disfrutan el sexo con otro hombre, a veces, les entra la curiosidad de tener sexo con un hombre heterosexual, esto es… ¿cómo decirlo? Un fetiche… tabú… bueno una súper-fantasía para que se entienda mejor._

_Sexo anal: chicos heterosexuales, no se me traumen, esto es de lo más normal, no porque les llame la atención este tipo de sexo quiere decir que sean homosexuales ¡no! Aunque ellos no les negarán que es de lo mejor y más placentero. El ano es una zona erótica muy buena especialmente para ustedes, el famoso punto G__.__ Entonces cuando tengan oportunidad de probar… lo mejor es que la aprovechen._

_El voyerismo y exhibicionismo: a todos nos gusta observar y ser observados, muy dentro de nuestra mente cochambrosa lo sabemos; en primera porque sabemos que no es lo mismo verlo a través de una máquina, ya sea la televisión o en una computadora, a verlo en vivo y a todo color, y mejor que en alta definición._

_Sexo oral: común, tanto en hombres como en mujeres, ya lo hemos visto. Es algo que no debe de faltar en toda fantasía._

_Y la más popular, aunque no lo crean, los hombres aman las fantasías con su pareja ¡chicos y chicas más vale que se me pongan las pilas y a echar la imaginación!_

_¿_Alguna pregunta?- Todos los presentes quedaron fascinados con tan espléndida explicación sobre todo aquellos puntos importantes –Bien ya que no hay dudas, pasaremos a los puntos erógenos- La tercera diapositiva se mostró, la imagen principal, un hombre besando el cuello de un hombre; el título en letras grandes y con algo más: "un par de instrucciones".

-¿Sasuke-kun, podrías leer la diapositiva por favor?-

-"Para encontrar el punto erógeno de la pareja, hace falta explorarle a detalle"-

-¡Damas y caballeros, esto que acaba de leer el bombón de Sasuke es la mera verdad! Para conocer los "puntos débiles" de nuestra pareja, hace falta conocer de él o ella hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Está claro? Pasemos a nuestra demostración… Naruto quítate la playera- ordenó Rin.

-¡No! el lugar está muy frío y no quiero resfriarme- se justificó el Uzumaki.

-Tan fácil como apagar el aire acondicionado- al momento la estudiante de Rin tomó el control del aparato y lo apagó –Listo. Ahora quítate la playera-

-Aun así el lugar sigue frío-

-¡Maldita sea Naruto-baka, solo haz lo que digo!-

El rubio la miró, aun sin estar convencido del todo.

-Sasuke, tú tienes que encontrar algún punto erógeno de Naruto-

-Pero yo no…- intentó negarse.

-Anda vamos, no te morirás si tienes alguna calentura de 10 minutos con un chico, además esta actividad tiene fines educativos- sonrió fingidamente a pesar de que decía la verdad; ella sólo quería comprobar que su_** "sexto sentido" estaba en lo correcto**_, de nuevo.

-Yo no…- trataba de reclamar el azabache.

-Vamos Sasu-chan… yo sé que muy dentro de ti quieres probar ¿o me equivoco? No tiene nada de malo, ya que esto es normal a tu edad ¿lo sabías?- el moreno tenía la mirada perdida, tanto que ni siquiera intentó reclamar nuevamente, cosa que Rin aprovechó para ubicar a ambos chicos en el mejor lugar para que todos observaran perfectamente; tomó primero al rubio y después al moreno, levantándolos de su sitio y dejándolos en el centro del auditorio, uno tras el otro. Esperando el momento para actuar con la mayor cautela posible.

"_Espero poder controlarme" _pensó el moreno, mientras agitaba su cabeza para despejarse un poco. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras palpaba tímidamente el hombro izquierdo del Uzumaki.

-Ahh- Naruto emitió un suspiro apenas perceptible, al sentir el ligero contacto de Sasuke. Todos en el auditorio observaban detenidamente la escena que apenas comenzaba. El joven Uchiha estaba tomando más confianza y ahora rozaba a detalle la nuca y espalda del ojiazul, que al contacto se le erizaba la piel. El azabache dio la vuelta al rubio y tomó su mano, de a poco fue lamiendo el dedo anular del chico, que parecía derretirse de placer por aquel delicioso contacto.

"_Demonios, eso se siente tan bien…"_

-Para empezar con nuestra explicación, los puntos erógenos son lugares de nuestro cuerpo donde leves caricias producen varias sensaciones placenteras. En términos un poco más biológicos: son aquellos en los que se concentra gran cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas y gracias a ellas responden con una especial sensibilidad ante una estupenda estimulación. Como pueden observar…- _"Este par ha llegado más lejos de lo que yo esperaba en tan poco tiempo… ¡Estúpida de mí! Tengo que dejar de leer y ver yaoi por internet…"_

-Magnifica escena…- susurró Rin para sí, mientras le escurría un hilillo de sangre de la nariz. _"¿No se supone que estaban de pie? Ahora ya están recostados en el suelo"_ Naruto le daba la espalda a Sasuke, quien se apoyaba sobre el trasero del rubio, dedicándose a lamer el cuello del ojiazul a detalle, como tratando de aprenderse de memoria el sabor de aquella suculenta piel.

"_**Te odio…"**_

-Bi-bien, lo… lo que…- la famosa sexóloga trataba de continuar con su explicación a pesar de la fascinante escena que apreciaban sus ojos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Naruto al sentir cómo se colaba la mano del moreno dentro de su pantalón.

-Lo… que pu-pueden apreciar…- _"Es una escena completamente más allá de lo que se tenía planeado, una inigualable imagen… no, un video… Necesito una cámara, sabía que debía comprar una cámara… mi celular… ¡eso es! Me alegro de tenerte conmigo"_ -Sasuke-kun ya descubrió un par de…- Rin sacó su teléfono y rápidamente buscó la función de la cámara.

-¡Ahhh!- gimió el Uzumaki nuevamente _"Tengo que de-dehh detener esto… antes dehhh que…"_

-Un par de…- _"Imbéciles esto ya me está gustando… 3 minutos… llevo 3 minutos grabando, esto vale oro… mucho mejor que mi noche de bodas" __-..._puntos erógenos… esto… el cuello, los pezones y los muslos son…-

Se podía apreciar a ambos chicos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada caricia, el contacto de sus cuerpos calientes, olvidándose por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; además varios presentes tomaban fotos y videos disfrutando a su manera de lo que sucedía.

-Sa-su-ke…- Naruto trataba de detener al moreno, ya que intentaba quitarle los pantalones… bueno, más bien arrancárselos.

"_Esto está poniéndose cada vez mejor…"_

-Sensei… Sensei… ¡sensei!-

-Ah… ¡qué quieres! ¡No ves que puedo perderme lo más importante!-

-¿No cree que ya están descontrolados?- comentó la alumna.

-Nah… esto es normal-

-¿Normal? ¡Sasuke y Naruto ya casi están desnudos!-

-¡Qué! Me perdí la parte en que Sasu se quitó su camisa- reclamó molesta y a la vez decepcionada Rin.

-¡Eso no importa! Sabe… si alguien publica las fotos o videos de esto… ¡nos pueden demandar!-

-¿Demandar? ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo, esto es sólo con fines educativos-

-Si, eso ya lo sé pero…-

-¡Pero qué niña! ¡Habla claro de una vez!-

-¿No cree que Sasuke-san se enfadará con nosotros? Además su familia nos puede demandar…-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque nos demandarían?-

-Este es un buen motivo- señaló a los chicos demasiado excitados…

-Claro… ya capté la idea… pero dudo que nos demanden- aclaró, centrando su atención nuevamente al video que tomaba.

-¿Recuerda las fotos que le tomaron a Sasuke en el hotel de Tokio?-

-Si claro, fueron publicadas ayer… por cierto recuérdame pedir cinco posters tamaño real-

-Espere- sacó su pequeña agenda –Comprar 5 posters de Sasuke. Anotado Rin-sama… Como le decía, a la chica que fotografió al joven Sasuke, la encarcelaron-

-¡Qué! ¡Por sólo 100 míseras fotos! Qué asco de leyes tenemos, encarcelarte por tomar fotos ¡eso viola nuestro derecho a la libre expresión!-

-Sí concuerdo con usted, pero sólo por esas 100 fotos, fue demandada por la familia Uchiha, concretamente por Uchiha Itachi. Por no contar con los permisos necesarios para poder fotografiar o grabar a un Uchiha-

-Osea que necesitamos su permiso-

-Así es-

-¿Crees que cobre caro por una media hora de video?-

-¡Y yo que sé!-

-Bien tu ganas…- Al instante la mujer se acercó a los jóvenes, un tanto tímida y sonrojada por lo que sus ojos captaban -Esto… ¿chicos?- interrumpió.

-Rin-sama ¿quiere que le ayude?-

-No, yo puedo hacer esto sola- _"Mentira, por mí los dejaría que continuaran pero no quiero ser demandada y menos ir a la cárcel… otra vez"_ -Chicos no es que quiera interrumpir su maravillosa demostración pero… necesito que se detengan- fue ignorada, no le hicieron caso alguno -Naruto… en verdad tienen que parar- insistió al ver que el pantalón del rubio era bajado por la fuerza del azabache, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior -¡Sasuke!- al ver que hablar por las buenas no servía de nada…

-Oe Sasuke… de… detente…- susurró Naruto al oído del azabache.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta!- la mujer se inclinó hacia ellos, jalando violentamente al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alejarles, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Tráeme un balde con agua fría, tendremos que recurrir a medidas extremas!-

-Hai- rápidamente la chica le entregó el balde lleno con agua –Sensei… ¿cree que esto funcione?-

-No lo sé…- De inmediato vació el agua helada sobre ambos jóvenes que casi por arte de magia se detuvieron. Se levantaron lentamente, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, sin decir una palabra. Intercambiaron miradas, Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo apenas perceptible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción; con el torso desnudo, totalmente mojado. El ojiazul estaba muy sonrojado sin poder ocultarlo, posiblemente porque estaba casi desnudo y muy, muy mojado. ¡Ah! Y ambos con un "apenas perceptible" problema entre piernas.

"_Maldita Rin… porqué tuvo que mojar al teme… ahora se ve tremendamente sexy…" _Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sasuke.

-Vayan a arreglarse- exclamó Rin, mostrando una ligera sonrisa satisfecha.

Minutos después…

-Primero que nada, una disculpa por lo que ha ocurrido pero la situación ya está controlada. Nuestros queridos ayudantes también les ofrecen sus más sinceras disculpas…- volteó a ver a los jóvenes, que ya estaban más tranquilos.

-Sumimasen- el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-…- el Uchiha no parecía que fuese a pedir disculpas.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Gomen- dijo casi obligado.

-Bien, es mejor que continuemos-

La cuarta y última diapositiva se mostró, ahora la imagen se trataba de una cesta de comida llena de los principales afrodisíacos. -Primero lo básico: Un afrodisíaco es cualquier sustancia que se supone aumenta el apetito sexual y su nombre hace referencia a Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor. La mayoría de estos alimentos son comestibles. Por ejemplo en China, en su medicina tradicional, se usaban remedios a base de hierbas, como la raíz del ginseng para potenciar la longevidad y el vigor sexual, lo que hace de este alimento uno de los principales y más conocidos afrodisíacos en el mundo. Por otro lado, los árabes destacan el valor de los perfumes, las fragancias y cosméticos para multiplicar el placer sexual-

-¿Y cuáles son los principales afrodisiacos?- cuestionó un chico al fondo del auditorio.

-Muy buena pregunta. ¡Aquí les van! Ojo: solo son los más conocidos. Más les vale tener papel y algo con qué escribir porque no repetiré:

El Ajo: aunque su olor y sabor sea un poco desagradable. Recuerdo que una vez mastiqué uno… y nadie se me acercaba, ya me estaba preocupando, hasta pensaba que estaba caminando desnuda, porque me veían horrorizados… Jajaja, pues este ingrediente, además de espantar gente y vampiros, ejerce en el cuerpo un notable efecto calentador.

Azafrán: Esta es una planta que se usa como condimento, para teñir de un color amarillo y aromatizar los alimentos. Hasta donde se sabe estimula el útero y la circulación sanguínea.

Caviar: Son las huevas del pescado: tiene un gran contenido proteínico y es estimulante de los instintos sexuales.

El ginseng: Se le atribuyen casi todas las cualidades, algunas contradictorias, como sedante y estimulante. Es un tónico generalizado y también se sabe que es un alto potenciador sexual.

Jengibre: se dice que estimula la circulación sanguínea, se usa mucho en la cocina china.

Los melocotones… ¡ay! como se me antojó uno en este momento: Es un fruto muy delicioso y jugoso. Está asociado con el deseo y los instintos carnales.

La miel: ¡¿quién rayos no va a conocer este delicioso manjar? A lo que me recuerda que mi marido me debe algo… La miel es una sustancia espesa, viscosa y muy dulce que elaboran las abejas. Al estar pre-digerida por la abeja, la miel es rápidamente absorbida por el flujo sanguíneo, proporcionando sus efectos inmediatamente.

Salmón: como afrodisiaco es más potente que la carne de vaca y sus efectos más inmediatos.

También se pueden tomar en cuenta el chocolate, las fresas, frambuesas, la piña, la vainilla y el vino.

Y por último, algo que no tienen que olvidar: el mayor afrodisíaco sexual somos nosotros mismos, el descubrir y estimular lo que sentimos por nuestra pareja, y mas a la hora del cachondeo. ¡Debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestro instinto, la perversión y el morbo, es la mejor manera de encender el deseo sexual! Esa es la mejor manera ¡No lo olviden!- levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, acompañada de una gran sonrisa -Bueno es hora de pasar a la parte práctica… así que nuestro conejillo de indias se dispondrá a probar varias infusiones que he preparado especialmente para esta conferencia-

-Pero es que no…-

-No importa lo que me digas Naruto-chan, te tomarás esas infusiones y si no quieres yo me encargo de metértelas por el…-

-Hai hai, entendido, cooperaré- exclamó nervioso Naruto, tratando de calmar la furia de la mujer.

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntó el moreno un tanto curioso.

-Para nada, no te preocupes Sasu-chan él estará bien-_ "__Sólo se quedará con un problema entre las piernas, un intenso calor y una que otra estupidez que creo ya estarás acostumbrado a eso, es normal en él"_-Te lo aseguro_-_ confirmó segura de sus palabras. Al momento tomó entre sus manos un vaso de vidrio lleno con una bebida de un color un tanto extraño: café verdoso, con algo sospechoso flotando en él. -Narutin~… es la hora-

-Oe… ¿qué demonios es eso?- preguntó asustando.

-Una bebida afrodisiaca que preparé yo misma- respondió con cierto orgullo.

-Ah… más bien parece un vaso lleno con agua del caño, se ve asquerosa- se quejó el rubio ante tal cosa –Eh… eso… ¿se movió dattebayo? Dime que vi mal- le dijo al azabache, que aún no podía acercársele a un par de metros.

-Ay no seas cobarde, anda bébelo- reclamó la mujer.

-Bueno… Oe Sasuke- volteó a ver al moreno que parecía un poco preocupado –Si no sobrevivo, quiero que…- _"Sepas que te amo profundamente ¡aunque seas un bastardo, imbécil, engreído, exhibicionista, violador y acosador! Y que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido y me gustaría volver a encontrarme contigo en mi próxima vida" __-_comunícate con emergencias para que tengan lista una ambulancia para trasladar a un paciente, solo por si las dudas ¿sí?-

-Ah… si-

-¡Sólo bébelo con un demonio!- gritó desesperada Rin por tanto teatro. Naruto se tomó toda esa cosa de un solo trago, sin siquiera saborearlo.

-Lo sabía ¡eso estaba asqueroso!- se quejó haciendo una mueca.

-Ya, ya, ahora dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mmm… ¿qué se supone que debo de sentir?-

-Los efectos son calor extremo, atracción hacia cualquier persona, ansias de tener sexo, erecciones, alguna que otra estupidez… De hecho ya deberías de estar experimentando esos síntomas-

-Pues… no. Me siento igual- sonrió burlón.

-Qué raro. Bien… pues prueba este otro-

-Ok… ¡Mmm ese sabía a fresa! Que rico-

-¿Y bien?-

-Nada, sigo igual-

-Es extraño, estoy segura que los hice bien… haré uno aquí, puede que esos no eran los correctos- Comenzó a hacer un batido, con algo de chocolate, helado, vodka y unas gotitas de un frasco que tenía un corazón morado, lo sirvió en una copa con un par de fresas, crema batida y una cereza. –Toma bebe éste último-

-Hai- tomó hasta la última gota de dicha bebida, que al parecer no hizo ningún efecto en el rubio. –Delicioso, no he probado mejor postre en toda mi vida-

-¿Y?-

-Y… me siento igual-

-Jejeje… bueno… creo que les deberé la demostración- comentó un poco avergonzada a su audincia_ "__No lo entiendo… este idiota debería estar agonizando de calor, gritando estupideces y queriendo tirarse a cualquiera"_ –Así que creo que con esto hemos finalizado. Espero haya sido de su agrado y ¡nos vemos el año que viene!- de inmediato se escucharon los aplausos y ovaciones hacia la "exitosa" conferencia.

-¿Rin-san me puede dar su autógrafo?- corrió un joven con una libreta en mano.

-Yo quiero unos consejos para reconquistar a mi marido-

-Necesito un poderoso afrodisíaco para mi novia-

-Rin…- exclamó Sasuke.

-Espera bombón en un segundo te atiendo- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Rin!-

-¿Que pasa querido Sasu-chan?-

-¿Está segura que Naruto estará bien?-

-Sí, de cualquier manera te doy mi número por si sucede algo. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras-

-Entiendo-

-Oe Sasuke- gritó Rin al ver que el moreno se disponía a irse –Tu secretito está a salvo conmigo-

-Uff… que calor hace, Sasuke-teme prende el aire dattebayo-

-Baka, desde hace rato lo encendí-

-Pues baja la temperatura y acelera, ya quiero llegar a la conferencia-

-¿La conferencia?- _"Esto es grave"_

-Si, a la que vamos a ir…-

-Bien… el aire está al máximo-

-Ya que… tendré que deshacerme de mi playera-

-No lo hagas-

-¿Por qué? Tengo mucho calor-

"_¡Porque soy capaz de distraerme, con tal de verte sin playera, baka!"_

-No me importa lo que me digas-

-Oe dobe…- Sasuke parecía preocupado por el estado del ojiazul, desde que habían salido de la dichosa conferencia, comenzó a decir una que otra estupidez, incluso perdió la percepción del tiempo. –¿Dobe?- el azabache notó algo extraño en el chico, lo veía… diferente.

-Que lindos ojos tienes-

-¿Eh?-

-Sasuke… Bésame-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Que me beses-

-No…-

-Anda bésame-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Estoy manejando-

-¿Y? Solo te estoy pidiendo que me beses no que te salgas del camino-

-¿Estás seguro?- Naruto asintió.

Continuará…


	6. Curiosidad

**Días de Escuela**

Aquel primer día de clases en la universidad fue _**el inicio de algo nuevo… un escándalo**_. Más bien… fueron escándalos, el chico Uchiha fue fotografiado desnudo por una chica llamada Karin que terminó en la cárcel gracias a la demanda de Itachi Uchiha; también fue sorprendido caminando desnudo cerca de una librería, de acuerdo al testimonio de una cajera cuarentona… después nuestro protagonista Naruto se enamoró de un joven, a decir verdad fue algo extraño, cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien a primera vista en un lugar demasiado oscuro, en la atmósfera perfecta (nótese el sarcasmo del autor): un estacionamiento, húmedo y algo descuidado. Pero así se dieron las cosas… y aunque el rubio parecía estar babeando por ese chico, lo negó por completo… aunque no logró engañar a su amado padrino Jiraiya, quien lo conoce como a la palma de su mano.

Luego más tarde, ya en la universidad y una vez instalado en su nuevo dormitorio, todos los nuevos alumnos fueron recibidos con _**una bienvenida poco usual**_ donde presentaron a la vieja Tsunade, quien se convirtió en la directora de esta afamada institución; Sasuke conoció oficialmente a Naruto Uzumaki convirtiéndose en su compañero de cuarto, niñero y también en su prestamista.

Al día siguiente Naruto conoció un poco más al bastardo engreído mejor conocido como Uchiha Sasuke… con quien tuvo un par de _**peleas y… calenturas**_; gracias a sus estupideces en clase y a un maestro de sexo dudoso que los vio peleando en los pasillos del campues, les asignaron un nuevo tipo de castigo implementado por Tsunade y Shizune: ir a una conferencia de una afamada sexóloga… ¿para qué? Eso mismo me pregunto yo…

Arribaron a uno de los hoteles más conocidos de Konoha; ahí conocieron a Rin: una sexóloga loca la cual impartiría la conferencia. Después de un buen rato de estar esperando a ambos chicos y de escuchar sus excusas nada creíbles… sospechó del tipo de relación que tenían Naruto y Sasuke hasta ese momento; y ya que tomó confianza con Naruto, pues ¿por qué no? Que el chico le sacara de esa duda: "¿qué es Sasuke de ti? Tu _**novio, amante o amigo…**_ Al final esa pregunta sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza del Uzumaki… Y por si fuera poco, con todo lo acontecido, la alumna de Rin descubrió que su sensei tenía con una afición bastante peculiar: era fanática del yaoi.

En fin… salieron de la dichosa conferencia y el ojiazul se puso un poquito raro… a tal grado de preocupar seriamente al moreno con sus frasecita: "_**Que lindos ojos tienes**_" y ya que el Uchiha fue bombardeado ligeramente, porqué no, aprovechar y deshacerse de todas sus defensas, tomarlo por sorpresa y… ¿cómo decirlo? Traumarle…

**Capítulo 6: Curiosidad**

-Que lindos ojos tienes…- comentó Naruto mientras su mano rozaba ligeramente el rostro níveo del moreno.

A decir verdad, Sasuke llegó a pensar que él era el que estaba drogado. Por un momento tuvo la idea de golpearse contra el volante para ver si por lo menos reaccionaba con el dolor, pero al escuchar y ver a Naruto actuar así, algo… algo extraño pasó con él. _"Creo que debí haber desayunado… y ¿qué rayos le pasa?" _-¿Eh?- se sonrojó levemente.

-Sasuke… bésame- dijo un tanto suplicante.

-¡¿Qué?- Sasuke frenó bruscamente, causando que varios automovilistas le recordaran a su querida madre, mientras lo rebasaban -No…-

-Anda bésame- _"¡Teme! No te estoy pidiendo que me mates. ¡Solo hazlo de una maldita vez!"_

-No- respondió mientras avanzaba de nuevo para poder tomar la próxima salida de la autopista.

-¿Por qué?-

-Estoy manejando- _"A menos que quieras matarnos por tu culpa"_

-¿Y? Solo te estoy pidiendo que me beses no que causes un accidente vial a escala-

-¿Estás seguro?- el rubio solo asintió. Sasuke no podía creerlo, tenía otra oportunidad para deleitarse con el rubio, besarlo de nuevo… y él…: _"Lo beso… o no… Si… No…"_ Obviamente sabía que algo le ocurría a su compañero, porque eso de andarle pidiendo besos como que no era normal en Naruto… o por lo menos no había sido tan directo como ahora… y por otra parte no podía aprovecharse de esta situación… o ¿sí? Sasuke se estacionó en la farmacia más cercana –Espera aquí, ya vuelvo-

-Hai- contestó algo triste.

-Más le vale a esa vieja loca que responda- refunfuñó el joven; se recargó en el cofre del auto, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la tarjetilla que Rin le había obsequiado un par de minutos antes.

-¿Bueno? ¡Aquí Rin-chan! ¿Allá quién?- saludó efusiva.

-Sasuke-

-¡Sasu-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto… ¿Acaso quieres invitarme a algún lado? Hoy no tengo planes sabes…- agregó con voz seductora -Así que sería tuya toda la tarde y noche si tú quieres…-

-Naruto está diciendo estupideces- comentó mientras observaba detenidamente al rubio, que parecía estar husmeando en la guantera del coche.

-Y ese es mi problema porque…-

-Usted le dio unas bebidas de dudosa procedencia- le recordó, sumamente molesto.

-No me cambies el tema Sasu-chan… Aun así es normal que ese chico diga estupideces ¿o me equivoco?-

-Dice más estupideces de lo normal, además tiene mucho calor…-

-¡Pff cómo no va a tener calor la creatura! con estos 45° que pronosticaron, cualquiera se quejaría por ello-

-Está en el auto con el aire acondicionado al máximo y sigue teniendo calor- respondió, apretando ligeramente el teléfono.

-Ah… en ese caso… cómprale un helado y asunto arreglado. ¿Y a dónde me llevarás?-

-¿Acaso no entiende lo grave de la situación?- reclamó irritado.

-Claro que lo entiendo, un ligero error que pasé por alto- se disculpó la mujer... _"O tal vez no… posiblemente, desde el principio me di cuenta de que esto sucedería, pero no quise hacer nada para evitarlo. Ajajaja"_ -Ve el lado amable Sasuke-kun… hoy aprendí que los afrodisíacos tienen efectos diferentes en las personas y en particular lo que sucede con Naru-chan, es que a su cuerpo le toma más tiempo poder asimilarlos-

-¿Y qué pretende que haga con él?-

-Al parecer tendrás que esperar a que se le pasen los efectos-

-Escuche bien, no puedo dejar que le vean así. ¡Esto tiene que quitársele de alguna manera! ¡Haga algo! Esto es su culpa- gritó, llamando la atención de los peatones.

-Sí, si… fue mi error, lo acepto. Y no te preocupes en absoluto, los efectos cuando mucho le durarán unas 48 horas,considerando la cantidad que bebió-

-¡QUE! ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con él todo este tiempo?-

-Mmm… solo hay algo que puedes hacer para que se le baje la calentura… así que, sorpréndeme…- pi…pi…pi…pi… Sí, la conversación ha terminado. Clara señal de que iba a tener problemas y de los grandes. Sasuke no tenía otra opción, debía de cuidar al rubio, pero esta vez era diferente, porque él también debía cuidarse…

¿De qué?

.

.

.

-De mí…- se dijo el azabache mientras entraba a la farmacia –De mi depende que la vieja Tsunade no lo vea, puede pensar que está drogado y puede expulsarlo… expulsarnos por llegar en esas condiciones-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le dijo un hombre muy blanco, demasiado parecía enfermo y tenía largo cabello negro.

-¿Me puede dar unos calmantes?-

-Claro joven, un momento. ¡Kabuto tráeme una dosis de calmantes y rápido! Recuerda que son 8 pastillas de las azules ovaladas que están cerca del viagra, atrás del repelente de mosquitos, junto a las croquetas del perro y a un lado del veneno para ratas. Ten cuidado con las granadas...-

"_¿Qué clase de farmacia es esta?"_ pensó el moreno al oír aquella explicación.

-De inmediato- Kabuto entró al pequeño almacén donde casualmente el foco se acabada de fundir. –Genial- refunfuñó el chico –Si mal no recuerdo… esas pastillas estaban al final de este estante… A ver…- se acercó a la caja y tomó una pequeña pastilla ovalada. –Sí, son éstas- contó las 8, las vació en un recipiente pequeño y volvió a la caja junto al dueño.

-Tardaste mucho inútil…- regañó a su empleado –Aquí tiene joven ¿algo más?-

-No, es todo-

-Son 950 yenes- al instante el azabache le entregó su tarjeta. –Firme aquí y aquí- mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a firmar aquel papelito, el viejo de la farmacia empacó todo lo que recién le habían comprado: el pequeño recipiente con las pastillitas azules, una paleta helada con sabor a coco, una botella con agua y un chocolate que parecía ya estar derretido.

-Gracias-

-De nada, que tenga buen día-

-Si claro…- bufó el Uchiha _"Dudo que tenga un buen día…"_ salió del lugar directo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Oe… Orochimaru-sama… se fundió el foco del almacén- informó Kabuto.

-Y que… ¿piensas que lo voy a cambiar yo? Ni muerto. ¡Anda inútil ve a cambiarlo!-

-Oh… claro- Kabuto regresó al almacén, cambió el foco y solo por curiosidad se asomó hacia donde había ido anteriormente –Ups- exclamó al ver que las pastillas que vació en el recipiente, no era nada más ni nada menos que: –Viagra… ¿Orochimaru-sama?- gritó algo desesperado.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-¿Tiene un buen abogado verdad?-

-Ya no… lo asesinaron la semana pasada ¿por qué?-

-Curiosidad…-

Sasuke volvió al estacionamiento, pudiendo apreciar perfectamente a Naruto que parecía estar bastante inquieto. – ¡Teme! ¡Tardaste mucho! ¿Me compraste algo?- preguntó curioso mientras le arrebataba la bolsa con las compras – ¡Mmm paleta, paleta! De coco… ¡Sasuke brujo! ¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorita?-

"_Mmm… no lo sé… será porque esa paleta la compré para mí, pero ya no importa en absoluto"_ –No sé, suerte supongo-

-Sí, eso creo- de inmediato el rubio destapó la paleta y comenzó a lamerla muy ansioso. –Oe teme-

-Qué-

-¿Y mi beso?-

-No pienso besarte- _"Aunque muera de ganas, maldito"_

-Dame una buena razón- suplicó el chico.

-No quiero y punto-

-Ah… ah… se escurre, se escurre- anunció el Uzumaki cuando un par de gotas de la paleta cayeron sobre su abdomen, hecho que al Uchiha no le desagradó en lo absoluto…

"_Nota: comprar más paletas de coco para él…"_ – ¿Dobe?-

-¿Si?-

"_¡¿Podrías dejar de lamer así esa estúpida paleta? Haces que me imagine cosas… No muy sanas…"_ Sasuke se tragó sus palabras, desviando su mirada lo más disimulado que pudo –Límpiate ¿quieres?- continuó, señalando aquellas gotas traviesas que resbalaban tan provocativas sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. –Lle-Llegamos-

-Oe teme-

-Que- respondió secamente y un tanto irritado.

-Nada- concluyó el rubio.

-Tú… ¿es-estás mejor?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-Eso creo, aún tengo un poco de calor pero estoy mejor. Gracias dattebayo- sonrió agradecido. _"Parece que se preocupa por mi…"_

-Anda vamos al dormitorio, allá podrás refrescarte y ponte la playera- ordenó.

-¡Ni loco! ¿Quieres que me ase?- refunfuñó cual niño pequeño –¡Waaa!- gritó Naruto dentro del auto.

"_Ahora que…"_ pensó el azabache harto -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… no siento las piernas…- soltó con un tono burlón.

-Hmm…- lanzó un suspiro el moreno –Supongo… que… tengo que ayudarte- al instante Sasuke que acercó al Uzumaki, lo tomó de la mano, causando que el chico se ruborizara y dándole la espalda, lo tomó entre sus brazos para poder subirlo a ella.

-Teme… esto es vergonzoso- se quejó Naruto visiblemente apenado, al verse en aquella situación incómodamente genial.

"_A quien se lo dices… a uno de los chicos más fríos del instituto y que odia que los demás lo toquen sin su permiso"_ –No puedo dejar que te pase algo ¿recuerdas?- agregó con tono protector.

-Jeje claro, la vieja Tsunade dattebayo- _"Oba-san, te adoraré por siempre"_ sonrió complacido. Y así, el rubio "se resignó" a pasar esa vergüenza; se limitó a aprovechar, disfrutar y acomodarse en la espalda del moreno, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, cosa que le gustaba, no, le excitaba aquel contacto. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionó.

-Oe Naruto…-

-¿Si?-

-Dime… eso que roza mi trasero…-

-Gomen… no pude evitarlo- parecía que el rubio estaba cansado, como si aquellas bebidas hubiesen acabado con toda su energía, intentaba dormir, pero quería seguir despierto ante esa agradable sensación que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

"_Y soy yo el sucio, pervertido, violador"_

Y el querido Sasuke caminó por casi todo el campus llamando la atención de todos y... todas. Por la simple razón de ser el tan codiciado chico Uchiha, ése que siempre estaba presente en las fantasías de las chicas; además lo que estaba haciendo, era poco creíble.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Sasuke está ayudando a alguien!- gritó una chica histérica en la cafetería del campus.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¡¿Estás segura?- preguntó incrédula una joven.

-¡Hai!- afirmó la chica.

-Esto hay que verlo- de inmediato varios chicos y chicas se acercaron a los ventanales del lugar, asomándose para corroborar las palabras de la chica y en efecto, aquel que pasaba en frente era el azabache.

-Qué extraño- a decir verdad, corrían varios rumores sobre el moreno, él, que nunca se ofrecía para ayudar… a nadie, absolutamente a ¡NADIE! Ni siquiera cuando su compañero de equipo se había roto la pierna, ni mucho menos cuando a una porrista le propinaron un salvaje balonazo y quedó inconsciente; en ambas ocasiones el antes mencionado se limitó a observar detenidamente, solo eso y nada más.

¡Ah! Esperen… También llamó la atención de cierto grupo estudiantil de la universidad: YFC, mejor conocido como Yaoi Fan Club. Estas chicas –y uno que otro chico-, amantes del yaoi… se dedicaron a observar la escena: dos chicos, el primero, el mayor ídolo sexual del campus ¿ayudando a alguien? Extraño muy extraño. Y el segundo chico el recién ingresado, el tal Uzumaki Naruto, que por alguna razón estaba sonrojado, con la mirada perdida y con el torso desnudo.

-Chicas ya saben que hacer- ordenó una linda chica.

-Hai, Tenten-san- se fueron acercando sigilosamente, lo más despistadamente posible, para no levantar ninguna sospecha de ninguno de los dos jóvenes indefensos y despreocupados.

-Tenten-san… ¿cree que podamos tomar algo que valga la pena?-

-Creo que este año obtendremos muy buen material… con ese nuevo equipo electrónico que acabamos de comprar, todas esas cámaras escondidas… las de los baños de los hombres… todas las que instalamos en las duchas del gimnasio, las del campo de soccer, también las de los vestidores de los chicos, las que preparamos en cada dormitorio de la escuela… Ni Konoha-TV está tan equipada como nuestro club, así que dudo que se nos escape hasta el más mínimo detalle- concluyó orgullosa aquella chica. Tenten-san: una chica linda, joven, distinguida por siempre estar peinada con dos coletas, una amante del yaoi… su familia es de las más adineradas de la zona, así que ella puede aprovechar una parte de esos recursos para su amada afición. El semestre pasado fue nombrada Ero-sensei de ese famoso y a la vez temido club, debido al excelente material que recopiló de un par de chicos que descubrió in fraganti en los vestidores de los chicos… Sai y un tal Gaara. Para más detalles…

¡Olvídenlo! Es material clasificado de la institución. Además... ésto es SasuNaru-NaruSasu.

-Oe Sasuke…-

-Dime-

-Hueles bien dattebayo- rió estúpidamente.

-Eh… si… eso… creo- afirmó el moreno ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Que- contestó algo irritado.

-¿Te gusto?- _"¡Eres estúpido o que Uzumaki Naruto! No puedes andarle preguntando ese tipo de cosas a este tonto… este chico que te gusta… ¡este idiota que casi me viola!"_

-Eres un idiota…- reclamó el Uchiha.

-Al fin…- anunció Sasuke, mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio con su tarjeta.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó tímidamente el rubio, tratando de retomar aquella conversación perdida.

-Qué pasa- el azabache trataba de calmarse y olvidar aquella pregunta que le había hecho unos momentos antes.

-¿Te… te gusto?-

-Dobe… sabes… ¿podrías no volver a preguntarme eso?- respondió difícilmente. De inmediato recostó al rubio en su cama, dejándolo en la habitación solo. _"Necesito uno de esos calmantes… tal vez dos… o más…"_

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Que quieres Naruto!- gritó desde la cocina. Al momento destapó el envase donde estaban sus "calmantes", llevándose a la boca un par de ellos.

-¡Gracias dattebayo!- el moreno volvió a su habitación, se apoyó en el margen de la puerta y observó fijamente al chico.

-Si… de nada…- dijo moviendo su cabeza lentamente, relajándose.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Dobe… ¿cuántas preguntas te faltan? Un par más y no respondo- amenazó cerrando su puño.

-Mmm… _"__T__al vez __sean __10 o 100 más. Muajajaja"_ No lo sé... Oe Sasuke-chan- dijo inocente.

-Ahora qué demonios quieres, ya dime todo lo que tengas que decirme para terminar con esto pronto-

-¿Po… podrías ayudarme a darme un baño?-

-¿¡Qué? Estás loco, ni lo pienses ¡NO! ¡IIE! ¡NUNCA! ¿Oíste? Me niego rotundamente- completó claramente asustado.

-¡Vamos teme! Realmente necesito una ducha, me refrescaré mucho, además si pudiera mantenerme en pie, lo haría yo mismo y no tendría que rebajarme a pedírtelo, baka!-

El moreno reflexionó, Naruto tenía razón y aunque le doliera admitirlo, lo que paso con el rubio era de cierta manera su culpa… un baño lo compensaría ¿no? Estarían a mano y ya, listo, asunto solucionado; además no había problema, él ya estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con hombres… bueno no de esa forma, tan cerca y menos con uno que sabía que era gay _"No pierdo nada, solo le hago un favor"_ -Bien. Tú ganas- respondió resignado el azabache.

Así Sasuke tuvo que ceder a la sucia petición que le hizo el Uzumaki... ¿La razón?... ¿Por qué cedió tan fácil?... Seguro que el azabache tenía un buen motivo hasta hace un momento y si alguien le preguntaba en ese instante… no se le ocurriría ninguno que valiera la pena o por lo menos que justificara lo que estaba a punto de pasar, así que sólo digamos que lo hacía por el bien del chico y punto.

En fin, Naruto ya se había preparado, se deshizo de su ropa, cubriéndose sólo con una toalla blanca y una vez que terminó, fue llevado en los brazos del Uchiha quien se encontraba de la misma forma. El Uchiha debía evitar toda costa ver el cuerpo del rubio, simple y sencillamente porque aquella erección de hace rato, aún estaba presente, por lo que no podía ver con tanta "libertad".

– ¡Teme, deja de verme así!- reclamó – ¡Parece que quieres violarme! Pervertido-

-¡Baka! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Y más vale que te comportes o si no te tiro al suelo, estúpido-

Una vez en el baño, Sasuke sentó al ojiazul en un pequeño banquito, tomó la regadera y comenzó a humedecerle el pelo, éste a la vez no dejaba de cubrirse la entrepierna ligeramente con sus brazos, con un notable sonrojo.

Y así un silencio incómodo invadió descaradamente la escena, mientras el Uchiha tallaba suavemente el pelo de Naruto, con sumo cuidado... se le notaba algo distraído, cada instante que pasaba la pequeña esponja por su cuerpo desviaba su mirada para no caer en la tentación y al mismo tiempo luchaba contra su instinto asesino… ¡Ah! No, ese no...

_"Jamás me imagine que terminaría de esta forma... soy una maldita niñera… que quiere tirarse a su "pequeño" ¿Qué puede pasar? Él está sin ropa, indefenso, solo una toalla obstruye el plan… solo eso y nada más"_ Oh sí, ahí estaban los dos, expuestos ante sus deseos más perversos, solos en un dormitorio, sin que nada ni nadie les molestara.

-Oe Sasuke- interrumpió el ojiazul, sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió lo más calmado que pudo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- giró levemente su cuerpo para poder ver de cerca al Uchiha.

-Es posible que me arrepienta… pero pregunta, antes de que cambie de opinión-

-Bien… bueno… etto yo quiero saber… ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-

-¿Por qué el interés?- cuestionó seguro que no le daría un buen motivo.

-Mmm eeee... ¿Curiosidad?- dijo como afirmándolo para sí.

-¿Ah de verdad?-

-De veras dattebayo- replicó, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del moreno, causando que se sonrojara y se recostara ligeramente en el suelo húmedo del baño –Anda, vamos teme-chan… viviremos juntos por un tiempo, así que lo mejor es que nos hagamos amigos, debemos conocernos mucho más y llevarnos mejor ¿no lo crees?-

-Hmm… creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente- dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos dime- suplicó; de alguna manera el rubio terminó sobre las piernas de Sasuke, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Pa-para tu información m-mi vida privada n-no te incumbe dobe- añadió nervioso ante tal contacto.

-¡Kuso! ¡Sasuke! Es que solo que tengo curiosidad... Anda dímelo, dímelo, dímelo no seas malo anda, anda, anda- insistió.

-No me dejarás en paz hasta que te responda ¿cierto?-

-Aha- confirmó sonriente, disfrutando de su reciente victoria.

-Con tal de que dejes de joderme...- hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el azabache pensaba muy serio...

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió el rubio aquella intensa meditación del Uchiha.

-Yo... Verás yo...- inclinó su cabeza como avergonzado -yo nunca... tuve... una...- dijo en un suspiro apenas audible.

-¿Eh?- preguntó tontamente al no entender nada de lo que Sasuke había dicho.

-Yo nunca tuve novia- comentó forzadamente.

-¡Jajajaja teme! Deja de bromear jajajaja, es imposible que tú no tuvieses novia... jajaja-

Sasuke lanzó una mirada asesina, advirtiendo al ojiazul que su vida peligraba.

-Es en serio, no he tenido ninguna novia- agregó aún más tímido.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! Tú… un Uchiha ¡y más Uchiha Sasuke! Es imposible… no te lo creo- gritoneaba, mientras agitaba fuertemente al azabache.

-Mmm…- suspiró –Créelo-

-¿Y por qué? ¡Todas las chicas de Konoha se matarían entre sí por ti! ¡Darían cualquier cosa por ganarse siquiera una mirada tuya!- _"No es mala idea de que se maten entre ellas, así serías sólo mío"_

-Lo sé…-

-Y entonces…-

-Creo que ninguna cumple mis expectativas… mi aniki dice que soy muy exigente y además difícil de complacer-

-Y tiene razón-

"_Si… tiene razón el maldito"_

-Mmm… si te sirve de consuelo… yo tampoco he tenido novia-

-Eso es obvio dobe…-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Porque?-

-Por ser homosexual… ¿no?-

-Ah sí, eso creo- comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"_Y a pesar de eso, sigue sonriendo como si no fuera nada importante… es… esa sonrisa… solo debe ser eso"_ –Ne… Dobe… Quítate de encima, quieres…- comentó alejando su mirada de las piernas del rubio, que a pesar de estar "cubierto" por la toalla, no dejaba nada a la imaginación y menos con aquella erección que lo estaba tentando desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te intimido?- sonrió triunfante, causando que Sasuke hiciese una mueca descontento. Naruto comenzó a moverse torpemente, logrando montarse encima del azabache, apreciando a la perfección su bien formado abdomen.

-¿In-Intimidarme tú? ¡Ja-ja en… en tus sueños!- _"Mas que intimidarme… solo me estas excitando demasiado… verte así… estás muy, muy cerca… esta vez no podré contenerme"_

-Ah no te intimido…- respondió retadoramente, relamiéndose los labios y mostrándole sus colmillos, como si lo estuviese cazando.

-Na-nada en absoluto- confirmó algo nervioso, Era obvio que algo interesante estaba por empezar. _"Pff que puede pasar… es como un niño pequeño e inocente"_

-¿Seguro?- el Uchiha asintió. –Ni aunque haga esto…- al momento Naruto comenzó a darle ligeros lametones en el pecho y vientre, pudiendo apreciar cómo la blanca piel del azabache se estremecía con ese húmedo contacto, cada centímetro de su piel disfrutaba, gozaba todo lo que sus sentidos le permitían.

-Oe Na-Naruto, de-detente…- intentaba alejarlo, empujándolo apenas con algo de fuerza aplicada _"¡Kuso! ¡A dónde se fue esa inocencia! No ahora, por Kami… no aún…"_

-¡Vamos teme! ¿Acaso no te gusta mi juego? Es muy divertido ¿no es verdad?- un hilillo de saliva se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Ahhh… estohh le lla-llamas jugar?- _"¿Qué será de mi cuando hable en serio? Lo peor es que lo estoy disfrutando, más de lo que debería…"_

-Ne teme mentiroso- continuó, y al terminar esa frase mordió suavemente el cuello del Uchiha, provocando que éste gimiera intensamente. _"Al fin esa arrogancia tuya desapareció teme"_

-¡Ahhhh!- Aún un tanto aturdido por lo pasado, trató de acomodar las palabras que le vinieron a la mente –Ja-jamás, yo… no… mentiroso…-

-¿En serio?- alegó incrédulo.

"_¡Claro que no imbécil! Todos mentimos, te he mentido hasta tú también lo has hecho. Ya lo has notado ¿no es así?"_

-Se nota que me ocultas algo-

-Y según tú… ¿qué oculto?- respondió retador.

-Que te mueres por besarme…- _"Tanto como yo, disfrutar de tu cuerpo…"_ se fue acercando al rostro de Sasuke, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, que parecían estar esperando con ansias lo siguiente –Deseas que siga y que no me detenga por nada del mundo- de inmediato lo besó ligeramente como dándole a probar un delicioso manjar.

-De-detente- suspiró.

-Anda Sasuke sólo… déjate llevar, lo disfrutarás mucho más, lo prometo- comentó como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Aquella voz seductora que le susurró al oído le había dejado sin defensas, sorprendiéndolo completamente y quedó como paralizado, indefenso como un tierno bebé. Aprovechándose de esto, Naruto lo inmovilizó de las muñecas; así pudo contemplar aquella expresión del más que sumiso Sasuke, suplicándole por más, que no se detuviera por nada del mundo, esa mirada tan profunda que le propinaba, parecía capaz de matarle sino continuaba su "juego".

-Sasuke…- poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando lo más que pudo al rostro del moreno, viendo la siguiente expresión que pudo obtener del inexpresivo azabache… una en la que se podía notar a la perfección lo que el moreno quería dar a entender, sin tener que estar adivinando lo que en realidad demostraba: aquel asombro y excitación que el Uchiha no podía ocultar. Mientras tanto una de sus manos masajeaba por encima de la toalla el miembro del azabache, que comenzaba a despertar para tomar parte de la situación.

-No… _"Demonios no… no despiertes ahora… Pff a quien engaño, soy de carne y hueso por Kami, necesito esto… Vamos dobe… ¡No te atrevas a detenerte! ¡O juro que te mato!"_ ...lo hagas…- suplicó, poco creíble.

-Sigo sin creerte- Naruto parecía muy ansioso por continuar; por un lado estaba consciente de que aquella calentura era culpa… era gracias a Rin y a sus bebidas asquerosas… pero por otra parte también era debido a su gran deseo de estar siempre junto al Uchiha.

Sasuke perdía la razón poco a poco, y más cuando el rubio comenzó a tocarle y besarle a detalle, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo sentía un estimulante choque eléctrico, seguido de un intenso placer y ansias de sentir eso de nuevo. Qué más daba, solo debía relajarse, dejar que las cosas sucedieran y ya por lo demás se preocuparía después; estaba convencido de que el tiempo se había detenido, le parecía eterno aquel momento, deseaba sentir cada vez más… Era un hecho, Naruto se convirtió en su droga.

El rubio dejó de lado la toalla que lo cubría, soltando un ligero jadeo y una sonrisilla pícara.

-Na-Naruto…- lo miró fijamente, notando aquel brillo en sus ojos azules, que parecían saber lo que el moreno estaba por pedirle _"Realmente debo de estar loco… yo quiero… quiero…"_ –Bé…bésa…-

Sin dudarlo el rubio posó sus manos en las mejillas del azabache, quien no le dejaba de ver ni un instante. De nuevo, se aproximó a su rostro y como respuesta el azabache le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, enganchándolo para que no escapara. El rubio sentía la respiración levemente agitada del Uchiha, el intenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la humedad que los rodeaba… Aunque algo lo inquietaba, se sentía observado; extraño por el simple hecho de que solo ellos dos estaban en ese lugar.

Así, ambos cerraron sus ojos, esperando que aquella acción diera comienzo a lo prohibido, dejarse llevar por sus deseos e impulsos. Primero un ligero roce, acompañado de un rápido suspiro, tomar algo de aire y un intenso escalofrío que solo les excitaba más. Nuevamente sellaron sus labios con cuidado, temiendo hacerse daño con ese contacto. En ese instante parecía que el mundo se había detenido, que podían disfrutar de ese agradable contacto por el resto de sus vidas y a cada segundo la pasión aumentaba, aquello no debía terminar así, aún había más: Sasuke podía sentir la lengua juguetona de Naruto que trataba de adentrarse en su boca, como pidiéndole permiso para sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera, negándose por completo. Se conformaba con ese beso un tanto inocente, pero entre tanta insistencia, una extraña sensación le hizo acceder a la petición de aquel músculo, permitiéndole explorar su cavidad a detalle.

-Mmm- gimió el azabache al experimentar ese húmedo roce con el rubio. _"Demonios, esto no podría ser mejor"_

De a poco ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel beso demandante de caricias y roces. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lentamente les fue faltando el aire, inevitablemente debían de separarse y reponerlo; se alejaron apenas unos centímetros observando un pequeño hilillo de saliva que aún los unía, hecho que al ojiazul le parecía divertido y estimulante. Se miraron unos segundos, ambos conformes con lo sucedido, visiblemente avergonzados, exhaustos y un poco mojados por culpa de la regadera que sin querer, hacía que sus cuerpos fuesen más atractivos y apetecibles.

-Sasuke…- comentó captando por completo la atención del moreno –Tú… tú… me gustas dattebayo- comentó inconsciente de lo que sus palabras iban a causar en el moreno. Esas cinco palabras lo dejaron helado, petrificado, paralizado y aún más incrédulo por esa frase que sus oídos captaron hace unos instantes.

"_Le… le gusto. No… No puedo…"_

-Debes pensar que estoy loco. Que, que es… imposible por el simple hecho de… de que hemos convivido solo un par de días. De cualquier manera… quiero ser un loco, un loco que se ha… se ha…-

El moreno aún no procesaba todo esa información, su rostro le delataba, parecía estar muy confundido, asustando y un poco perdido en su mente.

-_Enamorado de ti_- completó al fin, derrumbando por completo las defensas del chico.

Continuará…


	7. Rumores

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 7: Rumores**

Al fin era viernes en la Universidad de Konoha, por los pasillos se veían a varios chicos y chicas platicando, probablemente haciendo planes para su fin de semana; aunque no todos estaban relajados, sino que parecían estar más estresados que nunca, otros estaban desganados recostados en las bancas, un grupo por allá quejándose de los proyectos que sus "amados" profesores les habían encomendado en esta semana, suficientes como para permanecer encerrados los siguientes dos días, perfecto para Sasuke y Naruto.

Así, el joven Uchiha estaba en una de las aulas, esperando a que concluyera su última clase de la semana, listo para irse a divertir con algún amigo y claro… debía de llevarse a Naruto con él, aunque ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo; volviendo al salón… Sasuke permanecía sentado, callado y recostado ligeramente sobre sus brazos en la mesa, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, admirando el inmenso cielo azul. Apenas si prestaba algo de atención al profesor, quien al parecer le daba igual lo que su alumno hacía.

-Chicos… por último de tarea…-

-¡Aww! ¿Más tarea? Sensei, ya tenemos suficiente ¿no la puede aplazar por unos días?- se quejó un joven.

-Ya bueno, lárguense, les enviaré un correo electrónico con los detalles más tarde-

-¡Hai, hai! Arigatou Iruka-san- agradecieron unas chicas. Poco a poco fueron saliendo los alumnos del salón, quedando solamente el azabache y el sensei, ambos guardaban sus cosas lentamente.

-Oe Sasuke-san-

-Hai- respondió cansado el moreno.

-Ven aquí- le ordenó el profesor. Al instante Sasuke se fue acercando al escritorio, caminando torpemente, cosa que al sensei le parecía extraño… ¿acaso al Uchiha le dolía la espalda o eran las piernas?

-Dígame- agregó el chico, esperando a que lo empezara a sermonear por no haberle puesto atención en toda la clase.

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó curioso, sorprendiendo al azabache.

-¿A mí?- _"Y yo que pensaba que iba a sermonearme"_

-Sí, a ti-

-No, estoy bien… ¿por qué?-

-Pues para empezar- observó detenidamente al chico, contemplando una marca amoratada -tienes una marca en el cuello es… ¿una mordida? -

-Ah eso… Verá… lo que pasa…- se cubrió levemente con su mano aquella evidencia, que por más que quisiera no pasaría desapercibida, tenía tres días ocultándola con éxito hasta ahora…

**Flashback**

…

Aun podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento, que lentamente iba recorriendo su pecho y su vientre. Le volvía loco el contacto con la lengua del Uzumaki, parecía querer saborearle a fondo.

-¿Ahhh… estohh le lla-llamas jugar?- _"¿Qué será de mi cuando hable en serio? Lo peor es que lo estoy disfrutando, más de lo que debería…"_

-Ne teme mentiroso- justo al terminar esa loca frase, le propinó una suave mordida en el cuello, aumentando la fuerza en su mandíbula, Naruto quería dejar su marca personal en el azabache y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Ahhhh!- gimió intensamente el Uchiha, no lo pudo evitar eso fue algo nuevo y por lo tanto demasiado excitante; aún un tanto aturdido por lo pasado, trató de acomodar las palabras que le vinieron a la mente –Ja-jamás, yo… no… mentiroso…-

-¿En serio?- alegó incrédulo.

"_¡Claro que no imbécil! Todos mentimos, te he mentido hasta tú también lo has hecho. Ya lo has notado ¿no es así?"_

…

**Fin del Flashback**

"_¡__Kuso! ¡Qué le digo! ¡Qué le digo! Mmm… ¡Dile que… que…! ¡No se me ocurre nada!_" –Me picó un mosquito ayer… creo que soy… alérgico- comentó, deseando que el sensei le creyera su mentira.

-¿En serio? Entonces deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen-

Iruka-sensei era conocido en todo el campus, principalmente porque se preocupaba demasiado por sus alumnos, hasta el punto de meterse por completo en sus vidas y también era muy… inocente en algunos aspectos.

-Sí, para allá me dirigía. Si me disculpa me retiro- _"Solo quiero alejarme de usted, antes de que me pregunte más cosas que no estoy dispuesto a contestar… ejem"_

-Bien, nos vemos la siguiente semana-

-Sí, si como diga- _"A salvo, por ahora…"_

La verdad es que Sasuke se sentía extraño desde el martes pasado y en realidad lo que le dolía no era la espalda ni las piernas como pensaba Iruka-san sino algo que se encuentra entre esas dos zonas de su cuerpo… su trasero. Llevaba tres días así y estaba agradecido de haber sido suspendido del equipo de soccer, de lo contrario hubieran notado la incómoda forma de andar del Uchiha y empezarían las preguntas… y a pesar de todo, sus amigos notaron algo raro en él, sobre todo…

-Oe Sasuke, últimamente caminas muy raro, parece como si te hubiesen dado por el culo- agregó soltando una leve carcajada.

"_¡Kuso! ¡Suigetsu baka! No se te escapa nada verdad… Como me encantaría poder matarte en este momento"_ pensó para sí el Uchiha –Jaja- rió forzadamente –muy gracioso, idiota-

-¡Es verdad! No miento… así que es eso… o caíste de nachas contra el suelo jajajaja- se burló nuevamente el peliblanco, consiguiendo que el azabache se cabreara a sobremanera.

-Suigetsu…- lo tomó de la playera y lo acercó hacia él, amenazándolo con el puño –No estoy de humor para tus tontas bromas- concluyó.

-Pff tú nunca tienes humor para nada Sasuke-

-Ya Suigetsu deja a Sasuke- agregó un chico alto, de pelo naranja, conocido como Juugo – ¿Y qué harás este fin de semana?- le preguntó al moreno.

"_Si logro deshacerme de Naruto…"_ –Iré con Itachi-

-¿Y eso?- respondieron ambos chicos.

-No lo sé, solo estoy seguro que quiere hablar conmigo, me mandó un mensaje ayer por la noche "Quiero que estés en la casa el viernes por la tarde" y fue todo, supongo que quiere que sermonearme sobre algo que hice- el Uchiha dio un sorbo a su bebida degustándola con cuidado; a lo lejos pudo observar a Naruto, que parecía ir en dirección al dormitorio –Me voy, los veo después- anunció, alejándose de inmediato intentando alcanzar al rubio.

-¿Crees que a Sasuke le hayan dado por el culo?-

-¡Y yo que diablos voy a saber! ¡Suigetsu pervertido! -

_**Rumor #1 Sé lo que hicieron el martes pasado…**_

-¡Oe dobe! ¡Espera!- gritó, mientras corría torpemente para alcanzarle.

-¡Ah! ¡Teme! Te estuve buscando por todos lados- respondió Naruto.

-¿A si?-

-¡Hai!- asintió alegremente.

-¿Y bien? Aquí me tienes, qué ocurre-

-Yo… Quería saber… ¿cómo sigues? ¿Aún te duele?- hizo una leve seña apuntando a su trasero.

El moreno se sonrojó por aquella pregunta demasiado personal… en realidad el culpable de aquel dolor era el rubio y no precisamente por hacer que cayera de nachas contra el suelo ¡NO! La razón fue… lo que esa tarde sucedió, donde le hizo experimentar un dolor incómodamente placentero –No tanto… Ya estoy mejor, el dolor ya no es tan intenso como ese día…- completó en un susurro – ¿Y tú?-

-Estoy mejor que tú- sonrió burlándose de la situación de su compañero.

-¡Baka! Esto es culpa tuya-

-Ya, calma, calma. Se te pasará, yo creo que mañana estarás mejor y podremos divertirnos el fin de semana completo…- comentó sugerente.

-¡Maldito sucio pervertido!-

-Mira quién habla teme-chan… Yo no soy quien estaba gritando en ese momento... "¡más, más, más fuerte!"-

-¡Calla dobe!- le tapó la boca con su mano, previniendo que repitiera lo que él había dicho y no es que se arrepintiera sino que… le avergonzaba recordar el estado en que estaba… –Ya entendí- respondió molesto por la actitud que había tomado el chico.

-Bien pues… mañana nos divertiremos en grande dattebayo- sonrió triunfante.

-Lamento arruinarte la fiesta- agregó el moreno, captando la atención del ojiazul –Hoy tengo que ir con mi aniki y conociéndolo no me dejará regresar al dormitorio hasta el lunes por la mañana-

-¿Entonces vas a dejarme?- el moreno asintió – ¿Y qué se supone que haré el fin de semana, yo solo?-

-Tienes un par de manos ¿no? Puedes usarlas para consolarte como cualquier adolescente, para esos momentos de soledad en casa- se burló. Naruto enarcó las cejas, dudoso –Eso fue una bro… bah déjalo-

-¿No te gustaría llevarme contigo?-

-No gracias-

-¿Seguro?- insistió mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Sasuke.

-Estoy muy seguro, no irás conmigo-

-Vamos quiero conocer a tu hermano, al fin que en un futuro seremos familia-

-¡Claro! Puedes conocerlo, busca una foto por internet y lo conocerás perfectamente- comentó, mientras buscaba cuidadosamente algo en su mochila.

-Pero, pero…- balbuceó –No me quiero quedar solo en este dormitorio tan grande- hizo una mueca amenazando con lloriquear.

-No puedo llevarte ¡entiende!- _"Además __estoy __seguro__ de__ que Itachi me cuestionará por mi forma de andar y si te llevo__ hay una gran probabilidad de que le__ cuent__es__ lo que sucedió"_ Al fin llegaron al dormitorio, Sasuke abrió la puerta y aventó su mochila al suelo, acto seguido por el Uzumaki.

-Mira… ¿qué es eso?- preguntó al ver un pequeño sobre que fue deslizado bajo la puerta –Una ¿carta? Seguro es de alguna de tus locas admiradoras-

-Pff tírala- agregó el Uchiha.

-¡Pero quiero leerla! Me muero por saber qué es lo que dicen de ti- Naruto abrió el pequeño sobre, dentro había una carta olorosa a perfume –Sé lo que hicieron…- comenzó a leer. El azabache le arrebató la carta al oír la frase anterior.

-"Sé lo que hicieron el martes pasado"… No puede ser…- Sasuke se quedó petrificado, era el fin del mundo… bueno el fin de su mundo.

-No lo creas teme, seguro es una broma- aseguró el chico, yendo a la cocina.

-"Esto no es una broma"- le dijo, señalándole el renglón donde se aclaraba el punto anterior.

-¿Eh?-

-"Querido Sasuke…- comenzó a leer cuidadosamente aquel papel – ¡Kyaaaa! Me desangro con solo recordar lo sucedido este martes, en verdad… eres… eres un estupendo ¡uke! ¡Por Kami! Casi muero de un infarto, estuviste fantástico, esas súplicas… verte así de sumiso. ¡Uff te ganaste un 10! ¡Eres el mejor Sasuuuuu-chan! Dile a Naruto-kun que se ha ganado todo mi respeto, mira que amansarte a ti, el chico que no permite ningún contacto físico, Sasuke nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Naru yo pensaba que eras un perfecto uke, pero ya no… ;D

En serio, cualquier amante del yaoi se moriría por verles así de nuevo. No te preocupes pues lo puedo volver a presenciar, gracias al video que tomé; 30 minutos de yaoi puro en alta definición con siete tomas diferentes de la nueva pareja NaruSasu. Tranquilo, no pienso revelar su más oscuro secreto, siempre y cuando hagan lo que yo pida. Atentos a mi próxima cartita.

P.D. Les anexo una foto…

Atentamente… Yo"

-Va… vaya consuelo- comentó el Uchiha.

-¡Mira que buena foto!- Evidencia de lo sucedido: Sasuke completamente sonrojado, aferrado al cuerpo de Naruto, besándose…– ¡Teme! ¡Ya lo vez! ¡Te dije que eras un uke muy bueno!- al momento lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡¿No vez que tratan de chantajearnos?- protestó el azabache.

-Ya… no le hagas caso ¿Qué puede pasar?-

Hubo un ligero silencio…

_¿Qué más puede pasar?_

_¿Qué más puede pasar?_

_¿Qué más puede pasar?_

_**Rumor #2 Un video + un rubio + un moreno = ¿Qué diablos pasa?**_

-Tienes razón- agregó Sasuke, calmándose un poco –Esto no puede empeorar-

-Anda, mejor veamos televisión- Naruto tomó el control remoto, encendiendo la pantalla de televisión, justo en el programa de chismes:

"Hoy en… E! Konoha, tendremos lo último en rumores y escándalos, para ustedes mujeres hermosas.

Bienvenidas mis queridas televidentes, hoy daremos a conocer lo más relevante de los espectáculos, chismes de lavadero, peleas callejeras, divorcios de los famosos y también transmitiremos en vivo el juicio donde se decidirá la custodia del pequeño perrito Pakkun, donde Hatake Kakashi pelea contra la familia Inuzuka… Pero antes les presentaremos a nuestra nueva conductora, quien se incorpora desde hoy a nuestro gran equipo de acosadores… ejem… de reporteros: la famosa, única, hermosa y sexosa ¡Rin! …"

-Apuesto a que la despiden en unos días- afirmó el moreno.

-Jajaja es posible-

"…le damos una calurosa bienvenida y esperamos contar con su hermosa presencia por un largo tiempo… Muchas gracias" agradeció la tan conocida mujer "Pues aquí me tienen, como sabrán soy una famosa sexóloga, orgullosamente nacida en Konoha. Terminé aquí gracias a la demanda de ciertas personas… ya que con mi pequeño salario no pude pagar todo lo que me pidieron, así que no he tenido más opción que rebajarme a ser conductora de televisión… cof, cof"

-Grandioso- alegó sarcástico el azabache, sentándose cuidadosamente en el sillón más cercano a él.

-Tranquilo teme, no creo que diga algo de lo que hicimos en el hotel-

"Comencemos, esta semana estuve navegando por internet haciendo mis compras semanales y tras un rato, decidí perder el tiempo y por casualidad descubrí un video que me ha dejado ¡impactada, perpleja, anonadada! Tanto así que en éste, se puede apreciar a dos jóvenes… y se preguntarán: que tiene de especial, hay millones de videos como ese. Pues bien mis amados televidentes, les explicó con una sencilla fórmula. Ahí les va: un video + un rubio + un Uchiha, sí, han oído bien: un Uchiha; todo esto es igual a… el fin de la reputación de machos de la familia" agregó la mujer.

-Tsk- Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, ahora todo el mundo se enteraría.

De nuevo el fin del mundo…

"Pues tal parece que estos multimillonarios y amados chicos de Konoha no tienen llenadera, así que otra vez se metieron en un buen lío. En fin, este video está en una cuenta en un sitio famoso que empieza con Y... bajo el seudónimo de "Love-Yaoi", ya saben por si lo quieren ver antes de que lo quiten. Pasemos a los detalles: a pesar de que está medio censurado y que es de muy baja calidad, en las imágenes se puede apreciar a dos jóvenes en un baño, es obvio que el moreno es uno de los hermanos Uchiha pues es bien sabido que son algo parecidos en cuanto a su complexión, estamos en duda de quién se trata, puede ser mi amado novio Sasuke o mi hermoso cuñadito Itachi. Lo único que los delata como siempre es por un par de toallas blancas tiradas con el típico símbolo de la familia. Ahora lo que no se sabe con exactitud es… ¡¿quién rayos es aquel lindo chico rubio?" continuó.

-¡Teme! ¡Estamos salvados!- gritó eufórico, abrazándole fuertemente.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-¡Oye! ¡No hacen falta los insultos!- reclamó, haciendo pucheros.

-Es obvio que todos los que vean esto en el campus sospecharán de ti y de mí, porque para empezar dudo que Itachi tenga esos gustos… Además en Konoha no hay muchos chicos rubios o por lo menos yo solo te conozco a ti…-

-¡¿Eh? Entonces…-

-Hai, estamos en problemas-

_Esto no puede empeorar… ¿cierto?_

…

_¿Cierto?_

_**Rumor #3 ¿Naruto Gay? ¿Y Sasuke?**_

Caía el atardecer en el campus todo lucía más tranquilo en comparación de hace unas horas, algunos alumnos estaban en la cafetería, sumamente sorprendidos por aquel estúpido rumor que había comenzado a circular desde hace unas horas…

-¿Naruto gay?- preguntó curiosa una chica a su amiga.

-Es muy probable-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Algún idiota envidioso de él, que sin duda quiere desprestigiarlo inventando chismes-

-Ay pues es muy obvio…-

-A ver… según tú ¿porque el lindo de Naruto-kun es gay?- le retó.

-Pues es… ¿rubio?-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- gritó molesta.

-Bueno, bueno… yo nunca lo he visto con una chica-

-¡Claro que no lo has visto! ¡Tonta cegatona! Él es soltero y aparte tiene poco aquí en el campus, por lo que su único amigo es Sasuke-kun-

-¡Esa es la prueba!-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Sasuke y Naruto han estado muy extraños estos días. Lo han notado ¿cierto?-

-Yo los he visto juntos varias veces- comentó una joven mientras degustaba su muffin.

-Igual yo- afirmó otra.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-

-Pero... ¿no te parece raro? Estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, él no socializa con nadie en el campus, a duras penas habla con el idiota de Suigetsu y el otro bobo de pelo naranja. No creo que de la noche a la mañana se hiciera gran amigo de ese rubio… Pff, si claro… ¡ahí hay gato encerrado!-

-Bueno… hipotéticamente hablando si Naruto fuera gay… y si el video que transmitieron en la tele fuera cierto…-

-Entonces… si Naruto es como es…-

-La duda es…-

-¿Y Sasuke?- se preguntó Naruto al ver que no estaba donde lo había "dejado" –Ne… ¿Sasuke? ¿Dattebayo? ¿Estás en la cocina?- caminó ligeramente asustado, de hecho… al ojiazul le aterraba quedarse solo en un lugar tan grande –Teme, esto no es gracioso… ¡no se te haya ocurrido largarte sin mí! ¡Oi Sasuke!- sollozó cual niño pequeño.

El mencionado azabache, manejaba directo a su casa, cerca del tan conocido barrio Uchiha, algo preocupado, inquieto e incómodo. Tal vez porque abandonó a Naruto en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, justo cuando se había metido al baño a hacer sus necesidades. También pensaba en su aniki, sabía que iba a preguntarle sobre el maldito video del que Rin estuvo hablando; conocía perfectamente a Itachi, nunca se perdía ese programa, porque ahí siempre se enteraba primero de lo que acontecía con sus vidas, así que era obvio que había escuchado esa "noticia".

Llegando a su casa, entró con cautela. Estaba tenso, demasiado.

-Tadaima- anunció levemente el Uchiha menor, se deshizo de sus zapatos y los acomodó para que no estorbaran.

-Sasuke ¿eres tú?- preguntó Itachi. El azabache se dirigió a la sala, apreciando a la perfección a su hermano, quien tenía una rara expresión en el rostro.

-Tú y tus preguntas estúpidas aniki-baka… Es obvio que soy yo, solo tú y yo tenemos llaves de la casa ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah… si, cierto- sonrió incómodo.

-Y bien, aquí me tienes… ¿Qué… ocurre?-

-Primero siéntate y salúdame como es debido- hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que le acompañara en aquel enorme sillón de piel. _"Hoy camina raro"_ pensó, al ver los torpes movimientos de su ototo.

-Eh… ho-hola-

-¿Hola? ¿Solo eso?…- enarcó las cejas insatisfecho –Bien por lo menos hemos progresado, antes no decías nada- le recordó.

-Si eso creo. Bueno… ahora dime, qué pasa- comentó insistente.

-Ne Sasuke-

-Qué-

-Tráeme una soda- le ordenó

"_¡Kuso! Ya se dio cuenta…"_ –H-hai- al momento fue a la cocina, tratando de caminar lo más normal posible. Una vez que le entregó la bebida a su aniki, trató de calmarse. _"No me preguntes nada, por Kami no me preguntes, no me preguntes"_

Itachi le dio un largo trago a su bebida, notando la inquietud de Sasuke –Lo primero que quiero hablar contigo es sobre el video… el video que transmitieron hoy-

-¿Si?- el Uchiha mayor asintió.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Sasuke tragó saliva, lucía realmente nervioso y cómo no, si su propio hermano lo acorraló… estaba entre la espada y la pared. El silenció invadió por completo, hasta el ambiente se tensó –Sasu-chan eres mi hermanito pequeño y también eres como mi hijo, porque siempre he cuidado de ti, desde que nuestros padres… tu sabes- completó.

-H-hai…- _"Bien… es ahora o nunca… debo decirle… antes de que los metiches de la TV se lo digan de la peor manera"_ –Nii-san- dijo, captando su atención.

-Di-dime-

"_Itachi parece estar nervioso… es… es que… ¿ya se lo imagina?"_ –Verás… tengo un… _"¿Secreto? ¿Amigo con derecho? ¿Novio? ¿Algo por el estilo?"_ –Conocí a un chico… es de mi… edad-

-A ver… dime ¿de qué estás hablando?- comentó confundido.

-Shhh no me interrumpas- reclamó –Se llama Uzumaki Naruto-

-Es el joven que incendió el dormitorio y que nos debe dinero ¿verdad?-

-Sí… es él-

-Y qué tiene que ver…-

-Verás el video… probablemente…- Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

-No…- agregó preocupado.

-Si…-

-No…-

-Si…- asintió Sasuke temeroso.

-Entonces tú…-

-Yo…- "¡No me arrepiento de nada! Al menos eso… creo… Lo que sucedió ese día…

**¡Aquí inicia un súper-FLASHBACK!**

-Anda Sasuke sólo… déjate llevar, lo disfrutarás mucho más, lo prometo- suplicó el rubio. Aquella voz seductora que susurró al oído del moreno le había dejado sin defensas, sorprendiéndolo completamente y quedó como paralizado, indefenso como un tierno bebé. Aprovechándose de esto, Naruto lo inmovilizó de las muñecas; contemplando aquella expresión del más que sumiso Sasuke, suplicándole por más. Recorrió suavemente sus tetillas de un lindo color y su bien formado abdomen.

-Sasuke…- poco a poco el ojiazul se fue acercando, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía ver aquella expresión que pudo obtener del inexpresivo azabache… una en la que se podía notar a la perfección lo que el moreno quería dar a entender, sin tener que estar adivinando lo que en realidad demostraba: aquel asombro y excitación que no podía ocultar. Mientras una de sus manos sobaba por encima de la toalla el miembro del azabache, que comenzaba a despertar para tomar parte del juego.

"_Demonios no… no despiertes ahora… Pff a quien engaño, soy de carne y hueso por Kami, necesito esto… Vamos dobe… ¡No te atrevas a detenerte! ¡O juro que te mato!"_ -No… lo hagas…- suplicó.

-Sigo sin creerte- Naruto parecía muy ansioso por seguir con su jueguito, mostrarle al azabache algo que en verdad le gustaría y hacer que suplicase por más; estaba consciente de que aquella calentura era culpa… era gracias a Rin y a sus bebidas asquerosas… pero también era debido a su gran deseo de poseer al Uchiha.

_"__Serás mío y de nadie más"_

Sasuke perdía la razón poco a poco y más cuando el rubio comenzó a tocarle y besarle a detalle, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo sentía un estimulante choque eléctrico, seguido de un intenso placer y ansias de repetir esa sensación. _"Qué más da, solo debo relajarme, dejar que las cosas sucedan y ya por lo demás __m__e preocuparé después"_

El rubio dejó de lado la toalla que lo cubría, soltando un ligero jadeo y una sonrisilla demasiado pícara.

-Na-Naruto…- lo miró fijamente, notando aquel brillo en sus ojos azules, que parecían saber lo que el moreno estaba por pedirle _"Realmente debo de estar loco… yo quiero… quiero…"_ –Bé…bésa… Bésame-

Sin dudarlo el rubio posó sus manos en las mejillas del azabache, que no le dejaba de ver ni un instante. De nuevo, se aproximó a su rostro y como respuesta Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, enganchándolo para que no escapara, para que no lo dejara nunca. Naruto sentía la respiración agitada del Uchiha, el intenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la humedad que los rodeaba… Aunque algo lo inquietaba, se sentía observado; extraño por el simple hecho de que solo ellos dos estaban en ese lugar.

En otro punto del campus…

-¡Sugoi! No puedo creerlo… esto… es más que épico… ¡Doblemente mejor que lo de Gaara-kun y Sai-chan! Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Es un completo uke! Y ese chico Naruto lo está dominando a su gusto y sin compasión alguna- Tenten algo desangrada, estaba en su cuarto secreto, ahí donde podía disfrutar de todo lo que su nuevo equipo electrónico podía proporcionarle; por suerte se encontraba sola presenciando aquel espectáculo – ¡No puedo perderme esto, por nada!-

Regresando con los chicos…

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, esperando que el beso diera comienzo a lo prohibido, dejarse llevar por sus deseos e impulsos. Primero un ligero roce…

"_Delicioso"_

Luego un suspiro, tomar algo de aire y un intenso escalofrío que solo les excitaba más. Nuevamente sellaron sus labios con cuidado, temiendo hacerse daño con ese contacto demasiado superficial. Sasuke podía sentir la lengua juguetona de Naruto que trataba de adentrarse en su boca, como pidiéndole permiso antes de hacerlo, negándose por completo. Se conformaba con un beso inocente; pero la insistencia del Uzumaki se hizo presente, dejando que una extraña sensación le invadiera por completo, accediendo a la petición de aquel músculo, permitiéndole explorar su cavidad a detalle.

-Mmmm- gimió el azabache al experimentar ese contacto con el rubio. "Demonios, esto no podría ser mejor"

De a poco ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel beso demandante de más caricias y roces. Ya no había marcha atrás, era un hecho. Sasuke se aferró a la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que se recostara sobre él. Lentamente les fue faltando el aire, inevitablemente debían de separarse y reponerlo; se alejaron apenas unos centímetros observando un pequeño hilillo de saliva que aún los unía, hecho que al ojiazul le parecía divertido y estimulante. Se miraron unos segundos, conformes con lo sucedido, visiblemente avergonzados, exhaustos y un poco mojados por culpa de la regadera que sin querer, hacía que sus cuerpos fuesen más atractivos y apetecibles.

-Sasuke…- comentó captando por completo la atención del moreno –Tú… tú… me gustas dattebayo- comentó inconsciente de lo que sus palabras iban a causar en el moreno. Esas cinco palabras lo dejaron petrificado y aún más incrédulo por lo que sus oídos captaron hace unos instantes –Debes pensar que estoy loco. Que, que es… imposible por el simple hecho de… de que hemos convivido solo un par de días. De cualquier manera… quiero ser un loco, un loco que se ha… se ha…-

El moreno aún no procesaba todo esa información, su rostro le delataba, parecía estar muy confundido, asustado y un poco perdido en su mente.

-Enamorado de ti- completó al fin, derrumbando por completo las defensas del Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí… y ocultarse de todo el mundo.

-Yo… N-No…- respondió, notando el rápido cambio de expresión del ojiazul, al escuchar la su respuesta.

_¿A esto se le llama desilusión?_

Aquella sonrisa feliz que tenía hasta hace unos instantes se disipó por completo y de sus ojos brotaron unos pequeños lagrimones.

"_Soy un idiota… ya me lo imaginaba, pero tenía una ligera esperanza…"_ –Ah… entiendo- contestó, tratando de contener sus lágrimas cubriéndose con el dorso de la mano –Go-gomen Sasuke… yo…- poco a poco se fue terminando el encanto de lo sucedido, ya no podía continuar después de aquello, aunque su cuerpo y mente se lo pidieran a gritos.

-Espera- Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y lo volvió a recostar sobre él –No me dejaste terminar- alegó molesto.

-Go-gomen- se disculpó.

-Ya, deja de disculparte-

-Pero… pero… lo lamento en serio- sollozó.

-Acepto tus disculpas ¡pero ya deja de hacerlo! Yo lo que quería decirte es que… yo… no…- suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y pensó detenidamente las palabras que usaría –Yo no estoy enamorado de ti-

-¡Eso ya me quedó claro bastardo idiota!- gritó colérico Naruto, se levantó como pudo y trató de alejarse del Uchiha lo más pronto posible. Al instante el moreno le tomó la pierna y con fuerza lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, propinándole un suave beso en la boca.

-Dobe… tú… sólo me… meeeeeeee… guussss… tas…-

-¿Eh? Que… que a-acabas de decir-

-¡Que me gustas dobe! ¡Maldita sea, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!- le respondió de nuevo –Y si quieres que me enamore de ti… tendrás que convencerme- agregó arrogante.

-¡Temeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio! ¡Imbécil!- le dio un ligero golpe en el abdomen.

-¡Tú, baka! No me dejaste terminar…- le reprochó.

-Entonces sólo debo convencerte ¿verdad?- El Uchiha asintió –Entendido- se relamió los labios.

Hora de continuar con el juego. Ahora que todo ya estaba mucho más claro y que Sasuke parecía cooperar más que antes, era la hora de la verdad.

De cierto modo el Uzumaki fue devuelto a la vida, podía disfrutar de nuevo de esos placeres que comenzó a sentir, justo después de probar los besos de Sasuke… y así fue dejándose llevar, primero lamiendo su cuello, pasando varias veces por encima de aquella marca que dejó en el azabache, con la intención de volver a recordarle que era suyo y de nadie más. Bajó hasta su pecho dejando un apenas perceptible caminillo de saliva por encima, fue tocando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos sus tetillas, apretándolas, jugueteando con ellas y lamiéndolas con gula, causando que SU moreno se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, una sensación demasiado buena. –Naruto, dobe… no se te ocurra… de-detenerte- amenazó. Sasuke estiró fuertemente el pelo del Uzumaki, manejando el ritmo y las zonas donde él quería que probara. El rubio iba delineando cuidadosamente cada parte de aquel cuerpo perfecto, sin que nada escapase. Le dio un fuerte apretón a sus costillas haciendo que el moreno se sacudiera bruscamente por esa acción. – ¡Ahh!- gimió intensamente sin poder contenerse.

-Ne teme… ¿te gustó verdad?- Sasuke ruborizado y casi babeando del placer, asintió. Estaba adquiriendo esa imagen que el rubio quería ver. Bajó lentamente hasta a su abdomen, Naruto estaba deseoso de poder tocarlo, sentirlo por primera vez, besarle… jugar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para calmar su ansiedad, sabía que en ese momento era libre de hacerle lo que quisiera: empezando con ligeros besos causando que su piel se estremeciera, le hizo sentir su intenso aliento caliente, provocando ligeros espasmos y más gemidos, que le incitaban a continuar. Justo después de quedar satisfecho, pasó a ombligo, toqueteándolo y dándole ligeros mordiscos, causando que la piel del Uchiha se enrojeciera levemente.

Y por fin, llegó al último obstáculo… la molesta toalla del moreno, era momento de pasar a la mejor parte. Sonrió dulcemente, mostrándole los colmillos y relamiéndose los labios.

-Oe… Sasuke… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó deteniéndose, provocando que el moreno lo asesinara con solo mirarle.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si… bueno tú sabes… ya no hay marcha atrás a partir de… aquí- señaló el miembro duro del azabache.

-Si- confirmó ansioso.

-Estás completamente se…-

-Si dobe… ¡SOLO HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

Naruto sonrió complacido. Se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar aquello, Sasuke semidesnudo con ese cuerpo que le provoca cientos de sensaciones y muchas más cuando está mojado… se veía demasiado violable, sí, violable, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y usando sus dientes comenzó a retirar la toalla, fascinado con todo lo que sus ojos azules podían apreciar, el maldito era… perfecto.

-Qué pasará si te toco por… ¿aquí?- cuestionó curioso.

-¡Ohhhh!- gritó cubriéndose la boca, tratando de ahogar su gemido; Naruto encontró uno de los puntos "débiles" del Uchiha: sus muslos.

-Vaya… eso fue genial- comentó asombrado, aquel intenso gemido le hizo efecto, se podía ver el gran deseo de continuar su jueguito, ardía muy dentro de su cuerpo. Y lo más obvio… una leve hemorragia que salía de su nariz.

-Dohh… dobe. Lo estás disfrutando mal-maldito pervertido- suspiró, intentando recuperar algo de su orgullo perdido.

-Mejor… dímelo tú…- Naruto observaba fijamente el miembro de Sasuke, casi hipnotizado, a tal punto de estar salivando deseoso de probar aquel postre que le ofrecía. La verdad es que no esperaba poder apreciarle de esa forma, era como si estuviese dormido, disfrutando de un estupendo sueño, pero no… Esto era real.

-Que… ¿piensas dejarme así? A este paso… no lograrás que me enamore de ti- agregó arrogante el Uhicha, notando como Naruto salía de aquel trance.

"_¡Kuso! No pudiste decir mejor cosa. Lo estaba deseando tanto"_

El rubio se fue acercando, dejando una pequeña distancia entre su boca y el miembro del moreno; poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en su boca, provocando que Sasuke diera un largo gemido. El chico podía notar a la perfección la suave piel y la calidez que se iba alojando en su boca. Estaba ansioso, la gula lo mataba por querer saborear cada rincón del envidiable cuerpo del Uchiha. Cerró sus ojos, comenzando a degustar, intentando cubrir por completo cada centímetro, succionando suavemente.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó el moreno, al sentir como su pene chocaba con el húmedo paladar de Naruto; lo admitía, se estaba retorciendo de placer con esa lengua que le recorría por completo y no se arrepentía de nada. Cada vez que se introducía en su boca, al ojiazul le daban unas fuertes arcadas, causando que éste se aferrara al trasero bien formado del azabache y ahí palpar cada pedazo de piel que tenía a su disposición; bajó un poco más, situándose muy cerca de la entrada del chico Uchiha. Aun así seguía con su tarea, saboreando de él hasta sentir cómo el vello de su cuerpo chocaba con sus labios y su nariz, dejándole percibir un aroma arrebatador que se sumaba a los intensos sabores que degustaba.

"_Exquisito"_

Sasuke arremetía contra la boca del rubio, ahora mucho más brusco; a la vez Naruto hurgaba en su ano, intentando introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su él, esperando el momento preciso. De a poco los gemidos del moreno se hicieron entrecortados, anunciando el final. Se aferró fuertemente al pelo rubio, aumentando la velocidad. Al instante, el ojiazul introdujo de golpe un par de sus dedos hasta el fondo, abriéndose paso hasta sentir el intenso calor de sus entrañas; provocando también que el moreno terminara expulsando aquel líquido caliente, chocando con las paredes de su boca, llenándola de a poco; el azabache se fundía de placer, acompañado de intensos gemidos y espasmos.

Se tragó todo lo que Sasuke le dio, casi lamiéndose los dedos por su glotonería. Cuando terminó, continuó moviendo sus dedos en el ano de su amado, sin darle descanso. Era simplemente genial, en serio era tan violable el bastardo imbécil.

-Teme- dijo el rubio.

-Ahhhhh… mmm… es-es-espeeehhh-rahhhh más… más… len…lento…- suplicó tratando de no gritar de placer.

-No te importa… ¿ser uke?- comentó el chico, disfrutado de las muecas y los intentos que hacía el moreno por insultarle.

-¡Ba-baka! ¿Pa-pare-ce… que que… mmm… ten-tengo al-al-ahhhh alterna-ti…va?- se defendió.

-Realmente no…- sonrió triunfante –Eres mi uke… solo mío- Sasuke gemía cada vez más… gritaba y se retorcía del placer que los dedos de Naruto le estaban proporcionando, era una intensa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo por completo. Estaba más que listo para lo que seguía. Y tumbado sobre el piso mojado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la frente y después, hasta lo más profundo de su boca, con su maravillosa lengua, según el moreno. Con precisos movimientos le alzó por las caderas haciendo que sus piernas descansaran sobre los hombros del rubio.

-Ne Sasuke… puedo…-

-Ahhhh… No… no tie-nes que pe-pedirme per-mi-sohhhh para ahhhh… ha-hacer todo ¡bakahhhh!… ¡Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo…! Antes de quehhhh pierda la paciencia y quiera ma-tar-te- suspiró, hubo un ligero contacto con su piel. _"Demasiado… esto es demasiado…"_

El rubio sacó sus dedos del moreno, dándole un pequeño respiro para que se relajara tan solo unos segundos; al instante acercó su miembro a la altura del trasero virginal del azabache, introduciéndose lentamente. El placer que momentos antes había sentido con sus dedos se transformó en un leve dolor. Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus nalgas, haciendo que la embestida de Naruto fuera aún más dolorosa, porque no dejaba de menearse hacia delante, quería hacerlo suyo a toda costa.

-Quehh… bi…bien… sehhh sientehhh… oe… Sasuke… es, estás muuuuuuy estrecho… ahhh- gimió el ojiazul. Sus cinco sentidos se estaban enfocando a ese intenso placer que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Ahhhh… Na-Naru…to, es-esperahhh un mmmmm… ahhh…- se quejó.

-Re-relájate… Solo te va a doler un poco, pero sólo durante un momento, un momento muy pequeño; después ¡te vas a correr de gusto!- aquella frase parecía no ser dicha por el propio Naruto -Intentaré ser lo más delicado que pueda. Confía en mí…-

Esa pequeña charla fue acompañada de sensuales caricias que ayudaron a que Sasuke se calmara un poco. El moreno lo admitía, tenía miedo, pero su deseo y calentura eran más grandes… podía soportarlo un poco más. Sintió como se fue alojando el miembro del ojiazul en su interior, lentamente. Jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió cuando ya había entrado todo; la intensidad del dolor bajo unos grados sin desaparecer del todo. Lo único pudo hacer fue mirarle; el maldito dobe estaba erguido, con los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión placentera mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando todo ese éxtasis.

- ¡Qué culo, teme, qué culo!- decía Naruto mientras se relamía de gusto; lo cogió por las caderas y al tiempo lo atrajo suavemente hacia él, propinándole cuatro fuertes embestidas.

-Ahhhhh…- gimió sumamente sonrojado el azabache. El ojiazul se detuvo durante unos segundos, reposando mientras le comía a besos, haciendo que volviese a florecer aquella pasión perdida.

Sasuke se aferraba con fuerza a la toalla, resistiendo aquel increíble dolor tan placentero que sentía y que le hacía presionar con fuerza aquel miembro que estaba en su interior. Sintió cómo Naruto comenzaba un suave mete y saca instintivo que le pedía su cuerpo, cómo se deslizaba lentamente, marcando el paso sin urgencia alguna. Era un bombeo dócil, que terminaba golpeando su próstata, sacando de ella una extraña sensación que cubría todos sus sentidos, nublándole de placer. Los jadeos del azabache comenzaron a hacerse presentes nuevamente a la par de cada leve embestida que le propinaba, haciendo que su resistencia fuera debilitada y se dejara llevar. Cada parte de su cuerpo empezó a sentir el placer que el Uzumaki le provocaba; observó cómo los lindos brazos de su rubio estaban al lado de su rostro como aprisionándole para que no escapara y… en realidad no pensaba a hacerlo, se quedaría ahí por siempre si fuera necesario; Sasuke se dedicaba a masajear con deleite el trasero del rubio, haciendo que le penetrara aún más.

-Más… más, más fuerte- suplicó mientras un hilillo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-Como… di-digas- poco a poco aumentó la fuerza de sus arremetidas, causando que el moreno gritara de placer; Sasuke sentía su esfínter dilatado y ya menos adolorido, abrazaba con lascivia y celo al rubio que le hacía ver el mismísimo cielo, mientras continuaba con su tarea, llena de intensos gemidos y suspiros cogiéndole vigorosamente. Ver aquel miembro que su culo albergaba, aumentaba a sobremanera su calentura.

El fin estaba por llegar, la mano del Uzumaki comenzó a masturbarle frenéticamente; su rostro parecía desencajarse. De repente, su boca se abrió y un grito mudo surgió de sus entrañas al tiempo que se vaciaba en el interior del cuerpo de Sasuke. Se quedó estático, pero su pene, aún dentro de él, vibraba por ese magnífico orgasmo que estaba disfrutando. Así estuvo como varios segundos en los que el moreno permanecía como hipnotizado, tratando de escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki, que se perdían a causa de que sus sentidos estaban muy ocupados tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido con él.

-Oe… Sa-Sasuke… oe… Sasuke…-

**Fin del SÚPER-LEMON… ejem… ****Súper FLASHBACK :D**

-Oe… Sasuke… ¿Sasu-chan? Ne… ¿estás bien?- Itachi parecía preocupado por su hermano, debido a la pequeña hemorragia que había comenzado hace unos minutos.

Continuará…


	8. Un reto para el uke

**Días de Escuela**

**Capítulo 8:** Un reto para el Uke

-¿Oe Nii-san? ¡Sasuke! Ne Sasuke!- gritó el Uchiha mayor, mientras zarandeaba bruscamente al susodicho.

El azabache por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… recordando aquel día, cada instante en el que su cuerpo casi le suplicaba por más de esas sensaciones placenteras. Claro y con aquella tremenda hemorragia, ya hasta había manchado su playera y un pedazo de la blanca alfombra de la sala. – ¡Escúchame!- ordenó Itachi algo molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me gritas?- comentó irritado Sasuke, saliendo al fin de su trance.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme- le amenazó. Al momento, Sasuke se levantó tratando de huir de la escena aunque Itachi, luego de taclearlo y derribarlo sobre la manchada alfombra, logró detenerlo muy fácilmente. Se montó sobre su abdomen y lo apresó de los brazos, previniendo que intentara escapar… de nuevo.

-¡Baka! ¡Suéltame!- gritó visiblemente enfadado.

-Oe quiero saber, tú y el tal Naruto… tuvieron…- cuestionó con una leve sonrisilla pícara en el rostro.

-No sé de qué me hablas- comentó haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas Sasu-chan, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando… anda contéstame que me muero de la duda: tú y el rubito tuvieron… ¿sexo?-

-Ahhh… eso…-

-¡Sí! "Eso"-

-¿Yo?- bromeó levemente.

-Sí, tú Uchiha Sasuke-

-Etto… Aniki… a mí… me gusta ese… chico- comentó, intentando cambiarle el tema bruscamente.

"_Mala idea"_

-¿Ah? ¿Ese… ese chico?-

-Naruto es… a Naruto le gustan los hombres… yo le gusto… y él a mí también…-

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-¡Él me gusta! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Odio tener que gritarte las cosas para que me comprendas!-

-Demo… onii-chan ¿me estas insinuando que a ti también te gustan los hombres? Corrígeme si me equivoco-

-Te equivocas-

-Entonces explícame que sucede contigo, porque esto no es normal-

-Normal o no, a mí solo me atrae ese chico rubio e idiota, sólo él y nadie más- completó, observando la tranquila expresión de su hermano.

-Jajaja- comenzó a carcajearse el Uchiha mayor.

-¡Cuál es el chiste imbécil!- reclamó irritado.

-Jajaja tranquilo Sasu-chan... En verdad es obvio que tú y yo somos hermanos, ya que… jajaja tenemos gustos muy parecidos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Verás... Tanto a ti como a mí...- calló por un par de segundos, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de revelar. _"Espero no traumarlo..." -_A los dos nos atraen los rubios- Sasuke quedó pasmado al oír aquello y con la boca muy abierta, sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Eh? Espera... Tú... O sea que tú... ¡Itachi baka! ¿Me estás mintiendo cierto? Solo bromeas ne...- agregó el azabache algo confundido.

-No cabe duda que tratar estos temas contigo siempre ha sido problemático para mí. Pobre ototo, lamento darte esta noticia así sin explicarte mucho pero... La verdad a mí me gustan los hombres, en pocas palabras, soy gay- El Uchiha menor no podía creerlo, ahora resulta que todos a su alrededor estaban saliendo del clóset… -No me veas con esos ojos. Hombre que ya de por si es muy incómodo hablar sobre esto-

-Es que… Solo me… Me tomaste por sorpresa. Realmente yo no esperaba que me dijeras eso-

-Lo sé, de cualquier manera, este es uno de los temas de los que quiero hablar contigo. ¡Ah! Y también sobre el video-

-Emmm… ¿el video?-

-Si Sasu-chan. Y ya que hablamos de ese video… al verlo despertó mi curiosidad...-

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el azabache.

-Hace un rato, vi que caminabas muy raro... Lo que me puso a pensar. Tú y Naruto-chan ya tuvieron relaciones ¿no es así?-

-¿Sexo? Él y yo no podemos hacerlo… los dos somos chicos…- _"¡Kuso! Lo sabía, Itachi__ bastardo.__Od__io que me interrogues"_

-¿Crees que eso evita que tengan relaciones? Pff si claro… No me puedes engañar Sasuke, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Contéstame Naruto-chan y tú, tuvieron sexo ¡sí o no!-

-En verdad, cómo crees que yo... No pasó nada en absoluto, no soy tan...- el azabache lucía bastante nervioso, prácticamente se estaba echando la soga al cuello y además Itachi no parecía estar muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Lo hicieron cierto?-

Sasuke se sonrojó a sobremanera, cosa que el mayor no pasó por alto, al momento el chico asintió levemente, confirmando sus palabras.

-Ya me lo suponía- sonrió complacido -debo creer que fuiste el seme- agregó con cierto orgullo. El moreno guardó silencio e hizo una extraña mueca.

-Al-algo así- _"En un par de ocasiones... El estacionamiento, el armario y en la conferencia. ¿Eso cuenta no?"_

-¿Algo así? Explícate, porque no entiendo esa respuesta... Si no fuiste seme entonces...-

-Jajaja yo... mmm... Bueno tú sabes… esto, es que yo no fui… seme…-

-Eso, eso quiere decir que, No... pu-e-de ser...- el Uchiha menor deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y cómo no, si su hermano lo interrogaba peor que policía ministerial y se estaba enterando de hasta el más mínimo detalle... Bueno casi. -¡¿Fuiste el uke?- gritó Itachi escandalizado causando que el menor lo quisiera asesinar por su poca discreción.

-¡Baka! ¡Si quieres ve y grítalo en medio de la calle para que todos se enteren!-

-Estás bromeando jajaja ¿verdad?- rió divertido ante la estupenda broma que su ototo preparó.

-No- confirmó molesto y avergonzado -¿Ne podrías dejarme libre? Esto es muy extraño- reclamó, por seguir en aquella posición demasiado rara e incómoda para él, le traía recuerdos bastante calurosos... Quizá porque así había comenzado todo con el rubio.

-Sasuke... Uke...- soltó al chico y se sentó cerca de la alfombra manchada, dándose la libertad de echar a andar su imaginación. La verdad es que él sabía a la perfección que su ototo era el seme perfecto, con tan solo verlo lo podía afirmar. Un seme con muy buen cuerpo, rudo, grosero y demasiado sexy, le quedaba claro que valdría la pena tener sexo con él. Pero… ¿uke? ¡Simplemente no, no y no! Eso no era posible en este mundo, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza esa loca idea. _"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no __debo de entrar en pánico__.__ Esto... __Solo es __algo que pensé que nunca escucharía__. __Sasuke __terminó __siendo uke... No me lo puedo imaginar... Espera, si mi ototo realmen__te fue el "de abajo"__, entonces dejó su orgullo__ de lado__, lo mandó por un tubo y fue manipulado completamente por Naruto-chan. Hubiera sido muy excitante verlos… __Pero… ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Esto no es sano! Y aunque__ haya sucedido.__.. d__udo que Sasuke __hubiese accedido tan fácil, __digo, __de perdido el rubio __termin__ó con un ojo morado o con un buen puñetazo. Eso espero... Lo que daría por ver a mi ototo__disfrutando del mejor sexo en su corta vida__,__ jadeando, babeando y suplicando por más__. __¡__Kuso me arrepiento de no haber financiado ese proyecto de Tenten-chan! Ahora me quedaré con las ganas de ver__lo que pasó__ ese día__... Y por más que lo repita, la idea de Sasuke-uke me parece un tanto absurda__"_

Definitivamente...

-Sasu-chan… Quiero conocer a Naruto-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó sorprendido.

-Sí, preséntame a Uzumaki Naruto- _"¡Muero por conocer __a__l chico que logro dominarte a ti! ¡__Tú__ siempre has sido el que manda__ en casi todo__! ¡Sugoi, admiraré por siempre a Naru-chan!"_

-Ni de broma, me niego a hacerlo aniki-baka-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No quiero arruinar mi vida siendo tan joven!-

-Anda hazlo, al fin que ya casi somos familia-

-No y mil veces ¡no!- gritó el azabache, evitando a toda costa que Itachi conociera al rubio.

-¡Lo tengo! Se me ha ocurrido una buena idea- dijo levantando su dedo índice.

-Creo que tu "idea" no me agradará en absoluto-

-Quiero que lo invites a comer, tráelo aquí a la casa, dile que yo mismo prepararé la cena y que lo espero en dos semanas- sonrió imaginándose que su encuentro con el Uzumaki sería espectacular.

-Pero...- trató de intervenir el menor.

-Te recuerdo que me debes un favor y creo que es hora de cobrártelo-

-¿Me estás chantajeando?-

-¿No es eso obvio?-

-Pero nii-san...- suplicó infantilmente.

-¡Pero nada! Te estoy dando una orden y lo vas a traer a esta casa quieras o no. Pobre de ti Uchiha Sasuke si no viene el rubio contigo ese día-

-Ya entendí- reclamó, haciendo una mueca extraña.

-Y sobre ese video que exhibieron...-

-Eso lo puedo explicar- añadió el azabache mientras le volvía a aparecer una leve hemorragia.

Transcurría el primer fin de semana, donde todos los chicos y chicas, disfrutaban de un par de días alejados del salón de clases, claro aunque no se libraban de las tareas.

Sasuke se la pasó discutiendo con su querido hermano Itachi, sobre lo sucedido días anteriores con Naruto, obviamente omitiendo detalles importantes… donde al fin y al cabo de varios insultos, amenazas y una que otra transfusión de sangre, llegaron al acuerdo de mantener todo en secreto por el momento, si es que el azabache no quería ser asesinado por cientos de fanáticas que posiblemente se negarían a creer que a él le gustaban los… que le gustaba el rubio.

El Uzumaki por su parte, se la pasó encerrado toda la tarde del viernes y hasta ahora en el dormitorio viendo la aburrida programación que la televisión pública le ofrecía y de vez en cuando, se levantaba del sofá para hurgar felizmente en el refrigerador, la alacena, los cajones y en el también en el armario del azabache. Claro, dejando todo como estaba… casi.

-Sábado por la tarde, 16:45 horas, habitación 149, sigo solo, triste y abandonado en este inmenso dormitorio... el bastardo de Sasuke aún no se aparece por aquí. ¡Kuso! Lo peor de todo es que lo extraño demasiado, su cuerpo… sus estúpidos regaños y sobre todo ¡porque no tengo a nadie a quien besar a gusto! Teme-baka ni siquiera me has llamado o tan siquiera un mísero mensaje te has dignado a enviarme…- Naruto estaba sentado torpemente en el gran sofá de la sala contemplando seriamente su celular, por si sonaba o algo así, tenía la televisión y el estéreo encendidos a todo volumen, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los tantos objetos extraños que encontró dentro del armario del moreno. Por tanto jugar con éste, se le cayó al suelo sin querer... -Etto... Ups... Yo no fui... Dudo que lo note- se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina, esquivando poco a poco los pequeños montones de basura que se habían formado en tan solo un par de horas. De repente el rubio escuchó el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta.

_"¡Sasuke!"_

-Tadaima- anunció el Uchiha al entrar en el lujoso dormitorio, notando al instante un ligero olor a sudor y los pequeños montones de basura que "decoraban" la sala. – ¡Dobe! ¡Demonios, que rayos hiciste aquí!-

-¡Sasukeee!- gritó, de inmediato el chico salió de la cocina corriendo hacia el azabache, para después brincar hacia sus brazos... o esa era la idea. ¡Pum! Se escuchó, justo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, como siempre en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

-¡Teme! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Kuso! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar aquí solo!- lloriqueó el chico, dándole a la vez ligeros besos en el rostro y en la boca.

"_Si cada vez que te abandone me recibirás de esta manera, con gusto lo volveré a hacer" _–Oe… No has estado ni 24 horas aquí solo y ya estás llorando como un bebé y aparte... mira nada más el mugrero que tienes aquí-

-Dijiste que soy un bebé... No soy consciente de mis acciones- alegó inocente.

-Si claro-

-¡Baka! Te dije que no me gusta estar solo en lugares muy silenciosos-

-No, nunca me lo dijiste-

-Ah… ¿no lo hice? Jejeje creo que debí decírtelo. Pero logré solucionar la falta de ruido-

-Si, ya lo noté- agregó al escuchar el intenso ruido del televisor y del estéreo –Bien ahora quítate de encima que necesito ir al baño-

-Pero, pero…-

-Anda muévete-

-¡Me niego!- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, acomodándose sobre el pecho del moreno. _"No lo haré, sólo hasta conseguir lo que quiero"_

-No volveré a dejarte solo ¿sí?- el azabache movió su rostro para que no se notara el leve sonrojo que lo cubría _"Qué estúpido es esto"_

-¿Me lo prometes?- el rubio toqueteaba el abdomen del azabache, dibujando siluetas con sus dedos cual niño pequeño.

-Sí, es una... promesa- comentó bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz -Ya... ahora apártate-

-Listo- el rubio se alejó apenas un par de centímetros del moreno y se sentó en el suelo observando detalladamente a su querido emmm… ¿novio? Claro, claro, es algo que sigue sin aclararse, pero a cómo van las cosas yo creo que eso se solucionará pronto cof cof... –Y… ¿cómo te fue con Itachi-san?-

-Mal- el Uchiha cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Mal?- cuestionó curioso.

-Ya sabe lo que sucedió entre nosotros-

-Así que le contaste-

-¡No! Es que, no tuve otra opción… Por cierto…- suspiró el azabache, tomando valor –El idiota de mi hermano quiere que te diga…-

-¿Eh? Itachi-san...-

-Quiere que sepas… que... que te adora-

-¡¿Nani?-

-¡Solo te estoy diciendo lo que él me dijo!-

-¡Pero ni siquiera lo conozco!-

-Pues lo creas o no, se muere por conocerte... y bueno también quiere que te invite... a mi casa, a comer... En 2 semanas...-

-Tú… ¿me estás invitando?-

-¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes-

-Acéptalo teme, quieres tener una cita conmigo-

-Te equivocas, te conocí bastante bien toda esta semana y créeme, no me apetece tener una cita contigo- _"No aún"_

-¿Esperas que te crea esa mentira? Oe no me engañas, sé muy bien que me amas y que te mueres por salir conmigo ¿cierto?- dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba al indefenso Sasuke y aunque trató de escapar... terminó en un callejón sin salida, acorralado por la pared. Naruto se aprovechó de la situación y con mucha destreza se abalanzó sobre Sasuke recostándolo contra el suelo, sí, otra vez.

-¡Kuso Naruto!- se quejó, porque de antemano sabía a donde iba esa estupenda ejem... estúpida escena.

-Oe teme…-

-Qué rayos quieres-

-Tengamos sexo- suplicó deseoso el ojiazul.

-¿Se-sexo?- respondió nervioso el azabache.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo una vez más-

-No vamos a tener sexo cada vez que se te antoje ¡sucio pervertido!- reclamó irritado.

-¿Por qué no?-

_"A d__ó__nde se fue esa inocencia..."_

-Anda teme-chan y dejaré, sólo por esta vez, que seas el seme-

El azabache respiró profundamente tratando de calmar ese instinto asesino que surgió después de escuchar aquella oferta más ofensiva que le dijo su rubio. Cómo estaba eso de "solo por esta vez dejaré que seas el seme". ¡No maldito rubio! Él estaba seguro que era cien veces mejor seme que él y tendría que demostrárselo lo más rápido posible.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo- ordenó el moreno.

-¿Salir contigo? ¿Quieres tener una cita? ¿En la calle? ¿A plena luz del día? ¿Conmigo?- el chico estaba burlándose de Sasuke.

-¡Esto no es una cita!-

-¿Ah no? Según tú, ¿cómo se le llama a eso?-

-Solo quiero salir contigo... a algún lugar para... divertirnos-

-Como si fuera una cita- exclamó el ojiazul provocando que el azabache se molestara.

-¡Dobe!-

-Entonces saldremos juntos en una cita- afirmó contento el chico.

-Si... supongo- dijo por fin aceptando que aquello era lo que el ojiazul decía.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- sonrió alegre.

-Te esperaré 10 minutos, así que date prisa-

-Hai-

Por un instante ambos chicos se dedicaron a arreglarse un poco, listos para dar un gran paso que por así decirlo los llevaría a otro nivel en su extraña relación. Sasuke se roció algo de su loción preferida, se lavó el rostro y por su puesto sus blancos dientes. El Uzumaki, estaba muy animado, cómo no, si iba a tener oficialmente una cita con el joven más codiciado de Konoha.

Y una vez que estaban preparados para irse de parranda... surgió algo inesperado.

-Ne Sasuke...-

-Qué pasa- dijo desinteresado.

-¿Me podrías recomendar un tema interesante?-

-¿Un tema? ¿Por qué rayos me preguntas eso?-

-Etto... Lo que pasa es que... Como sabrás en una de mis clases... tengo que elegir un tema a investigar y también debo de hacer un ensayo... Que no he comenzado ¿Me ayudas?-

**FLASHBACK**

El rubio comenzó a recordar las palabras del sensei, que les dio hasta el más mínimo detalle de qué es lo que quería que le entregaran, porque no estaba dispuesto a recibir trabajo alguno que no cumpliera con todos los requisitos que él pedía:

-¡Hey idiotas! Cierren la boca de una buena vez- ordenó el nuevo profesor suplente.

-Sensei ¿podría repetir de nuevo los requisitos sobre la investigación que pidió?- cuestionó un joven que como todo buen estudiante, había olvidado los detalles importantes de la tarea.

-Se los repetiré solo una vez y no estoy dispuesto a recordárselos cada vez que se les vuelva a olvidar, así que es mejor que tomen nota: para hacer su investigación, quiero que elijan un tema muy específico. A partir de eso, deben de buscar textos académicos relacionados con su tema. Luego deben hacer un bosquejo con las ideas principales e identificar al menos dos variables. Después deberán de hacer un resumen compilando todas las ideas y todo lo relevante.

Finalmente, deben de hacer un texto completo que contenga muchos datos de lo que se supone investigaron a fondo, deberán incluir además elementos visuales, gráficas, tablas de datos, imágenes; también quiero que hagan al menos dos encuestas y una entrevista. No se les olvide entregarlo con una portada que contenga los siguientes datos: su nombre completo, número de matrícula, número de su tarjeta bancaria y entre paréntesis su NIP, además cuantas mascotas tienen, su edad, sexo, el teléfono de su casa y la fecha del día de entrega que será para el próximo lunes. Podrán ganarse puntos extras anexando un sobre con al menos 4000 yenes, un ensayo de minimo 10000 palabras explicando "porqué aman a su sensei" y una hoja en blanco firmada por su puño y letra. Eso es todo. ¿Quedo claro?- concluyó el hombre, viendo los rostros confundidos de todos los chicos y chicas.

-Hai- afirmaron inseguros.

Naruto por su parte, tenía una duda que desde hace un buen rato le inquietaba y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella... más bien no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Levantó su mano, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes y obviamente una rápida mirada del profesor.

-Qué quieres dobe- se escucharon varias risas. El nuevo sensei no era muy… afectivo con los alumnos.

-Ne teme... ¿Qué haces aquí y qué pasó con Kakashi-san?- alegó curioso al ver que Sasuke era quien dirigía la clase… ¡el maldito no podía ser su profesor!Apenas si era un par de meses mayor que él…

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un alumno- respondió sonriendo arrogantemente. _"En realidad… hace un momento estaba con la vieja Tsunade, escuchando sus tontos regaños, me desesperé, la insulté y me castigó suspendiéndome de un par de clases. Luego llegó Kakashi-sensei muy molesto, dijo que no quería dar más de dos clases por día. Así que a la anciana se le hizo fácil asignarme como profesor suplente de esta materia…__"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás?- suplicó el rubio.

-¡No! Además esa estúpida tarea la puedes hacer mañana, anda apresúrate que ya quiero irme-

-Pero es muy importante para mí ese trabajo- mintió el chico.

-Ni tú te crees lo que dijiste, todos odiamos las tareas, hasta los profesores las odian porque les da flojera revisarlas-

-Anda Sasuke- dijo ignorando por completo el comentario del azabache.

El susodicho trató de relajarse un poco, debía calmarse lo más que pudiera o si no, era capaz de darle un buen puñetazo al chico -Sólo por esta vez y porque terminé siendo profesor tuyo, te daré permiso de entregar ese trabajo un par de días tarde-

-Arigatou Sasuke-sensei- lloriqueó burlón.

-Pobre de ti si esto lo comentas con alguien más-

-Entendido- hubo un ligero silencio y muchos intercambios de miradas _"Es magnífico que mi profesor sea así de buena onda... Lo malo es que no me permite darle besos afectuosos enfrente de todos... No aún"_

-Es hora de irnos- ordenó el moreno tomando torpemente la mano de Naruto.

La atmósfera del lugar era un poco extraña, no le desagradaba en absoluto el embriagante olor a alcohol o de la gran variedad de cigarrillos que eran consumidos, ni mucho menos todas las esencias que emanaban las demás personas o incluso su mal gusto por la música. Era el primer lugar de _ese tipo_ que visitaba, todo era muy nuevo para él, bueno no del todo, Sasuke se acostumbró a frecuentar los bares y antros desde hace corto tiempo solo para tomarse una que otra copa... ya hasta tenía sus lugares favoritos. Pero… éste lugar era muy diferente a todos los que había visitado... creo que lo que mas le provocaba esa sensación fue porque aquel lugar era un bar... eso ya les quedó más que claro...

aun así no era cualquier bar, sino uno en donde abundan los chicos... osea un bar gay.

_"De todos los lugares... tuvo que traerme a éste... no sé porque demonios permití que él condujera el auto__. Nuestra primer cita no será como yo imaginaba...__"_

Sasuke caminaba cabizbajo y con una mano cubriéndose una parte del rostro, intentando que nadie lo reconociera en ese lugar. No es que fuera alguien muy famoso o importante, nada de eso, simplemente es que él, todavía tenía algo de dignidad que podía cuidar...

-¡Teme! ¡No seas tímido! Ven aquí- gritó el ojiazul mientras fingía estar bailando entre la gran variedad de chicos del lugar.

_"Una horrorosa y ruidosa canción... Juro que nunca más volveré a este sitio tan espantoso" _pensó el azabache.

-Hola bonito hip...- coqueteó un joven castaño visiblemente alcoholizado con el ojiazul.

-Aléjate- amenazó el chico cerrando su puño.

-Vamos te divertiráshh mushisimo a mi lado hip...- al momento tomó al rubio de la cintura jalándolo bruscamente, se acercó a su rostro robándole un beso y suficiente oxígeno... convirtiéndose en una escena demasiado provocativa, cosa que a Naruto no le desagadó del todo.

_"Oe __este chico no besa tan mal aunque odio el sabor a cerveza barata..."_-¡Kuso!- reprochó el rubio "tratando" de separarse de su nuevo amante… logrando sólo que se pegara más a él, como si fuera un chicle en el zapato.

-Oye tú- gritó el moreno demasiado molesto.

-Túuuu que hip... Quieresh-

-A él- ordenó, señalando al rubio, que parecía estar bastante incómodo ante tal situación.

-Este shiquito hermosho y rubio hip... me lo... lo en-encontreee primero hip... y es shholo ¡mío!- completó el borrachín ese.

-Él es mío, de mi propiedad y si no lo sueltas te va a ir muy, pero muy mal- advirtió el Uchiha con una mirada asesina.

-Huy huy que miedooo hip... mira como tiemblooo jajajajaja y ademashh que... ¿qué te da el derecho de quitarme a esssssta preciosssura?- abrazó al Uzumaki, manteniéndolo muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-¡Ya te lo dije con un demonio! Este rubio atarantado es mío- reclamó Sasuke, le afectaba que le quitaran a su querido seme... Cof cof... Uke._"Creo que más bien yo soy de él. Aun así... ¡yo lo vi primero!__ Y por cierto... El dobe no está haciendo nada para alejarse de ese tipo__"_

-Ha yaaa deja de... Ioriquear. Mejor dej... dej... dejemos que el shiquito escoja- dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente el pelo del rubio -A ver nene elige, con quen de nosssotros quieres estarrr, con ejte tarado que dice que 'res de su propieeedad... o mí que te he amado desde el primerss instante en que te vi- el joven alcoholizado dio un gran trago a la botella que cargaba entre sus manos, soltando al final un "ahhh" satisfecho de probar su deliciosa bebida.

Naruto los observó de pies a cabeza comparando a ambos jóvenes, era obvio con quien se iba a ir, solo lo estaba haciendo para que el borracho ése se la creyera.

-Mmm... Tú eres muy...- _"Eres un borracho, imbécil, no niego que estás de buen ver pero..."_ –muy amable- dudó el ojiazul –pero en verdad prefiero al tarado este- dijo aferrándose del brazo del azabache.

-Pero, pero… ¿qué ti-tiene éssste que no tenga yo?-

-Mmm no lo quería decir para no herir tus sentimientos, pero ya que insistes...- advirtió el ojiazul –Éste tarado como tú lo llamas, estrena coche cada dos meses, tiene una casa gigantesca con alberca y muchos sirvientes, es multimillonario, es miembro de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad y por si fuera poco… mira lo lindo que es… ¿puedes ofrecerme más que él?-

-Pff… pequeñeeeses… te apuesto a que shoy mejor en la cama que ese tonto solo dejaaa que te lo demues...tre, ademáshh cada semana te llevaré a mushos lugares para divertirnosss juntos y también… dejaré que seas seme-

"_Wow un punto a su favor…" _ahora el rubio parecía estar cambiando de opinión. -Ne teme este chico me está convenciendo... ¿Tú que me ofreces?- susurró al oído del moreno.

_"¿Te parece poco que yo te mantenga? Si no lo recuerdas yo pagué los daños del dormitorio, la ropa que llevas puesta, los materiales que usas para no sé qué tonterías que te encargan de tarea, la basura esa que dices que es muy saludable y te la comes como si fuera el más delicioso platillo del mundo, también pagué la cuenta de hospital que el idiota de Neji vino a dejarte como recuerdo de la pelea que tuvieron... Ah cierto, se me olvidaba que rompiste una botella de sake "carísima" propiedad de la vieja Tsunade y... Si no te parece suficiente accedí a que tú fueras el seme -aunque ahora me arrepiento-, dejé que me trajeras a éste lugar sin oponer resistencia y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar ¿qué más estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte?" _-Nada- agregó algo irritado el azabache, recordando todos los gastos y problemas que le había causado el chico en menos de una semana.

-Sasuke-teme- resongó haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¿Ese chico se llama Sasuke?- se preguntaban unos a otros muy sorprendidos al escucharlo -¿Uchiha Sasuke?-

_"¡Kuso! Esto se va a complicar mucho más de lo que esperaba... ¡Itachi me va a asesinar sin piedad!"_

-¿Qué hace en este bar el menor de los Uchiha? ¿Acaso ya se acabó la decencia y la exclusividad de este sitio?- cuestionó retador un joven visiblemente un par de años mayor que el moreno -Tenemos suficiente con Itachi como para que tú también vengas a arruinarnos la noche-

-Me importa una mierda lo que haga mi hermano de su vida, yo solo he venido a tomar tranquilamente con mi compañero- señaló al rubio quien sonrió torpemente agitando su mano muy amigable saludando a aquellas personas.

-Ah... Pues es mejor que te vayas largando porque los Uchiha no son bienvenidos en este lugar-

-Tsk... Vámonos dobe- agregó, tomando de la muñeca al chico. Y al parecer el rubio no quería irse... mejor dicho, impedían que se fuera.

-Dije que sólo los Uchiha no son aceptados en el bar. Y como dudo que este lindo rubito sea parte de tu familia... se queda conmigo-

-No. Él vino y se va conmigo-

-¿Me estás contradiciendo?- alegó molesto el joven desconocido.

-Y qué si lo estoy haciendo- respondió el azabache, demasiado calmado, causando que varios temieran de él por la serenidad con que se tomaba las cosas.

-Chicos... Esto amerita un reto- sentenció.

-¿Reto?- Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello ¿qué significaba eso?

-¡RETO! ¡RETO! ¡RETO! ¡RETO! ¡RETO!- gritaban los hombres a coro causando gran escándalo en el lugar, incitando a todos para que siguieran ese juego.

¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Bueno aquello no era tan malo después de todo, se notaba en su rostro una inmensa felicidad, digo, eso de tener a Sasuke sumamente alcoholizado, mientras lanzaba leves gemidos de la nada y completamente dedicado lamerle el cuello... ¡Demonios el rubio es humano! No podía resistirse por más tiempo y sí, estaba muy pero muy excitado...

Después de insistirle -más bien, arrastrarlo a la fuerza hasta la salida- y aun con un poco de resistencia del moreno -tratando de escapar y dando leves golpes al aire-, Naruto logró meterlo al auto.

Que conste que él mismo trató de convencer a Sasuke que ese reto era una completa estupidez, una pésima idea, que era mejor se fueran de ese lugar por las buenas antes de que empeoraran las cosas pero...

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué clase de reto?- preguntó por segunda vez el azabache.

-Es una prueba que haremos los dos y el que logre cumplirlo sin morir en el intento... gana. Y lo más justo es que el reto lo escoja yo- dijo el joven y al instante guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando la forma más fácil de apoderarse del ojiazul y dejar al Uchiha en ridículo -Veamos... ¿Quién de los dos aguantará en su cuerpo grandes cantidades de alcohol? Ese será el reto, beberemos tanto alcohol hasta que nuestro cuerpo lo permita, el primero que vomite o caiga de borracho pierde y por supuesto el ganador, que seré yo, se quedará con el rubio-

-Que reto más estúpido- se quejó el azabache -si piensas que voy a acceder a hacer eso estás...-

-¡Bien dicho teme!- se alegró el rubio al ver lo maduro que era su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu lindo y delicado cuerpo no puede soportar tanto alcohol? Pobre bebé Uchiha-

-Sasuke ignóralo, ese tonto solo quiere jugar contigo...-

-A quien le dices bebé, ¡estúpido imbécil!- se quejó el moreno tratando de defender su "honor". El rubio se acercó al azabache y lo agarró bruscamente de la ropa.

-¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de parecer? ¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó algo alterado el ojiazul.

-¡Déjame, mi imagen está en juego!-

-No es momento para que te preocupes por eso. ¿No vez que ese tipo sólo está provocándote?-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Deja que le demuestre quien manda aquí-

-Creo que es mala idea-

-No pasara nada malo, te lo aseguro. Además nunca se me suben los tragos-

Un par de botellas de tequila, 4 de sake, 2 de vodka, varios vasos y caballitos sucios; unas cuantas botellas vacías y medio llenas; un par de peleas, apuestas, 3 rondas de póker de prendas, un juego de verdad o castigo... y un rubio sumamente aburrido después...

-...entre taaanto beso y calentuuura... resuuulta que terminé cedieendo a mis deseos... Lo creeeash o no terminé siendo el...-

-¡Cállate!- le tapó la boca al azabache.

-¡Tsk dobeeee! No interrumpaass la platicaa- protestó el azabache alejando la mano del Uzumaki.

-Siii tontitooo quee no ves que se estaba poniendo bueno su relato…- reclamó el chico con quien había empezado el pleito.

-¡Baka! ¿Sabes qué demonios estás revelando? Según esto, estabas cuidando tu imagen ¿no?-

-Yaaa ni mee importa-

-Bueno entonshees... ¿Sasu-kun fuiste el uke?- continuó con la intensa plática.

-Así ess, fui el uke-

-¡Juertes declaraciones! Yo pehnsé que tú fuiste el seme ¡lo hubiera apostado!-

-Pues no essta vez nop- el azabache dio un trago a su extraña bebida, lo relevante es que ese vaso contenía suficiente alcohol como para dejarlo inconsciente por un rato...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Continuará…


End file.
